<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living A Lie by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688112">Living A Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Marauders, Multi-Era, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of her life, Narcissa Black has had to live as the perfect lady, and witch; to never reveal one's inner heart, nor ever go against the wishes of one's family. </p><p>After being forced into an engagement she does not want during her sixth year at Hogwarts, Narcissa has kept the desires of her heart on ice; particularly, for a wizard her family would never in a million years have approved of: Severus Snape. Even after the birth of her son Draco, she has harbored these desires deep in her heart for the enigmatic Potions Master. But when she comes to Spinners End to ask Severus to watch over Draco at the start of the school term of 1997, she finds that she cannot keep her heart on ice for the wizard of her dreams any longer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>"Lily, please..." Severus cried. "I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just...please, I--"</p><p>But the ginger haired witch stood in the doorway of Gryffindor Tower stone faced, and fighting back her rage. Her emerald green eyes were chips of ice as she said, "You're <em>sorry</em>?? Sorry? Did you and your friends Avery and Mulciber apologize to those muggleborn girls that you allowed those tree branches to fall on last week? Or, about the fact that your friends brag all the time about joining You Know Who's creepy cult?"</p><p>"Lily, I--"</p><p>"See? See?? You won't even deny it, will you?" The ginger girl pressed. "I can see there is nothing I can say or do that will get through to you, Sev. All of my friends think I'm crazy for even hanging out with you. I have made excuses for you for years, and have <em>always</em> backed you up. But I can see that you have chosen your way, and I have chosen mine."</p><p>Severus scowled, "Oh, really? And I suppose that you choosing a jock and a bully is more of a worthy boyfriend for you? Don't make me laugh, Lily. You know what he will do? He will sleep with you, see that there was nothing worth pursuing to begin with...oh, believe me, Lily, there wasn't, and move on to the next witch his cock takes a shine to. I came here to apologize as a <em>friend</em>. But you know what? Maybe I shouldn't have bothered, you vapid--"</p><p>The slap reverberated and echoed down the entire stone corridor. Tears filled the young witch's eyes as Severus Snape's words cut her like knives. Severus was crying as well, but he was angry as well that he was being rejected. Lily slammed the portrait door in his face, and all of his earlier male pride fled from him as he sobbed against the door.</p><p>I should have left him there, but I had always had a fondness for Lucius Malfoy's cousin. Ever since he saved Severus from drowning in the Black Lake two years ago, I have always admired and respected the younger Slytherin boy for his inner strength and resourcefulness. But it wasn't until this moment that I realized that I had also secretly had a fondness for him that never really went away.</p><p>I let my footsteps be heard, and Severus lit the end of his ebony wand. "Who's there?" He sniffed. "Show yourself!"</p><p>I came out of my hiding place, and said, "It's just me, Severus. I heard crying, and...well, heard shouting."</p><p>Severus lowered his wand, and I lowered mine as well. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his free hand. "How much did you hear?" He finally asked.</p><p>"Only the tail end of it," I confessed. "But was this about earlier when that Potter idiot used levicorpus to expose your underwear to everyone?"</p><p>A blush of embarrassment washed over his pale face. "Yes, but..." He teared up, " 'Cissa, help me to understand. I came here after dinner to apologize to her, and I was serious, I didn't mean to use the M word with her, but it slipped out, because she was smiling this knowing smirk while everyone was laughing. As if my being poor wasn't bad enough."</p><p>I sat beside him on the floor. "Are you asking me as a witch? Aren't you a legilimens by birth?"</p><p>Severus chuckled bitterly, and nodded his head. "Yeah. Pathetic isn't it? No, I just want to get into a girl's headspace for a second. Please explain as a witch yourself why she would reject me when Potter bullied her almost just as badly as he does me, and she called it 'teasing'."</p><p>I helped him to stand, and we walked towards the dungeons. "Well, I don't know her as well as you, Severus, but as a girl myself, I think she was deeply offended that you called her the M word. In her shoes, I would have accepted the apology, but would never want to go out with you again. But she seems like a very judgmental sort of person, like most Gryffindors, so I'm sure she thinks this is for the greater good, or what have you."</p><p>Severus used a handkerchief to wipe at his nose, and cleaned it magically. "I can accept not dating her. But she was so damn cold about it, and I spoke nothing but the truth about sex with her, she did kind of lay there like a dead fish while I...you know, with her two days ago."</p><p>I smiled. "I wouldn't know, I've never...done <em>it</em> with anyone. But I certainly wouldn't just lie underneath my wizard while he did what's involved there."</p><p>Severus looked shocked. "What? You mean...not even with Lucius?"</p><p>I shook my head, blushing like crazy. "I just...my parents taught me to save it for marriage and all of that rot, and while Lucius is cute and everything I just...I'm more interested in brains than beauty when it comes to wizards."</p><p>Severus nodded, not seeming to take the hint. "Oh. Well, then whoever he is, he will be one lucky wizard."</p><p>Boys! I wanted to scream with frustration, but he just needed a friend at the moment, not what I wanted. I smiled at him, "I'm sure he will be, but I could use a bath...and since I'm a Prefect this year, well, I was wondering if you and I could..."</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>"Narcissa!" Severus gasped, shocked. He blushed at my insinuation. "Y-You would like...really? With me?"</p><p>I nodded, "Yes. Come, it will be relaxing, I promise. And we don't have to do anything if you don't want, just take a bath."</p><p>Severus relaxed. "Oh..Well, alright, then. I guess we could do that. But I thought you were supposed to be this prim and proper witch."</p><p>I laughed, linking my arm through his. "Oh my gods, Severus, it's nudity, and you've already seen a witch naked."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "No, I um...didn't see all of Lily, actually. I played with her nipples a bit, but we pretty much kept our uniforms on while we did it half clothed. I kind of just pushed her knickers aside to do it."</p><p>I felt a strange excitement steal over me: I would be the first witch he would see naked. Good, he would be my first naked wizard, so it would be an evening of firsts for us.</p><p>We kept to the shadows as we kept an eye out for that filthy squib caretaker, and his kneazle cat Mrs Norris. "Freshening," I said to the door to the Prefect bathroom.</p><p>The door unlocked, and we rushed inside. Severus locked the door behind us, and I began filling the pool sized bathtub with water and bubble bath soaps that came out of the faucets in many varied colors. Once it was filled, I turned off the water, and turned to Severus.</p><p>We stared at one another, and inched closer and closer to each other. My heart was beating fast now as I tucked a lock of his black hair behind his ear. His obsidian eyes smoldered with heat as he looked me over.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, drawing me into his arms. "What about Lucius?"</p><p>I traced his lips with my thumb, and shook my head. "What about him? I'm free tonight, and I want you, Severus."</p><p>He removed my cloak, and slowly, very slowly, removed my vest. His hands cupped my breasts, and I shivered at his touch. His eyes asked if he could untie my green and silver tie. I nodded. He did so, and he whispered, "Your turn, 'Cissa. <em>My</em> 'Cissa."</p><p>"Yes, yours..." I breathed.</p><p>I removed his cloak, and that joined the clothes already on the floor. I lifted up his vest, and untied his tie. He cupped my face, and he looked at me with such longing I feared that my heart would burst.</p><p>"May I kiss you?" He asked softly. "I have been wanting to do that for so long."</p><p>"Me too."<br/>"Go ahead."</p><p>His thumbs stroked the hollow of my throat as his lips pressed against mine. I began unbuttoning his white dress shirt as my tongue parted his lips. Severus's breathing became heavier as he shivered. His fingers moved over my blouse, unbuttoning it quickly as our lips moved over each other.</p><p>"Oh, Severus..."<br/>"Narcissa...I want you, love."</p><p>Love? Oh. My. Gods...Wow, not even Lucius called me that, and he was supposed to be courting me.</p><p>"I want you too," I whispered against his lips. "Please, Severus, make me yours...if only for a night."</p><p>He smiled against my mouth, and he kissed me deeply, his kiss tasting salty, because he was crying. I didn't care, I was being kissed, truly kissed, and I didn't give a damn what we did, he was mine, and I was his; his to snuggle or fuck however he pleased.</p><p>We broke the kiss for air, and I stepped back to take off my skirt and blouse. I had on a white lacy bra and dark green panties that were part lace and silk.</p><p>"Wow," He observed. "Just wow."<br/>I took off my knee high stockings, and ugly black Mary Janes so I was barefoot. The stone floors felt cold against my feet, and I closed the distance between us.</p><p>I blushed, "Um, thank you. May I?"</p><p>He nodded, and I took off his shirt. He was thin, but clearly worked out, and had some muscle definition that would grow more distinct and firm over the years. But as a sixteen year old boy, he was quite fit. His chest was littered with scars from his father, some were from potions accidents, and others were cigarette burns. Yikes! I moved to touch him, and he flinched.</p><p>"I..I'm sorry."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "No, it's okay. I just...I'm not used to being touched. Unless, they're about to hit me, that is."</p><p>"We don't have to do this."</p><p>He caressed my cheek, and kissed my forehead. "No, I <em>want</em> to. I need to do this. I think it would help me.."</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>I nodded, and didn't make a move to undress him, or touch him, not until he was ready. He kissed me softly, slowly, and placed my hands on his hips. "Undress me, 'Cissa," He rasped against my mouth, "I want to feel your hands on my cock."</p><p>I unbuckled his dress pants, and unbuttoned, and unzipped his fly. I touched his member through his underwear, and he moaned, "Oh gods, witch. Can you...kiss it?"</p><p>I ended the kiss, and knelt at his feet. I understood what he wanted, and I had done oral sex before with Lucius, but we never went all the way, of course. I lowered his underwear, and I almost gasped in shock. Hot damn, was he big down there. Semi hard, he was eight inches, but would be nine when hard. I licked my lips in anticipation.</p><p>I picked up my wand, and cast, "<em>Anapeo</em>."</p><p>Severus smirked, "I've not heard of this particular application of that spell."</p><p>I laughed, "Let's just say that I want you to enjoy this without you worrying about me choking on your trouser snake here."</p><p>He chuckled, and said, "Good point. I can't wait."</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>I put my wand aside on my mound of clothes and began to lick up and down his length, and swirled my tongue around his smooth head. Severus moaned at my efforts, and I got to work stroking him up and down, and occasionally replacing my hand with my mouth. Thank goodness for the anti-choking charm, because I definitely would have choked on his cock. Lucius wasn't exactly small either, but I had to call his penis more of a dick than Severus's. No, this was a cock, and I aptly named it in its description.</p><p>I bobbed my head up and down on him, and I loved his sounds of pleasure as I sucked him off, hollowing out my cheeks to better create a suction on him. He grabbed my hair, and tugged on it lightly as he hissed and moaned, muttering a few choice swear words as I grabbed his ass to anchor myself to him.</p><p>Severus threw his head back, and rasped, "Ahh...Fuck, witch, if you don't stop now I'm going to cum in that sweet mouth of yours."</p><p>I winked at him. He nodded, and he bucked his hips into my mouth a few times as the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. He gasped and nearly cried as he came, thick and creamy, as my throat swallowed every drop reflexively. I tenderly licked up the detritus of his seed, and slipped his cock out of my mouth.</p><p>"My gods, that felt amazing," He said with awe. "I feel like I should reward you in the same way."</p><p>I felt how turned on I was, and how swollen my labia was. "Some other time, I'm needing you on that couch now."</p><p>Severus smirked, "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>He led me over to one of the couches, and he removed my bra, and panties. "Fucking gorgeous," He murmured. "How ever will I be able to concentrate in our classes together when we've done this?"</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>I shrugged, helping him out of his pants. He undressed the rest of the way, and he laid me down on one of the plush couches around the pool/bathtub. He parted my legs, and began to kiss and lick up and down my body. He then licked up my juices up from between my legs.</p><p>"Tell me you want me."<br/>"I want you, Severus, only you."<br/>"I'm yours, witch."</p><p>He teased both of my nipples as he fingered me fast, making me cry out as his thumb dextrously circled my clit and I shuddered against his touches. "Ohhh...Severus, please...I need you inside me...I need it so bad."</p><p>He stroked himself to full readiness, and I spread my legs wider to accommodate him. He slid in inch by inch, until he was fully encased inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and we stared deep into his eyes as I winced from the slight discomfort of using pelvic muscles that had never been stretched in this way before. </p><p>"Are you okay?"<br/>"Yes. Please, don't stop."<br/>"I won't, I promise."</p><p>He smoothed my hair back as he kissed me deeply, and I stroked his back, lightly scratching him as his hips moved against mine. I moved mine against his, and he bottomed out inside of me, hitting my g spot perfectly.</p><p>Severus shuddered against me, trembling. He then began to move inside of me, and we began to move as one. Our thoughts began to flow into each other, and I had never felt such intimacy in my life, nor had he for that matter.</p><p>I grabbed his ass as I felt my body build to another orgasm, and when I did, I blurted out, "I love you, Severus."</p><p>"Oh,'Cissa...I love you too..." He gasped, and he filled me with his seed, his seed coating my womb to the brim. He trembled as he collapsed off to the side. I snuggled into him, keeping us connected.</p><p>I kissed him softly, and he kissed me back. "Did you mean that?" He asked. "About us?"</p><p>I smiled, and nodded.</p><p>He smiled back. "I meant it too. But your parents would never allow us to be together, you know that."</p><p>I sighed sadly, "I know. But pureblood marriages tend to be open. Maybe Lucius won't care."</p><p>Severus rolled over, withdrawing out of me. "Perhaps. But let's all decide what to do later, deal?"</p><p>"Deal. Let's rinse off."</p><p>I noticed that blood coated my thighs, and I felt slightly sore between my legs. I stood up, and Severus followed. We entered the pool together, and swam and bathed together for a bit before we kissed and made love again on one of the steps. I straddled his hips, and it was less hurried, and slower in pace as we kissed and touched one another.</p><p>"Ooo! Two snakeys slithering in the pool!" Moaning Myrtle giggled, making us pause mid kiss.</p><p>Severus scowled, "Go away, Myrtle. We're busy."</p><p>Myrtle giggled, "Well, I'm no sneaky snake like you, batty potions nerd, but I'll not say a word to Peeves if I get to see the merchandise."</p><p>"Myrtle, please leave," I asked.</p><p>Myrtle smirked, "I will. But I want to see what the big fuss you made much of. Humor me, Miss Prim and Proper. Or, I'll tell everyone how much you polished him off to your snooty friends."</p><p>I got off of him, and Severus stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Happy now, Myrtle?"</p><p>Myrtle giggled, and began dancing around happily. "Ooo! Yummy! You have quite the package. That mean boy James Potter's winky is much smaller. His friend Black's is nicer, but way smaller than yours. Bow chicka wow wow! Have a...nice morning you two. Have fun getting past Filch."</p><p>Morning? What the hell?! Sure enough, the mermaid stained glass window began reflecting the first rays of dawn reaching this part of the castle. Moaning Myrtle left us by diving into one of the toilets, and Severus and I looked at one another.</p><p>"I guess we have to get ready," He suggested. "I'll slip you some Pepper Up potion during class."</p><p>I kissed him softly. "Thank you. We can figure out the details later."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>We drained the tub, and dried off magically. We then cleaned up our clothes, and made sure we looked presentable, and not like we had been having sex all night. We headed to the dungeons, and grabbed our school things before hurrying off to breakfast in the Great Hall.</p><p>By necessity, I had to sit with Lucius and my sisters, but as I caught Severus's eye from across the table, I realized that we had started something deep between us, and it would be something secret and all consuming. But of course, as teenagers, we had no notion of this, but we would know in time, it was just a matter of time....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>Two Months Later...</p><p>My face stung from the force of the slap as my mother's hand connected with my face. "You vile, disgusting slut!" She snarled. "I didn't raise you to go to that school to come back home with a damn child!"</p><p>I cradled my growing belly. "I'm not giving it away, mum!"</p><p>My mother's blue eyes narrowed to blue chips of ice. "You won't? Won't?? Well, I can tell you that if Lord Malfoy found out about your careless indiscretion that he would think twice about honoring the betrothal between you and his son. Does Lucius even care?"</p><p>"No, he doesn't," I snapped. "Why should he? He has his girlfriends, and I have my boyfriend. He could not care less that I have a boyfriend, mother."</p><p>My father sighed, "So, Lucius knows this boy well."</p><p>"Yes, father."</p><p>"I forbid the union. Please tell me the father isn't some disgusting mudblood," My father threatened. "Because if he is, I promise you, girl, that you will have more to worry about than a lowly Black bastard."</p><p>"No, he's a half blood, if you must know," I defended. "He is the Prince heir, so I'm keeping this baby, I can promise you that."</p><p>A sly smile crept over my father's features. "Oh, will you? Well, we will see about that, won't we? Yes, we shall certainly see, won't we, Princess?"</p><p>I felt a coldness creep down my spine at my father's words. What would he do? Sic Bellatrix on me? Curse me? I had no way of knowing, not yet any way.</p><p>I was dismissed, and Andromeda was waiting for me in my bedroom. "So, dad found out about Severus didn't he?"</p><p>I put my hands on my hips. "So what? I never said I wouldn't marry Lucius, just that I wanted to keep this baby."</p><p>Dora frowned, "But sister, you have to tell him. Surely, he wouldn't want you to go...well, unsupported. It's why if Ted asks me to marry him, I'm definitely going to say yes."</p><p>"But he's--"</p><p>"What? A mudblood, go ahead, say it!" She snarled. "I don't care, 'Cissa. Don't you get it? Our parents are cousins, your boyfriend is Lucius's cousin. Bella will have to marry some cousin. Our supposed pureblood families are getting too inbred, too interconnected. You've seen how Bella is acting around those deatheater chaps at school."</p><p>She did have a point, but I wasn't about to go against my father. Except, when it came to this baby, of course. Severus and I weren't careful the times we have been intimate, I accepted that fact, and at the time, we didn't care. Lucius didn't care. Hell, all of Slytherin House didn't care that I was dating Severus Snape. Things like blood status and proprieties didn't matter in those stolen, private moments we made love, or simply spent time together.</p><p>He was still sore over that Lily Evans bitch, and I knew a great deal of his heart belonged in her claws, but he loved me, I just knew it deep down inside. What was more was that I loved him just as much. I wanted this baby, I loved this baby, and it was pure, and made with our love. I didn't care that he or she would be a half blood, what was important was that I would always have this child around to remind me of real love in my life.</p><p>I turned to Andromeda, and said, "I don't care, I'm still having Severus's child. Father can bluster and threaten to kill me all he likes, but I refuse to give this baby up."</p><p>My sister shook her head, and said, "I hope you are right, sister. I really do. Well, let's get changed for dinner, and get that belly of yours disillusioned so mother doesn't freak out more than she already has."</p><p>I looked through my closet, and decided on a dark blue dress that fell off the shoulder, and had a lovely full skirt that wasn't quite Ball gown length, but twirled in a nice way when I moved. My practical side, of course, loved the sleeves on it, because our house was always cold, just like the Slytherin common room.</p><p>I chose a sort of silver dress for Dora, and we looked great together.</p><p>I forced a grin on my face. "Yes, well, she could always marry me off to our cousin Sirius. He's certainly handsome enough, even if he is tag teaming that Evans mudblood with James Potter. Gods only know what those self righteous Gryffindors do behind closed doors."</p><p>Dora observed, "You must really hate this girl, 'Cissa. You never call the muggleborns that. Are you sure she's worth such vitriol?"</p><p>I narrowed my eyes. "In this unique case, yes."</p><p>I then explained what happened, and Andromeda was shocked, "Wow. What a self centered bitch. I take it back, you have my permission to call her that. I can't believe she wouldn't even let him apologize like that."</p><p>"Yes, I know."</p><p>She disillusioned my slightly rounded belly, and we went downstairs to the dining room. Bellatrix was already sitting at the table, giggling and chatting up the LeStrange brothers. For all I ever knew, she could have been sleeping with them both, but of course, my getting pregnant by my half blood boyfriend mattered to my parents more. Bella wore her signature black, and let Rabastan kiss her neck. Rodolphus swirled his wine in his glass thoroughly bored by seeing Bellatrix making out with his twin at the dinner table.</p><p>Then Lucius and his parents arrived, oh joy. Dora's boyfriend, of course, was not invited, and nor was mine for that matter. Lucius went to my side, and he rose an eyebrow to ask if I was alright. I nodded my head, and plastered a smile on my face. No, I decided, no one can know about my child. I would only tell Severus about it, and even then, only on a need to know basis.</p><p>The house elves presented the Thanksgiving meal, and while everyone was occupied, I discreetly sipped some of my anti nauseam potion that I made before leaving Hogwarts on the train to come home for the holiday.</p><p>I tucked it away in my charmed green beaded reticule, and Lucius asked, "Can I pass you some stuffing or green beans, 'Cissa. You're barely eating."</p><p>I smiled at his concern. "Oh, I'm alright," I lied. "I just have never cared for this rich food."</p><p>Lucius smiled, "Nor I, but you eat far too little as it is, Narcissa."</p><p>"You're too kind, Lucius."<br/>He chuckled, "I'm hardly that, darling. I'm just looking out for my fiancee."</p><p>I knew we were being watched so I played along. But being surrounded by my sisters, and both sets of parents was the last place I wanted to be. I wanted to be with Severus, to share the news and burden of our forthcoming child together. I ate a little of everything, and I thanked my child that I, for once, had an appetite to stomach the rich holiday food.</p><p>When dinner was over, Bellatrix went to her bedroom with the LeStrange brothers, Andromeda went to the library to do whatever she did in there, and I went to the gardens for a turn about the grounds. I walked the hedge labyrinth, and found the gazebo easily enough in the center. I sat down on the bench, and rubbed my lower abdomen.</p><p>"Hello darling, it's your mummy again," I whispered to my belly. "I hope you don't mind if I don't tell your daddy right away about you. He has enough on his plate. But I promise that I will very soon, love."</p><p>I felt a tear well up in my eye. Bellatrix, of course, caught me puking in our dorm toilet, and just had to owl father about it. His howler was a fearsome thing to listen to, and I expected that he would cane me when I got home. But I didn't expect my mother to slap me as she did in the parlor. I also resented her for her debauched lifestyle, and never ever being punished for it. But of course, I get pregnant by my boyfriend of choice, and I have to be the one to suffer; it was supremely unfair in the worst degree.</p><p>"Narcissa?" Lucius asked. "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"</p><p>Some part of me wanted to tell Lucius. But I knew that if I did, he would tell his parents, and Abraxes Malfoy was not a wizard you wanted as an enemy.</p><p>"Thinking," I answered. "I needed peace from Bella acting like a wanton slut at the table, and Dora silently judging everyone, because she chose a muggleborn for a boyfriend."</p><p>Lucius nodded. "May I sit next to you? I promise I won't talk unless you want me to. I can tell you need a friend right now."</p><p>I watched his gray eyes sparkle with mirth, and I couldn't help but be charmed by him. But I certainly had no wish to love him, my heart belonged to someone else. I gathered my skirts and made room for him on the bench. He sat next to me, smelling nice as always with his clean smelling cologne, and looking very dashing.</p><p>I took his hand in mine, and he laced his fingers through mine, kissing my hand lightly. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and confessed, "I don't love you. You're charming, and all of that, but--"</p><p>"It's Severus, isn't it?"<br/>I looked at him, and nodded.</p><p>Lucius sighed. "It's okay, 'Cissa. Really, it is. We'll do what our families want, we will get married, give them their pound of flesh, and be open behind closed doors. I think you are beautiful, and we could mesh well, but I won't dare force you to choose me in your heart. I don't have that kind of influence."</p><p>I laughed, "I know. I'm crazy, aren't I? There are witches who would love to be in my shoes, but yet I can't bring myself to love you...in that way."</p><p>"Friends? Lovers?"<br/>"We can be both."</p><p>Lucius kissed me lightly. "I can live with that, darling. My parents only care about an heir, but if having my cousin makes you happy, who am I to stand in your way?"</p><p>"Oh, Lucius," I cried, throwing my arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you, so much! You are one of the snootiest wizards I have ever met, but you are also the sweetest."</p><p>Lucius laughed, "Hey, no more of those tears now. I won't have you make that pretty makeup of yours run on my account. Now, let's get you inside, and into bed. You deserve it."</p><p>He stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and we walked up to the house arm in arm. I played the part of the perfect girlfriend and fiancee to our parents, and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I took a bath, and had my usual chamomile tea by my bedside.</p><p>I thought nothing of my father's plans, or even that sly smile of his. I was simply too tired from my earlier walk, and the dinner party in general. I drank my tea, and noticed a flowery, pleasant taste not usually present in chamomile tea. But again, I thought nothing of it as I turned out the lights, and got under the covers to sleep.</p><p>At first, the calming effects of the chamomile did the trick, but then I woke up to incredible pains in my stomach, blood all down my inner thighs, and a lumpen, vaguely human thing came out from between my legs, and then I realized that my father had drugged my tea with silvian and pennyroyal to induce a miscarriage. I screamed in pain, and grief, and the pain of losing my first baby never truly left me for the rest of my life. But it was only later, as I laid in bed recovering from my ordeal, that I had been told that my baby would have been a girl....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Candle For Seraphine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>I missed a month of school, because of the cocktail of drugs my father put me on. Bellatrix even visited me, but I ordered her out of the room after her second visit. Andromeda visited with her boyfriend Ted...somehow.</p><p>But when she asked if I wanted to tell Severus about the baby, I said, "What is the point? She is dead. I have to go back to school and pretend to be happy about being engaged. No, I won't subject him to the grief. It is best if he doesn't know that my father murdered our daughter, because of the Black reputation."</p><p>Ted cleared his throat, "But would it not be best if he shared the burden, Narcissa? After all, it was his daughter."</p><p>I sat up a little in the bed, and shook my head. My back hurt so much from being bedridden like this.</p><p>"I will tell him, in time. Now is not the time," I promised. I really meant the promise at the time, but I was lying to myself, when would it ever be the right time?</p><p>He left the room, and Andromeda sighed, "I actually brought Severus here. Do you want to see him?"</p><p>"Yes, I want to see him."<br/>"Okay. I will be right back."</p><p>She left, and she returned with Severus. "I will just let you two to talk, I guess."</p><p>Severus and I were left alone, and he was dressed in fashionable blue jeans, and a black long sleeved Pink Floyd t-shirt. I assumed it was a muggle musical band, because I certainly had never heard of them. But he looked cute and very much a teenager, and it was refreshing to see someone not give a damn about the stringent formality of my parents.</p><p>He sat beside me on the bed, and kissed one of my hands. "Lucius has told me that you were unwell. I think he's full of shit, you look great, I say."</p><p>I laughed, "Now I know I look lile a bloated cow, or something equally revolting."</p><p>Severus took off his sneakers, and laid down next to me, cuddling me. I rested against his chest, calmed by the steady beating of his heart. He kissed the top of my head.</p><p>"You could never look terrible to me, 'Cissa," He murmured in my ear. "Can I ask what happened during the holiday?"</p><p><em>Tell him!</em> My brain screamed at him. <em>Do it now, there will never be a better time!</em> "I had really bad food poisoning," I lied smoothly, feeling terrible to do it. "Like, it was epically bad. I needed healing potions and everything."</p><p>He didn't look like he believed me entirely, but I couldn't tell him about Seraphine in that crucial moment. Was it insecurity? The fear of rejection? I didn't know, all I knew was that I could not tell him.</p><p>Severus sighed, "<em>Muffilato</em>," He cast with his wand. "Please tell me what happened, 'Cissa."</p><p>I began to cry, "If I do, you won't think of my parents in the same way. I almost can't tell you, but I can show you with my memories?"</p><p>He took out a spare potions vial, and I took his wand, and tapped it to my temple. I gave him all of my memories, including what I suspected my father poisoned me with. He unstoppered the lid of the vial, and the long memory strand floated into the bottle. He stopped it, and he put the vial in his pocket.</p><p>He took my hands in his, and said, "I will look at it later. But are you sure you just don't want to tell me why you are bedridden?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, the loss is too fresh. You will understand when you see it. But will you swear that when you see it, that you won't tell Lucius?"</p><p>He rose an eyebrow. "Why? You two are good enough friends, and he is your intended. Shouldn't he know?"</p><p>"No. Only you."</p><p>"Alright. Although, I don't understand why you are being so secretive right now," He asserted.</p><p>"Severus, please," I almost begged. "If you are going to join the Dark Lord's regime, I don't want this distracting him. And I really don't want to tell you either, but you insisted. I suspect that everything will change after you join."</p><p>Severus nodded, understanding a bit of my reticence to confide in him. "I understand. But my caring for you won't change."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"<br/>"Yes, positive."<br/>"And what about Lily?"</p><p>Severus scowled, "I told you not to bring her up. Isn't it enough that I'm not with her?"</p><p>I glared at him. "You might want to rethink that when you see the pensieve memories and make a choice. I have no choice but to do my duty, my parents command it of me, but...You know what? Forget it. Just go find a pensieve and find out the truth yourself, but when you watch it, I want you to make a choice between holding on to this fantasy you have of a witch who never loved you, or one who would be yours if you would only love her fully."</p><p>"I highly doubt that I will," Severus said, stubbornly. "I hope you get better soon."</p><p>Lucius came in after a few minutes, and he looked frustrated. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get him to apologize for the mud--muggleborn."</p><p>"It's okay, call her a mudblood," I seethed. "After what that stupid bitch put him through, she deserves every hateful, derogatory word I can muster up. I have decided to only reserve that term for people who deserve it, and you should too."</p><p>"But 'Cissa, my father--"<br/>"Is a stubborn pig."</p><p>Lucius frowned, "He is still my father, and he wants me to join Voldemort's cause, and I will. I will do what it takes to support my family, even if you won't."</p><p>I crossed my arms across my chest. "Whatever. I honestly don't care. Now, please, leave me in peace, I am suddenly very tired, and I can't stand your presence in my bedroom at the moment."</p><p>Lucius nodded, suddenly realizing that it was best not to argue about this. I was left alone in blessed peace, and as I felt my eyes grow heavy, I dreamed of Seraphine, and what life could have been were she not taken from me so young....</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>
  <em>The smoke from the Hogwarts Express blows my skirts in a haphazard way. I am holding the hand of my daughter, my Seraphine. She is tall for her age, and so very smart and powerful. She wears a smart designer suit, and her heels click on the pavement as we walk through the portal to Platform 9 3/4 together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wavy black hair, black eyes, but she looks like me in the way she purses her lips, the way her nose crinkles with amusement when she finds something funny. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is about to board the red and black train when she says, "Mum, it is okay. I'm going to join Grandma soon, and she has always secretly wanted a grandbaby."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was I wrong in telling your father as I did?" I ask, hugging her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My daughter nods. "Not even the mudblood ginger harpy visits him in his dreams. But I will, I promise. You will go through a long period of separation, but he loves you, so be patient."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I reach for her hand, and I want to go with her. But she shakes her head, "No, mum. My half brother needs you, and you will need him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What of your father and I?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seraphine smiles knowingly in exactly the same way Severus smiles. "You will know when the time will be to reunite with him. Be patient, your love is a true one, it will prevail, but he needs to heal from the ginger harpy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cry bitter tears, "I love you, my darling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My daughter hugs me tight, and cries, "I love you too, mother. Please tell father I love him too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to tell her more, ask her more, but the dream fades, and as she boards the Hogwarts Express, I am left on that platform sadder than I have ever felt in my life, until I wake up, that is, and realize that it was all a dream....</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Candle For Seraphine Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>The dour teenaged wizard took down his pensieve as soon as he returned to his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. He took Narcissa's memory vial from his pocket, and poured it into the pensieve. He stirred it with his wand. He vaguely saw Ignotius Black yelling at her, and Laurel Black slapping Narcissa across the face hard.</p><p>"Moment of truth," Severus murmured aloud. "Either you will know what made 'Cissa sick or not."</p><p>He put his head in, and found himself in her Slytherin dorm room. Narcissa was vomiting in the toilet, and Bellatrix was there.</p><p>"I told you to take the silvian earlier, sissy," Bellatrix advised. "I mean, I have had to take it three times already. But daddy won't like finding out his little Princess is in a family way. Please tell me it's sexy Lucius's at least."</p><p>Narcissa wiped at her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. "Impossible, the timing is off to make that happen," Narcissa shook her head. "But I'm telling you now that father can't force me to give up my child."</p><p>Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders. "Welp, I'm not one to judge. At least it's not a mudblood's kid, so good on you there."</p><p>Narcissa stood up. "You can't tell mum and dad about the baby. Please, sister. Dad would absolutely lose it."</p><p>Bellatrix made the Sign of the Cross. "Sister's honor, I swear I won't tell mummy and daddy that you got knocked up. He's not my type personally, but he's kinda cute, I guess. Is he any good?"</p><p>Narcissa laughed, and blushed. "Yes, very. And that's <em>all</em> I will say about Severus."</p><p>Bellatrix giggled. "Ooo!" She made a zipping motion across her lips, "Say no more, I totally get it. I'm really going to get in the Dark Lord's good books by sharing the love, so to speak."</p><p>Narcissa washed her hands, and took out a red potion Severus was very familiar with. She drank it, and winced at the taste. "Bella, I doubt the Dark Lord wants whatever is crawling in your crotch these days. He will have to waste precious time going to the clinic to get a shot."</p><p>Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "Whatever. At least, I spread my legs for only pureblood wizards, so you have no room to judge me, Narcissa..."</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>The vision changed, and Narcissa was done listening to an enraged Mr Black raving about her wanton ways, and she was fortunate that he was generous enough to not kick her out in the streets because of the Trace. The red howler tore itself to pieces, and she began to cry bitterly, looking like she was completely betrayed....</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>The vision changed, and Narcissa stood in the parlor as her mother slapped her, hard across the face. Her father berated her, and her defense of him and their child was impassioned and inspiring. He felt like absolute shit to continue to hold on to Lily Evans in his heart. Would Lily have risked disownment to be with him? He didn't think it likely.</p><p>The Thanksgiving dinner was miserable for her as she fought morning sickness to eat her dinner, but of course, she was keeping this a secret from the Malfoys. He heard her admit to Lucius that she loved her boyfriend, instead of him. Lucius took it well, but Severus knew that Lucius was deeply hurt by this revelation...</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>"I'm sorry, my lady," An old mediwitch announced, "But you lost the child. She would have been a fine little girl."</p><p>Narcissa sobbed, and he fought the urge to comfort her. Her father literally murdered his granddaughter for the sake of blood purity. Shit! No wonder she felt bitter when he visited her!</p><p>Did Narcissa have time to name their child? A daughter...would she have looked like him or 'Cissa? He suddenly wanted to know. The healers took the two month old fetus away, and he had no notion of what they did with the child. He saw it very briefly, and she was so tiny, so vulnerable....</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>Severus stumbled to his bed, and laid down on the bed. A grief that he didn't know he had washed over him. Narcissa had given him a child, a little witch, and her father laced her nightly tea with pennyroyal and silvian to prevent that from becoming a reality. Merlin's beard!</p><p>He sobbed into his pillows, and he curled up into the fetal position and gave himself up to his sadness. He heard a soft knock on the door, and he used his wand to unlock it.</p><p>Lucius came in, and he asked, "What's wrong, Severus?"</p><p>Severus wiped at his eyes, composing himself. "It's nothing to concern yourself with. Is the car almost here to take us to King's Cross Station?"</p><p>"Are you sure, I--"<br/>"I said I'm fine, damn it!"<br/>"Okay, okay. Are you ready to go?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Severus packed his school trunk, and latched it in place. He cleared away his emotions. He understood why Narcissa did not want to confide in him, and why she felt the need to keep her pregnancy a secret. No, it would not do to dwell on such things.</p><p>He lugged his school trunk down the stairs, and Abraxes Malfoy was talking with his son. He smiled when he saw him.</p><p>"I was just giving Lucius some spending money," Mr Malfoy said. "We will see you for the ball this year, won't we, son?"</p><p>Severus plastered on a grin for Lucius's father. "Of course, Uncle. I will see you then."</p><p>Mr Malfoy handed him some spending money, and hugged him. "You too, boy. You too. Safe travels.."</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>He boarded the train, and spotted Lily making out with Potter. Lily blushed when he spotted her.</p><p>"What are you staring at, Snivilus?" Potter demanded.</p><p>Severus shrugged, "I'm just wondering when you're getting your shots for your dog and rat. But I suppose I should go, I wouldn't want your diseases to infect me."</p><p>Lily snarled, "At least none of us practice the dark arts, <em>snake</em>."</p><p>Just a few days ago, that insult would have hurt him, but since he was dealing with Narcissa's revelation he realized how incompatible he would have been with Lily.</p><p>"Whatever, Evans," He said indifferently. "I don't care. You made your aspirations very clear. Now, I have to go sit with my real friends who accept me for me. Good day, Evans."</p><p>He left them standing there, dumbfounded. He found Narcissa talking with her friends in the Slytherin part of the train, and asked, "May I speak with you, Narcissa?"</p><p>She nodded, and they found an empty train compartment. He took out a white votive candle, complete with a glass holder, and lit it with his wand.</p><p>"What is this for?"<br/>"For our girl."</p><p>Narcissa teared up, and cried, "Oh, Severus. I...I named her Seraphine. Is that alright?"</p><p>He nodded, feeling the rightness of the name. "It's a beautiful name. Did they even bury her?"</p><p>Narcissa shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I see her in my dreams. She looks like you a lot, but with my face shape, and our shared height. She is very pretty, and looks to be about a first year in my dreams."</p><p>He hugged her from behind, and she rested her head on his chest. He was crying silently, "F-For you, Seraphine. Daddy loves you, and so does mummy."</p><p>She turned her face to look up at him, and their lips met. He gently pulled away. "We could always have another," Narcissa whispered.</p><p>Severus shook his head, "We can't. You have to marry Lucius, and then we have to...well, live a lie. Being part of the Dark Lord's service....I can't afford to worry about you."</p><p>She nodded, resignation making her lovely features become more sad. "I understand. I just wish it could have been you, Severus. I l--"</p><p>He put a finger to her lips, and she kissed it. "I do too, 'Cissa. Believe me, a part of me always will."</p><p>"I understand. A lie, indeed."<br/>He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back. "But until that time, I want you, only you."</p><p>Severus smiled, "Good. But we are taking precautions this time, understood?"</p><p>Narcissa laughed, "Of course, darling."</p><p>They extinguished the candle, and he put it away. They changed into their school uniforms, and when they went up to the school, the lie had to be lived. But in private, oh yes, in private, they continued their relationship, until the day Narcissa Black became Narcissa Malfoy, and from that moment on, both witch and wizard put their hearts on ice to the rest of the world....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>I chose a sleek black halter gown, and I used my Occlumency training to put on my mask. The mask of propriety, and not letting my emotions rule over me. Severus, Lucius, and our friends, were present at the wintry wonderland theme of the Malfoy ballroom.</p><p>Normally, I would have loved the decorations, and even took part in putting them up. But I was still fighting my depression, and I dreamed of Seraphine. In every dream she was older, and we spent time together. She was a proud Slytherin, of course, a prodigy in Potions and Transfiguration, and she was very popular in her school House. But she had no inclinations to either sex, and in my dreams, I supported her decision.</p><p>Severus would be very proud of her, and love her fiercely. My dreams brought me comfort, and in sleep, I no longer grieved for a daughter who had no chance at life.</p><p>Lucius awaited me, wearing a dark green tie, and his long blonde hair was tied back with a bow. On any other guy, this would look too effeminate. But on Lucius, it looked perfect. Lucius led the first waltz, and we glided across the floor. We barely said a word to each other, and when I got to dance with Severus, he had on his mask of indifference as well.</p><p>But when the dance was over, he kissed my hand, and winked at me subtly. My heart raced at that, and I wished that we had had more interactions, but during dinner, my hopes were dashed to pieces.</p><p>My father stood, and addressed the guests, "Friends, and honored guests. I not only wish to send out my fondest Christmas joy to all of you, but on this wondrous night, my godson Lucius has honored me in the oldest of traditions, and asked for my daughter Narcissa's hand in marriage, to which I heartily agreed. To the happy couple!"</p><p>"The happy couple!" The crowd chimed.</p><p>I had no choice but to rise and address all of the guests. I smiled, and said politely, "I am honored to be joining such a traditional, and wonderful family such as the Malfoys, as I love Lucius very deeply. I can think of no higher honor than that."</p><p>"Huzzah!" People called out.</p><p>Lucius came around to my side of the table, and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He placed a beautiful filigree diamond ring on my finger, but the expected magic that was supposed to encircle our hands did not happen. I knew why, of course, but I played it off since there was no need to bond magically within pureblood society.</p><p>The ball was then a celebration of this momentous joining of two powerful, influential wizarding families, but inside, I wanted to die. I kept up my facade until the dessert and gift giving took place.</p><p>At the end of the evening, I heard rocks being tossed at my window. I looked out, and Severus was on a broom. "Can you come out? We have barely had time to spend together," He said.</p><p>I threw on a black cloak over my long dark blue nightgown, and climbed on to his broom. I wrapped my arms around him, and he flew us to the gardens.</p><p>He landed and helped me off the broom like the gracious gentleman that he was. I took his hand in mine, and he said, "Lucius won't be able to truly bond to you."</p><p>I sighed heavily. "I know, but we had a child together, and I think we bonded the first night we were together. Do you remember?"</p><p>Severus paused in his stride, and faced me. "Yes. I felt it the moment I finished inside you."</p><p>He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me flush to him, and purred in my ear, "The moment you said you loved me," He cupped my breasts, and teased my nipples with his fingers, "The moment you cried out as I filled you."</p><p>"Severus....But if we are bonded..."</p><p>"Then you could have ten children with my cousin, and it wouldn't mean a damn thing to the bond we sealed that night," Severus answered, his voice soft. "You belong to me, witch."</p><p>"Forever," I whispered.<br/>He kissed me, "Wife."<br/>"Husband."</p><p>"Lover..." He kissed my neck, biting me slightly.</p><p>"Beloved..." I whispered.</p><p>Severus crashed his lips against mine, and he apparated us...to my bedroom. He ripped my cloak off of me, and then my nightgown.</p><p>He moved to kiss me, but I said, "Wand first."</p><p>He pointed his wand to my womb, "<em>Inconceptadeletus</em>."</p><p>I felt a deep tingle in my womb, and then it dissipated. "Okay, it's working now."</p><p>"Thank Merlin," Severus growled, and vanished his clothes. He grabbed me, and laid me on the bed. <br/><br/></p><p>He trailed his tongue up my abdomen, and to my breasts. "Gods, 'Cissa. You are exquisite, and all mine," He rasped against me. "Say it, love."</p><p>"I'm yours."<br/>"I'm yours too, my love."</p><p>He took his time, torturing my body with his licks and touches, as if he wanted to commit all of my curves and the feel of me to memory. When he finally entered me, I cried out at how good, how perfect he felt. Severus closed his eyes and trembled at the sensation as well.</p><p>He pinned my arms above my head as he picked up the pace, moving deeper and deeper with each thrust, and my breasts bounced with each movement. He occasionally paused to suckle a nipple, and I moaned at my added sensitivity. We then stared into each other's eyes, and I teared up.</p><p>"Oh 'Cissa," Severus whispered. "Shhh...don't cry...share the grief with me."</p><p>"I love you," I whispered.<br/>"I love you too."</p><p>He turned me over, and entered me from behind, leaving little kisses along my spine that made me gasp. He chuckled and circled my overly sensitive clit as we kissed deeply, our tongues mating just as slowly as our lower halves. I moaned against his mouth as I reached my climax. He soon followed, and he shuddered as he filled me with his warm seed.</p><p>He withdrew out of me, and collapsed off to the side on my bed. I began to cry afresh for our daughter, for what my father did to our family. Severus held me in his arms, crying as well, and not ashamed to share his tears with me. Would Lucius be the same way? I had no way of knowing.</p><p>"I dream of her," He confessed, crying. "Such a bright, beautiful child. So proud to wear our school House's badge. I want to hold her, 'Cissa. I want to tell her she is so loved..."</p><p>"I know," I cried harder, "I...I <em>hate</em> him! She won't take her first steps, brew a potion, or shop with me....Severus, my father stole all of that from us, from her! Why??"</p><p>Severus sniffed, and wiped at his tears. "Because your father is a cold, unfeeling bastard who cares about nothing but his pure blood legacy. Did your mother not try to stop him?"</p><p>I kissed his chest, and fingered one of his chest scars absently. "No, she slapped me, called me a...a <em>whore</em>, and threatened to toss me on the s-street. Bella betrayed me, and I know Dora has tried to help, but if she marries that Ted Tonks boy, all bets are off there."</p><p>Severus understood. "Could you live like that with a wizard you don't love? Having his children?"</p><p>"I'm going to have to."<br/>"I understand."<br/>"Do you?"<br/>"Yes, all too well."</p><p>"I wish it could be you I'm marrying," I reassured him.</p><p>Severus held my hand, and then kissed me softly. A band of pure magical energy suffused our hands, and then dissipated into our skin.</p><p>He chuckled, "It <em>is</em> me, 'Cissa. Call your marriage one in name alone if you must."</p><p>I felt reassured by that. "But what if something happens when you take your deatheater vows, and--"</p><p>Severus kissed my lips tenderly, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. "Narcissa, even if I were obliviated of these moments, nothing can sever our marital bonds. We are one, my love. Truly."</p><p>"I hope you are right."<br/>Severus winked. "I know I am."</p><p>He cleaned us off magically, and he got dressed back in his suit. I got up out of bed, not caring that I was naked. My hair covered up my breasts, and he looked me over, and said, "No matter what happens, 'Cissa, we belong to one another, always."</p><p>"Always," I agreed.</p><p>He kissed me one last time before turning on the spot and disapparating away. I went to bed, revelling in the warm ache between my legs, and the scent of my true husband in my sheets. It smelled of peppermint, herbs, and his own clean scent, heightened from the pheromones he gave off during our lovemaking.</p><p>But after that Christmas Night of my sixth year, we never saw one another in private again, and I suspect it had to do with the Dark Lord, because he treated me as just a friend, and not my bonded lover. But I retained my memories, and after graduation, my betrothal with Lucius Malfoy ended, and the race to the wedding altar had begun in earnest....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>He finished the last button on his tuxedo, and fixed his silver tie so that it was perfectly center. Lucius looked perfect as always, but he wondered if his cousin was really doing the right thing, because they were deatheaters now. His Dark Mark still burned slightly on his left forearm, but when he received it, he made not a single sound. Lucius's response was less than...gracious. Okay, he screamed in agonizing pain as if under the Cruciatus Curse.</p><p>He felt proud to belong to something, to be a part of something bigger than himself. He vaguely remembered having his earlier memories modified, but as to what the reason was, he forgot, and it did not matter.</p><p>"You look great, cousin!" Lucius said happily. "What do you think? Should I just ride off into the sunset with Narcissa?"</p><p>Severus laughed, "And piss off your parents, and hers? I think not. Come on, Fabio, time is a wasting."</p><p>Lucius laughed, and they walked side by side down the grand staircase and out into the Malfoy gardens. The gardens were in full bloom, and the white lilies made him think, painfully, of Lily. He knew that she would never be able to love him in return, but still, he would do whatever he could to help her...</p><p>🐍💚🐍</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>As soon as I watched the Dark Mark touch Severus's skin, I saw the love for me he harbored on the surface die out. I understood why Voldemort did it, but at the same time, I hated him for depriving me of my Severus. I still felt bonded to him, so I knew that the despot would never be able to eradicate our love completely; it was there, just buried deep within him, waiting to be unearthed like precious buried treasure.</p><p>I chose a very traditional, Princess sort of gown, because I was entering into a completely political match. I wore flowers in my waved hair, and on the surface, I looked beautiful, of course, but on the inside, I wished with all of my heart that it was Severus I was marrying officially.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I walked down the flowered walkway, and of course, all eyes were on me as I maintained my polite mask of happiness. I felt my heart constrict seeing my true husband stand beside my intended. A part of me wanted to shake Severus, and tell him to snap out of it, to run away with him. But of course, I could do none of those things.</p><p>No, he was a deatheater as of last month, and one of the Dark Lord's soldiers, and I just had to bury my feelings for my wizard deep down inside of me, until the time was right. I barely paid attention to the ceremony as Lucius and I repeated the Ministry Official's words to bind me to Lucius Malfoy as his wife.</p><p>Lucius slipped on my wedding ring, and I slipped on his wedding band. Lucius then pressed a kiss to my lips that was both soft, and filled with the promise of things to come. We shared a smile, and we were announced as Lord and Lady Malfoy. The applause from our guests was extremely loud, and the rest of my wedding was a blur to me.</p><p>I wanted to get away, to just find Severus and tell him my feelings for him now. I danced a waltz with him, and he held me in such a stiff way that was completely unlike the close intimacy we once shared not so long ago.</p><p>I danced with multiple people, including Lucius's father. I didn't care, I just wanted to hole up in my bedroom and cry for what could never be. I lit a candle, and wiped at my tears.</p><p>"Happy Birthday," I said quietly. "Hello, my darling. Mum finally did it, she married your Uncle, and--"</p><p>"Uncle?" Lucius asked, coming into the room, his tuxedo jacket half off. "Narcissa, what are you talking about?"</p><p>I told him about Seraphine, but then obliviated him, deciding that it was better to not tell Lucius about my late daughter with Severus. Lucius started to make out with me, and I put on a show of enjoying his attentions. We made love, but all the while, my thoughts were of Severus, only of him, and my promise to Seraphine that one day, one day when it was time, that I would be able to lift the memory charm off of him, and be with him at long last; at least, that was my deepest, secret hope. But my time would come, sixteen years later when Draco had to be protected, and I trusted only Severus Snape to protect my family at all costs....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spinners End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>Sixteen Years Later</p><p>"Sissy!" Bellatrix hissed. "You can't do this! He can't be trusted."</p><p>I sighed, "You wanted to come with, and I allowed you to apparate with me. I am sorely regretting that decision now."</p><p>Bellatrix pouted, "I just want you to reconsider what you are doing. The Dark Lord is mistaken!"</p><p>I rounded on her, "Is he? Or, maybe you fear that your reign as his favorite one has ended. As I recall, Severus sits at his right hand side when dispensing reports from Dumbledore's little fan club."</p><p>Bellatrix looked very put out, and she sniffed the area. "I can't believe he lives in such a shitty area of England. This smells worse than Azkaban, I swear. Where is his house, you think?"</p><p>Narcissa followed the tell tale signals of magic, and quickly went down a narrow street that ended on a cul de sac that bordered what was once a nice city park; it was run down now, but she imagined that when Severus was young that it was a nice place to visit. She located Spinners End, and it was this once grand house built in the late Victorian style. She opened the black rod iron gate, and it squealed on its hinges.</p><p>Bellatrix followed her like a dark shadow, and Narcissa gathered her skirts to ascend the rotting steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell.</p><p>Wormtail came to the door, and greeted in his whiny, weak voice, "Mistress Malfoy! Mistress LeStrange! Do come in at once, this weather is most terrible for l-lovely ladies like you to travel in, and--"</p><p>"Where is he, you filthy rat?" Bellatrix demanded. "My sissy and I don't want to hear your pathetic whinging any more."</p><p>"Well, y-yes, I--"</p><p>"Run along, vermin," Severus ordered silkily. "And do fetch us some of that red elderberry wine from the cellar. If you touch any parts of my lab, I shall perhaps remedy your usage of your hands."</p><p>Wormtail whimpered, "Y-Yes, Master. R-Right away, sir."</p><p>Wormtail scurried off, and Severus turned to us. "Bella, 'Cissa. What a pleasant surprise, but a visit such as this is not a mere social call, I take it?"</p><p>"No, it is not," I said. "I wanted to come alone, but Bellatrix insisted that she accompany me...for protection, she claimed."</p><p>Severus nodded, and he led us through the house to a dusty parlor with many well read books on the book shelves. Many of them were potions books, spell books, but others were literature books like Wuthering Heights, and Edgar Allan Poe. I sat down on his sofa and took off my cloak.</p><p>Bellatrix wandered about the room, touching things at random. Wormtail soon arrived with our wine, and the rat faced wizard even brought us pastel French macaroons. Severus poured us all glasses of wine, and I took a sip. The wine was delicious, of course, and settled my nerves somewhat. Wormtail soon left, and Severus locked the door, and cast strong silencing and impertible charms so that we would not be overheard.</p><p>"Now then, Narcissa," Severus said calmly. "Do explain why you have ventured out into this drizzly overcast morning."</p><p>I explained to him my dilemma, and why I needed him to look after my son. When I was done, Severus said, "I cannot change the Dark Lord's mind. You know that no one can, and his word is law. I would advise you to keep your son's mission a secret if he has forbidden you to speak of it."</p><p>Bellatrix was pleasantly surprised. "See? <em>See</em>?? Even <em>he</em> agrees with me that Draco is more than capable of handling this most important mission. Why, if I had a son, I would feel proud to support him in this mission, no matter if he died."</p><p>"Spoken like a woman who has never lost a child before," I seethed. I didn't mean to bring up Seraphine, but I was tired of her self righteous attitude. "If you have ever dealt with that loss, then you wouldn't feel the need to climb your high horse."</p><p>Severus rose an eyebrow at our exchange. "Bella, do be quiet. 'Cissa, do go on. I would hear more about this other child."</p><p>"Not with her here."</p><p>"As you wish. And your business at hand? What of it?" He pressed.</p><p>"Please help me, Severus," I pleaded. "Lucius is in Azkaban, and is wasting away. Draco is just a boy, my <em>only</em> boy, and I'm certain that the Dark Lord wants to punish us for Lucius's mistakes during the Battle at the Ministry last year. Draco trusts and loves you, you're his favorite teacher, his godfather. Will you not help him?"</p><p>Severus gave away nothing on his face as he said, "As it happens, I know of your son's mission. However, if you told this to anyone else, your actions would warrant death."</p><p>"That's what I said, and--"</p><p>"Bellatrix, leave this house," Severus ordered. "What I have to say is for your sister alone."</p><p>Bellatrix drained her wine, and set the glass on the coffee table before leaving out the front door, and she apparated away, not caring if muggles saw her.</p><p>I turned to Severus, and was about to say something when he put a finger to his lips. I nodded, and he shot out red sparks from his wand. Wormtail yelped, and scurried away from the parlor door.</p><p>"Apologies," He said, coming closer to me. My heart sped up. "He has taken to listening in where he is not wanted. Now, where were we? You mentioned a child that you lost. Lucius's?"</p><p>I reached up, and touched his clean shaven cheek. I pressed a kiss to his lips, and whispered in his ear, "Yours, my love."</p><p>Something in his obsidian eyes cleared, and his memories came flooding back. "Seraphine. She...Do you still light a candle for her?"</p><p>Tears filled my eyes. "Yes, every year. I came here to ask for your help with Draco, but...I just...I can't live this lie any more. I love you, Severus Snape, and you will always be my true husband."</p><p>Severus caressed my cheeks, and he kissed my forehead, nearly sobbing with happiness. "Oh, 'Cissa. But, but we can't. You are still married, and people won't understand."</p><p>I slid my rings off, and back on again. "I don't care. We wed one another years ago at Hogwarts, and with Draco nearly an adult, it is time. I refused to give Lucius children after Draco...because of you. I lied to him when I said I was having fertility issues. When I got pregnant with Seraphine, it took one time, and we weren't even trying at the time. Please, Severus. Can you not give us the chance to be together as we should have been all of these years?"</p><p>Severus cried, "I...I love you too, witch. With all of my heart. I promise that I will protect Draco as if he were ours, 'Cissa, and kill Dumbledore if he can't complete the mission. But I will have to swear you to secrecy."</p><p>"I understand. But first, I think you need to warm up your very cold wife," I teased. "She has been suffering from a fatal lack of some vital warmth in her lower extremities."</p><p>Severus laughed, "Oh my, well we cannot allow you to suffer hypothermia any longer. I know just the solution to your coldness, and the solution lies within our bedroom."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up bridal style. He carried me through the dilapidated old house, and when he reached his bedroom, he lightly toed the door open, and laid me gently down on his large, comfortable sleigh bed. He locked the door behind him, put up silencing charms, and waved his wand. Our clothes fell off of us and on to the floor below us.</p><p>He crawled up to me, and he looked me over, that look of pure love shining in his eyes once more. "May I worship at your altar tonight, my goddess?"</p><p>I blushed, "Yes. But I'm hardly as trim as I used to be."</p><p>His eyes smoldered with love and lust. He shook his head. " 'Cissa, you are mine. The years will never change that. I love you as much as I did when we were both young. Do you want the charm?"</p><p>I shook my head. "I don't care. I won't object if we make a baby tonight. I have always wanted to feel your child grow inside of me."</p><p>He was truly humbled by my words. "And I have spent sixteen years ignorant of your touch. That ends right now."</p><p>"Yes, come to me, husband."<br/>"Yes, wife."</p><p>He came to me, and as we explored one another again, and became one flesh, we did things others would find both beautiful, and demeaning. But we didn't care, we had sixteen years of lovemaking to end, and it was late into the night when I rolled off of him, our bodies bathed in sweat as we laid on his bed panting heavily. We said nothing for a long time, but we didn't have to, we did it through touches and kisses.</p><p>"My love..." I whispered. "I have missed you so."</p><p>Severus brushed his thumb across my lips. "I have too, deep down inside. But we have to keep our love secret, Princess. Do you understand?"</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, I do. I don't care, I'm tired of pretending I'm not yours when I have been yours since that night we bathed together that fateful night at Hogwarts."</p><p>"And I am yours."<br/>"I love you."<br/>"I love you too."<br/>"Will you stay for dinner?"</p><p>I giggled, "Of course. But will you cook? I don't trust that rat anywhere near our dinner."</p><p>Severus kissed me lightly. "Of course. But first, let us shower off, shall we?"</p><p>I kissed him quickly, and got up off the bed. "First one in the shower gets a ton of kisses."</p><p>Severus laughed, and chased after me, streaking naked through the house. Wormtail gaped at us, his eyes wide like a dying fish as we ran down the house like teenagers. Severus caught up with me, and tickled me as he rained kisses down my neck.</p><p>"I win," He announced.<br/>"What is my prize, pray tell?"</p><p>Severus grinned slyly. "Why, my witch gets to have her wizard pin her to the shower wall as he goes balls deep into her."</p><p>I stroked his semi hard cock boldly. "I'm looking forward to it, do carry on, my darling wizard."</p><p>He drew away from me to turn on the shower, and he began to kiss and lick down my body, leaving little love bites wherever he kissed me. When he knelt at my feet, he slowly inserted two fingers inside of my slick passage.</p><p>"Severus, that's..." I gasped. "You do know that your juices are still inside of me, right?"</p><p>Severus winked. "And a lovely sight it is too to see my cum leak from you. Just a moment," He cast a wandless cleaning charm, and his seed cleared up, but then he cast a lubrication charm, and began to suck at my labia, fingering me fast and almost roughly. I moaned as he drove me insane with his fingers and tongue. But when he began to suck my clit that was when I saw stars.</p><p>"Severus! Ohhh...<em>ohhhh.</em>...AHHH! Yess...Yess!! YES!! SEVERUS!!" I screamed as I felt my inner walls clamp down on his fingers.</p><p>Severus popped his head up, pressing one last kiss to my now very swollen mons. "Do you want more?" He teased.</p><p>"Yes. Please fuck me now."<br/>Severus grinned, "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>He led me into the shower, and we came together in a series of kisses, touches, and when he pinned me up against the tiled wall and entered me, I wrapped a leg around him to steady myself. He pounded in and out of me, the only sounds were that of the water hitting the tiles, the sounds of our shared pleasure, and the frenzied slapping of flesh on flesh.</p><p>Severus kept up a rough pace for a good twenty minutes before he plunged his tongue down my throat, and jerked his hips hard into my pelvis as his cock bottomed out inside of me and he swore as his seed filled me with long, ropey strands. We kissed slowly, passionately, until he lowered my leg, and withdrew his softening cock out of me, and we showered one another. We took the time to really touch one another, and kiss as we just revelled in being able to touch each other once again.</p><p>We shared a smile and then embraced one another. We got dressed, and had dinner in the dining room. Wormtail did not join us, and I slept the night, truly at peace in Severus's arms. But when morning arrived, we shared one final, soft kiss before I turned on the spot, and disapparated with a loud pop back to Malfoy Manor, and the lie that was my life in the harsh light of day....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Swearing To Secrecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>One Month Later...</p><p>The Manor was all in a frenzy as the Dark Lord hosted yet another Revel in my house. Apparently, Voldemort was pleased that Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to touch his mother's ring, and curse his left hand. In fact, he seemed tickled pink about that. Lucius was still in prison, and Severus was looking after Draco at school.</p><p>The deatheaters and the snatchers, or lower soldiers, we're partying and carrying on with the muggle and muggleborn prisoners that were chained up, and drugged to be docile in servicing them. I decided to go to the library for peace and quiet. Bellatrix was taking part in the Revels, as was most everyone in the Manor</p><p>I was reading at one of the study desks when I felt hands stroke the back of my neck softly, running their fingers through my hair.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I tilted my head back, sighing, "Mmm, that feels good."</p><p>I heard Severus chuckle behind me, "Shall I continue?"</p><p>I looked up at him, and he wore his bronze deatheater mask, but his high necked black robes. "Mmm, yes. I am at your mercy, deatheater. But am I your victim, if all you wish is my pleasure?"</p><p>Severus removed his mask. I stood up, and put it back on. "What are you doing?" He asked.</p><p>"Be my mysterious lover," I ordered. "No names. Just you in between my legs."</p><p>Severus nodded, and he cast an incarcerous charm. Black strips of silk bound me to one of the black leather couches, and he said nothing as he teased and touched me with his skilled hands. He then parted my legs, and practically ripped my panties off of me as he freed his cock from his pants, and rubbed the smooth mushroom head along my entrance, which was already slick with my juices.</p><p>He entered me smoothly, encasing himself in my heat. We didn't kiss or say a word as he kept his deatheater mask on, and after a while he placed me on all fours, and took me fast and hard from behind as I clinged to the arm of the couch for dear life. I came multiple times, and he soon followed, moaning as his seed filled me.</p><p>He withdrew out of me, and buttoned up his pants. He removed his mask, and grinned, "Well, that was fun, I have to admit. But I sought you out for more than a tryst."</p><p>I feigned a pout, and found my panties. I put them in his right pocket, and cleaned myself off, save for his seed that was still inside of me.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Do you still wish to know of my plans?" Severus asked. "I said that it would require you to be sworn to secrecy. If the Dark Lord knew--"</p><p>I put up a hand to silence him. "I understand, and I'm willing to do that. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."</p><p>Severus poured us both some brandy, and I thanked him as he sat down next to me. He took out his wand, and I held his forearm in a gentle, but firm grip. With his free hand he touched our joined arms, and magic flowed out of it, binding us together.</p><p>"Do you, Narcissa Malfoy, swear that the information I reveal here tonight is not to be shared with anyone, save myself or the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked.</p><p>"I swear."</p><p>"And in private, only be loyal towards me, your true wizard?" He asked.</p><p>"I swear."</p><p>I cleared my throat. "And do you, Severus Snape, take only me as your bride from this night forth? No matter the outcome of this war?"</p><p>"I swear," Severus said, and the magic sealed itself. He lifted his wand away. "I think this makes three times we have wed one another. But why use an Unbreakable Vow to seal it further?"</p><p>"Because, if ever I am to carry another child of ours I would need your loyalty as my husband, my <em>real</em> husband," I reiterated. </p><p>Severus kissed my inner wrists softly. "Ah, to protect against the judgment of the wizarding world. Fear not, 'Cissa, I have fondly thought of you as you my wife for many years, save for when my memories were modified."</p><p>I nodded my head, understanding. "I understand. Well, what is this secret information you wish only to share with me, husband?"</p><p>Severus sipped his brandy before swallowing, and answering, "Ever since the night the Potters were murdered, and the Dark Lord defeated, I swore myself to Albus Dumbledore's service. I did it to protect her son Harry. I wanted to hold on to some vestige of her, because the memory charm the Dark Lord placed on me somehow reignited my remnants of love that I felt for his mother Lily.</p><p>"Anyways, I protected him, him and his two friends, the Granger girl and Weasely boy, and so I began to feed the Dark Lord false information. I suppose in the back of my mind I knew that Dumbledore was using me, but I didn't care so long as Lily's son was kept safe. But these horcruxes the Dark Lord has, the boy Harry is one as well, and if he kills him--"</p><p>"He will die," I interjected. "But he weakened himself when he created this new body by ingesting Potter's blood. So, it will not matter if he kills the boy. And what of this current curse on Dumbledore's hand?"</p><p>"Have you heard of the Tou Jours Curse?" He asked me pointedly.</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, my family vault is filled with priceless jewelry pieces tainted with the curse. Any muggleborn or half blood who touches each piece contracts a wasting disease. Only the blood of a pureblood can counteract the symptoms. You could call it the Always Pure Curse, since that is what it translates out to."</p><p>Severus exhaled heavily. "I trapped the curse to Dumbledore's hand, but it is only a matter of time before he does die, only he wants to be martyred for it, not die in his bed wasting away. The Dark Lord will expect me to kill my boss, and perhaps is counting on Draco to fail in this mission to punish both you and Lucius further as a sort of sick, depraved joke on his part."</p><p>I paced about the room, thinking. "I can't be seen to be loyal to Dumbledore's little fan club," I decided. "But I could become a spy as well."</p><p>Severus shook his head, "I won't risk you, 'Cissa. Especially, if you catch pregnant again with our child. You are my wife, darling, and I lost one child, I won't lose another, not when we just reunited after all of these years."</p><p>I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He kissed me back, and put his mask back on, but kept his mouth uncovered so he could draw my tongue into his mouth.</p><p>I straddled him, and the door opened, and Bellatrix giggled, "Whoops! I think this room is taken, Rolphy!"</p><p>Rodolphus chuckled, looking over at me on Severus's lap. "Oh, leave them be, Bells. They're just having fun like all of us."</p><p>Bellatrix tossed her black hair over her shoulders. "Yes, well, we should go, don't you and Rabbi have that Rabbit you want to test on me up in my room?"</p><p>Bella's husband kissed his wife's cheek, "Oh, yes. And the beads will go nicely with that. Do you want to join in, Narcissa? I'm sure my brother would love to have a go at you."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "No thank you, Rodolphus, I'm fine."</p><p>Severus sighed, "Do leave us, Bella. We are busy in here."</p><p>Bellatrix giggled, sniffing the room. "Oh, I'm sure you were, Sevvy. My, my, does Lucius know you're boning his little Princess?"</p><p>Severus scowled, "Get. Out."</p><p>Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix fled, and I was about to get off Severus's lap when he held my hips in place, caressing my ass as he did so.</p><p>"If you don't stop that, we're going to be in here all night," I teased, removing his bronze and black mask.</p><p>Severus cupped my breasts, and nipped the hollow of my throat. "Mm, as tempting as it would be to have you ride me, I think we had best not tempt fate any longer by being caught in the open like this."</p><p>I pouted. "Maybe later?"<br/>He laughed, "You are insatiable."<br/>"You like it."</p><p>"No. I <em>love</em> it, there is a difference," He corrected. "You are very addicting, witch. We shall see how the meeting goes. Until then, do not be surprised if I come to your bed tonight."</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I stood up, and just as he was about to leave, I threw my arms around him, and crashed my lips against his. He kissed me just as roughly, his tongue and lips conveying all the love and passion he felt for me deep down inside. He then broke the kiss, and left me standing there, my lips swollen from his kisses.</p><p>I cleaned myself up magically, and felt a bit naked underneath my dress, because Severus still had my panties in his pocket. I enjoyed the party, and the dinner feast that was served. But after the Dark Lord initially took part in some of the tortures of the newest crop of prisoners in the ballroom, he excused all of the wives of his soldiers if they did not wish to take part in the rapes.</p><p>I went to my bedroom, and got ready for bed. I threw on a sexy sheer white nightgown, and lace thong, and waited for Severus most of the night while the Revels dragged on.</p><p>But when he did arrive, he sneaked in through my window, and he put a finger to his lips as he wanted no words exchanged between us. We made slow, reverential love, and conveyed all of our love through touches, licks, kisses, and the mating of our bodies as we became one once more all night long....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Visiting Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Months Later....</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>A daughter, that was what I was going to have this time around. I still had not told Lucius about this new child, nor Draco either, since he was busy with school, and his plans regarding the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wrote to my son, asking if he wanted to come with me to visit his father, and he wrote back:</p><p>....<em>Mum, I can't. I'm still working on a way to do this mission without dirtying my hands. Please tell dad I love him, and I would see him if I could. I love you too, mum. I'm just scared of what </em><em><b>he</b></em><em> will do if I don't get this just right...</em></p><p>I set his letter aside on my desk in my parlor. I took out my wand and cast, "<em>Incendio</em>."</p><p>The piece of paper went up quickly, burning away my son's written fears and terrors. How I wished that I could do it so easily in life as well! But unfortunately, my family's support of Voldemort's cause has come at quite the hefty cost. Such a shame and a pity that the Dark Lord didn't assign such a task to Bellatrix, or any of his soldiers for that matter. No, this whole scheme was to humiliate Lucius further in order to punish him for his failure to obtain that stupid prophecy crystal from Harry Potter...</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>I got ready to go, and when I was ready, I looked myself over in my closet three way mirror. I had a noticeable curve to my belly. I stroked the front of my stomach and smiled. I already felt close to this new baby, but would I be able to keep her? I had no way of knowing.</p><p>I disillusioned my belly so that I appeared thin, and deceptively not pregnant once more. I grabbed my purse, and was halfway out the front door when I saw Bellatrix in the grand foyer approach me.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To Azkaban," I answered, "It is time for my monthly visit to see Lucius."</p><p>Bellatrix nodded. "You want company?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"The Dark Lord won't like you going to that hellhole alone," My sister remarked.</p><p>I sighed, "No, I need to see my husband alone, Bella. I know you don't understand, but I need to spend time with him."</p><p>An odd expression came over my sister's face. "I do, believe it or not. Okay, I'll cover for you, but you have to be back here before dark. You know how he gets when he's pissed off."</p><p>A shudder passed through me. "I know, but it's important that I see my husband once a month at least."</p><p>"Then go."<br/>"Thank you, Bella."<br/>"No problem."</p><p>I went outside, and walked down the driveway to the apparition point. I turned on the spot, and disapparated with a loud pop.</p><p>The dark citadel of Azkaban stood vigil on its lonely, cold, despairing island that had very few vestiges of life on it. Impenetrable wards surrounded the cold black tower, and as soon as I approached the high gates, the auror guards had their wands pointed at me. Some of the lesser guards even had muggle guns aimed right for my head.</p><p>"That's far enough," One of the aurors declared. "What is your business here?"</p><p>I drew myself to my full height, and faced the guards down. "I am Narcissa Malfoy. I am here to visit my husband for his monthly."</p><p>The auror guard shouted orders to stand down, and the gates opened up. I stepped through them, and my wand was checked to confirm my identity. I was also searched for other weapons, and they found none.</p><p>"Were you going to tell him about this child?" One of the guards inquired.</p><p>I sneered at him, "I do not believe that to be your business...guard. Don't break my wand, it cost my parents a pretty galleon."</p><p>The guard smirked, "Whatever, Malfoy. You know where to go, I trust?"</p><p>"Yes, now leave me be."</p><p>I walked down the familiar creepy hallways until I came to the right lift. I pressed the button for the 50th floor. The elevator moved at a sickeningly slow pace. When the lift finally stopped, I got out, and a guard opened the door to Lucius's cell.</p><p>I went inside, and of course, my husband's cell was damp, filthy, and unsuitable for human habitation. Lucius was curled up on his cot looking weak and pathetic. He whimpered, until I sat down and laid a hand on his head.</p><p>"Lucius," I soothed. "It's me, it's 'Cissa. Look at me."</p><p>"N-Noo," Lucius whined, and began crying. I put his head in my lap, and smoothed back his now tangled blonde hair.</p><p>"Lucius, look at me," I said.</p><p>He looked up at me, and cried, "Oh,'Cissa. You're here, you're really here. You shouldn't have come, darling. I told you not to the last time."</p><p>I nodded, kissing his forehead. "But I had to. I have to tell you about...well, me."</p><p>I told Lucius everything, beginning with the night Severus was rejected by his mudblood witch. Lucius sat up, and tears streamed down his face. He said nothing for a long time.</p><p>"Do you love him?"<br/>I cried, "Yes."<br/>"Does he love you?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Lucius blew out a long breath. "Does Draco know about you and Severus?"</p><p>I shook my head no. "Of course not. I wanted him to have as much of a stable family life as possible. But with him almost coming of age, I thought it time to tell him."</p><p>Lucius sat up, and nodded, "I should be angry with you, Narcissa, of you both, actually. But I knew you were forced into being with me. But I have to ask is why you lied about being barren."</p><p>I wiped at my eyes. "I think you know why. How could I tell you that I didn't love you? That I only gave you a son because it was expected of me from my family? From you? From your parents even?"</p><p>The old Lucius would have been angered by this, but now, he was just a shadow of his former self. Now, he was just tired, and slowly losing his nerve in his own corner of Hell.</p><p>"I understand," Lucius said wearily. "No, I <em>do</em>, darling. I know that you care for me, but...you're right, you don't love me the way I do you. I had thought with Draco your heart would have changed, but even my wealth cannot command your love."</p><p>Lucius slid his wedding band on and off his finger, and burst into fresh tears. "You..."</p><p>I took down my disillusionment charm, and revealed my three month old baby bump. "Yes..I'm so sorry, Lucius. It's why I had to see you and--"</p><p>"Go," Lucius said flatly, wiping at his tears. "Please, Narcissa. I don't want to be free either. I won't look at you pregnant with another wizard's child. Tell the Dark Lord to not free me. I would rather suffer the Last Kiss than see that baby nurse at your breast. Go. Now. Guards! The lady is done with me!"</p><p>The auror guards arrived, and I had no choice to leave. Lucius laid down on his cot, and wouldn't look my way. But just as I was leaving his cell, I heard him sob in despair.</p><p>I felt very remorseful, but when I touched the curve of my belly, and I felt bolstered by the life growing there. <em>I'm sorry, little one. I love you, but I still have to tell your daddy about you, and I'm not sure how he will react. </em>I went back to the gate, and my wand was handed back to me.</p><p>I walked back to the apparition point, and turned on the spot. I disapparated with a loud pop, and found myself back at Malfoy Manor just as it was getting dark. I quickly disillusioned my belly, and my sister soon found me.</p><p>"Thank Merlin, you are back," Bellatrix said, relieved. "But the Dark Lord wants to see you in the parlor. He wants a report."</p><p>I nodded, masking my emotions behind my Occlumency shields. I walked into the main parlor, and there sat the Dark Lord himself in all of his pale, sickly glory. I resigned myself to my fate, and decided that I would fight for my son, both of them, no matter what....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Awkward Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>The Dark Lord sat calmly at high tea, and I had no choice but to sit across from him at the table. He wore a crisp black muggle suit, and it was odd to see him wear anything but black robes, but it suited him, oddly enough.</p><p>"You summoned me, my Lord?" I prompted. "Whatever for?"</p><p>Voldemort looked me over, and smirked, "You have broken your marriage bond over you in favor of Severus Snape."</p><p>I pretended to be unaffected by his hidden threat. "I gave Lucius a son, as was my duty, and I fail to see what my personal life has to do with your vendetta against Harry Potter."</p><p>Voldemort sipped his tea, and smiled knowingly, "Oh, nothing, I suppose. You seem to believe the boy unworthy of my attentions."</p><p>I chose my next words cafefully, "I do, sir. Most of your deatheaters do, in fact. From what Draco says of him, Potter had a lot of help from more talented friends. Namely, from the mudblood Hermione Granger."</p><p>Voldemort nodded his head in agreement, "You suggest targeting those he loves. I could kill both of your wizards instantly, my dear."</p><p>I rose an eyebrow, "And you forbid polyamory? My, my, if that is the case, then Bellatrix is in deep trouble, indeed."</p><p>Voldemort scowled, "What about Bellatrix? What is she doing?"</p><p>I almost could not believe I was hearing what I was hearing, but the anger in the Dark Lord's red eyes told me the truth: he really had no idea that Bellattix was an incorrigible whore.</p><p>"I..." I feigned unertainty, "I...I am ashamed to talk about my older sister's love life. She has always been quite wanton."</p><p>He narrowed his red eyes, making me shiver. "You will tell me, or that child you carry will suffer."</p><p>"My sister is sleeping with her husband, and his twin brother," I explained, trying to keep my voice steady, but I was scared, no doubt about it. "I don't know how many others in your regime, my Lord. I'm being dead honest, and I don't know anything else."</p><p>Voldemort got up from his chair, and paced about the parlor restless, and full of rage. He did legilimency on me, and I nearly screamed from the pain. I bent over from it, kneeling on the floor. After a long time, he retracted his psychic probes from my mind, and I breathed heavily, fighting back tears.</p><p>Voldemort gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Thank you, Narcissa, for your honesty. Bellatrix will be dealt with."</p><p>"Please don't kill her."</p><p>He caressed my cheek, "I make no promises on that account. But you have proven your loyalty many times over, my dear. Still, as lovely as you are, I will not suffer your disdain by being intimate with you."</p><p>He held his hand out to me to help me up. I took his hand, and it was smooth, and seemed to have no texture to it. We sat at high tea, and said nothing for a long time.</p><p>"May I go, sir?" I asked.</p><p>The Dark Lord nodded, but just as I was leaving, he grabbed my hand, and pressed a kiss to my hand. He released me, and I walked on legs that turned to water, and when I was out of earshot of him, I ran upstairs, and locked the door to my master bedroom. I stripped off my clothes, and took a shower. I showered a bit before sinking to the tiled floor, and broke down in tears.</p><p>I sobbed out my inner emotions, and cried, wrapping my arms around myself as I cried. The water turned cold and frigid, and I had no choice but to turn it off.</p><p>I slowly got ready for dinner, but before I went downstairs to join the others for dinner, I wrote a letter to Severus:</p><p>
  <em>Dearest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is something that I have been wanting to tell you, but have not had the confidence to do it before. I must tell this secret to you in person, because it is vitally important to us both. When can we meet in safety?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All My Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa</em>
</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>I sent the letter off with my favorite barn owl, Caramel. I fed her an owl treat, and she nuzzled my fingers affectionately.</p><p>"I know, sweetie," I murmured, stroking her soft feathers. "But we have to risk it, Severus must know the truth, it has been far too long."</p><p>Caramel hooted happily, after I tied my letter to her leg after sealing it with a blog of green wax with the Black crest on it, not the Malfoy family crest. I watched Caramel fly off, and I just had to pray that Severus got my letter in time for us to meet in secret.</p><p>I touched my rounded belly, and disillusioned it. <em>Don't worry, little love. Your daddy will know of you soon, and then we can think of something then. But until then, please bear with me, Princess. I love you, so very much....</em></p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Awkward Meeting Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>He read Narcissa's letter five times to be certain he read it correctly. Secret news? Just what in the world was she hiding, and why did she want to meet in person? He aimed to find out. She came on the afternoon train into Hogsmeade, and they settled into a private room in The Three Broomsticks inn.</p><p>Narcissa was dressed, as always, in designer witch robes, and her blonde hair up in her usual perfect French bun. As soon as he saw her, all the ache he felt for her over the past several months, came to the fore, and he found himself crushing her to him, holding her tight. She crashed her lips to his, and he kissed her back, plunging his hands into her hair, and claiming her mouth, marking her as his. They were both tearing up when they drew away from each other, staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>" 'Cissa, I've missed you," He murmured softly in her ear. "To what do I owe this honor?"</p><p>Narcissa wiped at her tears, and said, "I'm sorry that we have to meet in secret like this, my love. But we had to meet in person for this."</p><p>He led her to the main table where Madam Rosmerta already laid out high tea for them.</p><p>They served one another tea, and snacked on some crumpets before Narcissa said carefully, "Severus, do you remember the last Revel three months ago?"</p><p>Severus nodded, and waited for her to continue. "Well...I...I'm pregnant. Of course, it is yours, and against my own upbringing, I went to a muggle healer to determine the gender. We're..." Narcissa smiled, "Oh Severus, it's a girl. But--"</p><p>Severus couldn't speak for a long time. He couldn't even breathe! A daughter... "The Dark Lord found out, didn't he?" He put in.</p><p>Narcissa wept, "Yes. It wasn't so bad telling Lucius, but at least with him, I wasn't in immediate danger. But the Dark Lord's moods have been getting erratic even for him. It has been hard to live under the same roof as him. But Bella, of course told him about us, and he interrogated me. He didn't torture me, just used legilimency on me harshly. I, in turn, let slip the nature of Bella's affair with Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan."</p><p>A faint smirk flashed on Severus's face, "Ah. I'm honestly shocked that the Dark Lord is not aware that his bedmate is so <em>wanton</em>, shall we say? Or, perhaps he was living in denial, I cannot decide which."</p><p>She reached across the table to hold his hand. He kissed it, holding her hand lightly. She removed her disillusionment charm, and she did indeed, look pregnant. "What are we going to do, Severus? I don't feel safe at the Manor, knowing that the Dark Lord is aware I'm carrying your child."</p><p>"Would you consider joining the other side?" Severus asked carefully. "You could see Andromeda again, and catch up on the time you lost with her. I cannot leave my post as the double agent, it would look too suspicious. But I would feel easier in my mind if you and our daughter were kept safe."</p><p>Narcissa thought it over, and then a bright smile spread across her face, "Yes, I will do that. But not because I believe in Albus Dumbledore's cause. I don't believe in either cause, to be honest. I just want to be able to raise my children in peace at this point in my life, hopefully with my wizard by my side."</p><p>Severus smiled, "You will always have me, darling. Always. Now that that is settled, we should make our arrangements with Dumbledore, naturally. Do you wish to meet him?"</p><p>Narcissa nodded, "Of course. Although, Lucius had called him a pompous ass on more than one occasion."</p><p>He laughed, "He is that, but not an entirely unreasonable one. Shall we?" He offered her his hand to help her up.</p><p>She rose, and took his hand in hers. They shared a brief, loving kiss, and he touched her rounded belly. He felt the life inside there, and felt humbled by the knowledge that he helped create this life inside of her. His daughter...after losing Seraphine, this was a wonderful blessing, and he had no intention of wasting it...</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>The gryffin guarding the Headmaster's office was just as imposing as Lucius described it. Personally, she would have preferred a snarling dragon guard the office door, but that was my Slytherin sensibilities coming to the fore. I had to remember that the current Headmaster was a Gryffindor, and not of my school House.</p><p>"Lemon drops," Severus said, with disdain. The gryffin moved aside, and the stairs appeared, moving upward like an escalator until it reached the door.</p><p>He led me up the stairs, and he knocked. "Enter," Dumbledore said from within.</p><p>We went inside, and the office was both beautiful, and full of odd design quirks like various inventions spread out on a table, or a Phoenix that was sleeping on its perch. Albus Dumbledore himself sat at a huge golden desk designed in the neo gothic style. He was poring over various pieces of parchment, and doing it carefully, since his left hand was blackened and was cursed with the Tou Jours Pur Curse. He wore dark red robes, and he smiled at us by way of greeting.</p><p>"Madame Malfoy," Dumbledore said politely. "My, my, this is a pleasant surprise, indeed. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Severus scowled, "Oh, it is pure necessity that brings us here, I can assure you. 'Cissa, you may explain."</p><p>I sat down in one of the guest chairs and crossed my legs. I told Dumbledore our whole story, leaving nothing out.</p><p>He did not interrupt me once, and when my story was over, he smiled warmly, "I see what part I am to play in this. Your sister Andromeda is already one of the Order of the Phoenix's members. I have no doubt that Tom Riddle will eventually contrive to find some way to harm this child you carry."</p><p>I breathed out a sigh of relief, "That is also my greatest fear. Bellatrix has been lost to me for years, and is completely devoted to the Dark Lord. I myself never had ambitions to become a deatheater myself, although that choice was removed from Draco. I simply would like this girl to live in peace, I don't care personally for either side's politics in the matter of this war. My family's slavish devotion to being 'always pure,' killed our daughter. I would not have a repeat in history this time around."</p><p>Dumbledore seemed to be deeply touched by my words, and stammered, "S-Severus I had no idea you had been keeping this such a closely guarded secret. I thought you loved Harry Potter's mother Lily."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "No, not love. I will always care for her as my friend. But I would ask simply for your protection of my family, in exchange for me continuing to guard Lily's son."</p><p>Dumbledore rose, and paced about his office before turning to me. "How much do you know about the plan to kill me?"</p><p>I folded my arms across my chest. "I will not volunteer that information without assurances that you will honor what Severus is proposing. You will get no better offer than that, sir."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, understanding, "Ah. Yes, of course I will accept Severus's most generous offer. Now, what information do you have regarding your son, Madame--"</p><p>"If you must call me by title, Dumbledore, then call me Madame Prince," I decided. "I am only Lucius Malfoy's wife in name alone. Wizarding protocol, you understand."</p><p>Dumbledore smiled warmly, "Yes, I do understand. Congratulations, Severus. But on to business, you have information?"</p><p>I nodded my head. "Before the school term began, the Manor received information from Mr Borgin himself that he had on hand a vanishing cabinet. I trust you understand the significance of this object?"</p><p>Amusement sparkled in his blue eyes. "Do continue, Narcissa. Was this a commission from the Dark Lord himself, or Lucius Malfoy?"</p><p>"The Dark Lord," I continued. "Anyway, due to his research into the archives of Hogwarts, he discovered that the school has its twin hidden somewhere in the castle. The plan is to get Draco to master the protean charm, and safely transport deatheaters into the school to stage a coup to take it over. Draco, of course, is supposed to kill you."</p><p>Both wizards seemed to be lost in thought for a long time before Dumbledore said, "It would have to be in the Room of Requirement. But as to where it is, I do not know. The place is a veritable labyrinth to be honest."</p><p>"And yet magic leaves traces," I pointed out. "No matter if the spell was a curse or a benign charm. I am certain that the vanishing cabinet can be found, especially with the amount of spellwork going on around it recently."</p><p>Severus winked at me. "True. Want to come with me to destroy it?"</p><p>"As long as we get to roast marshmallows on its ashy remains, I'm all for it," I joked.</p><p>Severus laughed, and kissed the top of my head. "Pity. If I had known you craved them, I would have bought some."</p><p>"I'll settle for chocolate."<br/>"Deal."</p><p>Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable with our exchange, "I suppose that I will leave you to it. Just try not to burn the school down, will you?"</p><p>I stood, and laced my fingers through Severus's. "We won't. Thank you, Headmaster."</p><p>Dumbledore bowed his head. "Of course, it's no trouble at all. I will handle things on my end."</p><p>Severus and I left, but halfway to the Room of Requirement, Draco caught up to us. "<em>M-Mum</em>? Professor Snape? What are you two doing here? And...mum, you're freaking pregnant??"</p><p>Severus scowled, "Should we tell him now, or later?"</p><p>I weighed my options, and decided that my son had to be sworn to secrecy. He nodded, agreeing, "I agree. But not here. Come, Mr Malfoy, we must have this discussion in my quarters."</p><p>Draco still was confused, but he came along with us willingly enough. Once we were in Severus's quarters, he swore Draco to secrecy, and told him our entire story from beginning to the present....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Revealing The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>Draco sat next to me on Severus's black leather couch stunned into silence after hearing the story of my affair with Severus. I reached over to take one of his hands in mine. He looked at me, then Severus, then at my baby bump, and he exhaled a deep breath.</p><p>"I...I kind of always suspected you and dad weren't close, mum," Draco said quietly. "I guess I understand why you guys didn't tell me earlier."</p><p>I nodded my head. "I will understand if you don't accept this son, but you know what pureblood society is like. I had no choice but to marry your father, I had no choice in the matter."</p><p>Draco nodded, "I know, and it's okay, mum. Really, it is. I'm sorry dad didn't like it, though. So, am I going to have a little half-sister or brother?"</p><p>I smiled, "Sister."</p><p>Draco's gray eyes lit up. "Oh, wow. I'm sad I never got to meet my older sister, though, that was a dick move on Grand's part...to you know, poison you like that."</p><p>Severus sighed with relief, "Yes, and I would have helped your mother more with her grief if the Dark Lord didn't obliviate my memories of these events."</p><p>Draco frowned, "That sucks. I mean, I love dad and admire him, and stuff, but you're like the dad I never had, Uncle. If you make my mother happy, I'm in full support of you guys."</p><p>I held my arms out, and Draco let me hug him. He hugged me back, and touched my belly. He felt the baby kick a bit before I cleared my throat, "Thank you, for your support, son. But you two talk, I have a date with a loo."</p><p>Draco smirked, "I'm sure. It wasn't me hugging you, was it, mum?"</p><p>I tousled his blonde hair like when he was little. "No, honey. It's one of those unfortunate side effects mum's to be have to go through with their baby pressing against their bladders."</p><p>Draco chuckled, "Yikes. I'll let you go then."</p><p>I got off the couch and Draco said, "Mum?"</p><p>"Yes, son?"</p><p>Draco fidgeted in his lap with his fingers. "I'm glad that you're with my godfather. You two seem very happy together."</p><p>I went and hugged him. He stood, and hugged me back, crying happy tears. I rubbed his back like he was a little boy again, and he kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Sorry."<br/>"Don't be, son. I love you too."</p><p>I went into the bathroom, did my business, and cleaned it up using magic. Severus had always been a fastidious wizard, but he still had very much a bachelor's bathroom. I freshened up, and heard Severus and Draco talking about what the next move was going to be. I soon came out, and I sat next to Severus.</p><p>He gave me a light kiss by way of greeting, and he filled me in on the plan, "When the next Order of the Phoenix meeting is scheduled, I want you to accompany me, 'Cissa. Draco, you will remain at Hogwarts, and you will make it appear you are carrying out the Dumbledore assassination plot."</p><p>Draco asked, "Okay, soo, not even Dumbledore's little fan club can know that you two changed sides? It's not like I asked to be branded a deatheater for life!"</p><p>Severus sighed, as he marshalled up his patience, "Draco, you have to understand that the Dark Lord is perhaps one of the most naturally skilled legilimens alive today. He is also exceedingly paranoid, and is growing more and more obsessed with Harry Potter by the day. He is beginning to attack his own followers on the most flimsy of pretexts. If you are even shown to be the slightest bit disloyal to his cause, he will have you killed as an example to your father, and all those who would rebel against him."</p><p>Draco shivered at that, but then sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll stay put. But what should I do then?"</p><p>Severus and I looked at one another and shared a secret smile. "Well, you could show us where the vanishing cabinet is," I suggested. "We were planning on destroying it, after all, until you caught us. Would you be up to helping us?"</p><p>Draco's eyes lit up with joy. "Cool! But...But you taught me not to use magic to destroy antiques, mum. Are you sure it's okay?"</p><p>I laughed, "Well, since this is a special case, just this one time, I will let you destroy something old and ancient."</p><p>Draco smirked, "This is awesome! Let's go, I know exactly where it is."</p><p>We headed out, and after ducking into various corridors to avoid passing students, Draco showed us the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. He paced in front of it a few times before a huge medieval door formed seemingly from the castle wall itself. It was certainly a clever piece of magic, and it was one of the few times magic itself left me in awe.</p><p>True to Dumbledore's word, the room was a veritable labyrinth of assorted junk and debris left over from the centuries of young witches and wizards attending school here. I felt a pull to open up a jewelry box, and I saw a silver and sapphire diadem enclosed within.</p><p>There were diamonds bordering it, and I called out, "Severus, Draco, come take a look at this."</p><p>Draco looked it over. "It's beautiful, like something dad would keep on display. What do you think, Uncle?"</p><p>Severus touched the large sapphire, and felt the magic flowing through it, "Good gods, this is full of dark magic. I'm going to take it with us, just in case it could be important."</p><p>I agreed, "I think that's for the best. Now, son, show me where this vanishing cabinet is."</p><p>Draco nodded, and led me to a tall covered wardrobe. "Here it is. I've been trying to use it all year. So far, nothing has worked."</p><p>Severus soon joined us, and he said, "Well, wands at the ready everyone. One...two...three<em>...Incendio</em>!"</p><p>We all repeated the spell, and soon, the vanishing cabinet was a pile of ashes at our feet. Severus spread the ashes, and soon, the cabinet was no more. I felt a bizarre sense of accomplishment in foiling the Dark Lord's plans in some small way.</p><p>Severus and I held hands, and he kissed my hand. I kissed his cheek, and Draco smiled, approvingly of what he saw. We soon left the Room of Requirement, and I shared one last hug with my son.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay with me being with Severus?" I asked.</p><p>Draco smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, I am. You love each other, that's plain. I love you, mum. I know I don't say it enough, but I do. I just want you to be happy, and if I have to have two dads, then that's cool. He's been more of a dad to me than my own anyway."</p><p>I smiled, "Thank you, Draco. I may have to go into hiding because of your sister, but I love you, so very much."</p><p>Draco kissed my cheek. "I love you too, mum. I have to get to Herbology, or I'll be late."</p><p>Severus handed Draco a hall pass, and as I watched my son leave, I said, "I hope our daughter gets to wear a snake badge just as we did."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "You never know, we could get a Ravenclaw. I recall you were almost sorted there."</p><p>"Yes, well, solving riddles to get into my dorm room seemed silly at the time," I remarked. "But I should get going, I've been away too long."</p><p>Severus sighed, "Please stay with me, 'Cissa. I want you to remain by my side."</p><p>I kissed him. "Very well, I will. Show me to your quarters, I need to rest."</p><p>"Alright, let's go."</p><p>We went to the dungeons, and he gave me the password to come and go as I pleased in his quarters. He changed his robes, and I helped button him back up.</p><p>"There you are, all ready for company," I remarked, buttoning the last one place at the nape of his neck. "It's a shame you can't stay."</p><p>Severus winked, "Ah yes, a pity. How does a candlelit dinner by the fireplace sound?"</p><p>I tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "It's a date. No wine, though, I am carrying a child you know."</p><p>"Sparkling cider then."<br/>"And chocolate."</p><p>Severus laughed, "Yes, chocolate. I had almost forgotten about your pregnant sweet tooth. Rest assured, you will get your fix, dear. Now, I must go teach the dunderheads about vampires and how not to find yourself turned into one."</p><p>I laughed, "Funny, I thought you already were one. Darn, there goes my dream of an eternal kingdom with you."</p><p>Severus smirked, "Yes, a pity. Well, wish me luck?"</p><p>"Good luck."<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>Severus gave me a brief, but soft kiss, and he left. I busied myself with cleaning up his quarters, reading, and taking a lovely, restful nap on his bed. I felt calm, at peace even, and I savored it while I could, because I knew that these days of peace would become few and far between in the coming months....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meeting The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>Two Months Later...</p><p>Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the old family homestead. I was seventeen the last time I left this house, and I promised myself that I would never set foot in it again.</p><p>I held Severus's hand as we disembarked from the muggle taxi car, and he asked, "Are you ready?"</p><p>I looked at the hidden townhouse, and shook my head. "No. But I have to be, for Seraphine's sake. Will they find it strange to see you with a witch on your arm?"</p><p>Severus kissed me lightly, "I don't care what they think, darling. We are together, that is what counts."</p><p>I gently squeezed his hand for reassurance. He squeezed my hand back. "Yes, it is. I'm ready now to go inside, even though my Aunt's portrait will raise a ruckus once we're across the threshold."</p><p>Severus shrugged, "Walburga can kiss my ass too."</p><p>I laughed, "Eww, terrible imagery there. Kiss me quick to make it go away." He did, and I melted into the kiss. "Oops, this shade of lipstick is all wrong for you, darling. Let me fix it. <em>Tergio</em>."</p><p>The lipstick came off his lips, and I reapplied it magically. When I was presentable again, I flicked my wand in the familiar unlocking pattern I knew by heart. My childhood home appeared, and we walked up the steps, and rang the doorbell.</p><p>Molly Weasely nee Prewett, opened the door, and she looked shocked by the sight of me holding Severus's hand, and the sight of my now five month old belly.</p><p>"Molly," Severus greeted.</p><p>"Severus. I...Dumbledore told me you might bring Mrs Malfoy by and--"</p><p>Severus cleared his throat, "Molly, as far as all are concerned, Narcissa is not with Lucius any more. Now, may we come inside, or not?"</p><p>The plump ginger haired witch nodded her head, and let us pass. She then shocked me by hugging me, and gushing over my big belly.</p><p>"Oh, it's so nice to see a pregnant witch in these dark times!" She gushed. "Come, I have sparkling cider to settle your stomach right quick, dear. How far along are you?"</p><p>"Five months."<br/>"Boy or girl?"<br/>"Girl."</p><p>"How wonderful! Now, you run along now Severus," Molly admonished, "I'm sure that the boys will be congratulating you all night once they hear the news."</p><p>Severus scowled, "Yes, I'm sure. Do call me if you get sick of all these ladies touching your belly, won't you, 'Cissa?"</p><p>I laughed, kissing his cheek. "Of course. I will be fine, dear. You go talk to Dumbledore."</p><p>Severus bowed, and when we were alone, Molly prattle on a mile a minute as she talked about babies. I soon met her daughter Ginny, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and my niece Nymphadora Tonks. My niece looked me over skeptically at first, and then pulled me in for a tight hug.</p><p>"Oh, my gods," Tonks wept, "You...um, you're really big. Please tell me that ain't Malfoy's kid."</p><p>I laughed, "No, it's Severus's. You look a lot like your mum. Except for your hair, it's very...pink."</p><p>Tonks grinned, "Yeah, well, I was born with my dad's sandy brown hair, and I thought that was too dull, so because I'm a metamorphagus from my dad, I decided to hell with looking like a mouse. You don't like it?"</p><p>I smiled, "It's fine, dear. It's just not something I would ever do to my hair. Is your mother here?"</p><p>Tonks nodded, "Yep, she's in the kitchen cooking dinner."</p><p>I then looked over Hermione Granger, and waved her over. She seemed to be a bit intimidated by me, but I said reassuringly, "It's alright, I won't bite, girl. I'm just curious about you."</p><p>She flipped her wavy brown hair out of her face. "Why? Your son bullied me all throughout school. Why are you even here? Did you have a change of heart, or something?"</p><p>I rested a hand on my belly. "Well, not exactly. The Dark Lord found out about my affair, and I asked for sanctuary in regards to my son. Draco may be his puppet, but this child won't be. I already lost a child to my family's obsession with our pure bloodline, I won't have history repeat itself."</p><p>Hermione's face softened. "Oh my, god's. I...I had no idea. Was that child Professor Snape's as well?"</p><p>I teared up, and I wiped away my tears delicately so as not to smear my makeup. I nodded. "How old are you, Miss Granger?"</p><p>"Eighteen, because of my time turner usage during my third year," She informed me. "I was born in 1979."</p><p>"I was sixteen when I became pregnant the first time," I found myself confessing. "My father laced my nightly chamomile tea with pennyroyal and Silvian. I miscarried, and the healers told me it would have been a girl."</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my. Oh wow, I'm so very sorry for your loss...Narcissa. I couldn't imagine being that young and losing a baby you wanted."</p><p>I wiped at my tears, smiling. "Yes, well, Seraphine wasn't exactly planned. We were just careless teenagers in love, and it didn't matter at the time to take precautions."</p><p>"I don't think so," Luna's dreamy voice interjected. "I think you wanted a baby even that young. And that's okay, you two loved each other deeply, and still do."</p><p>I smiled at the pale, ash blonde witch, and knew she was absolutely right. "Yes, and I aim to protect this girl at all costs."</p><p>Ginny grinned, "I would too in your shoes. I don't care what Harry and the boys might say, you're a strong badass witch, in my book."</p><p>I laughed, "Thank you, Miss Weasely."</p><p>Mrs Weasely soon returned with sparkling cider and she handed me a vial of anti nauseam potion. "I thought you might like these, dear. Now, girls, I need help in the kitchen."</p><p>"Do you need help...Molly?"</p><p>"Oh, nonsense!" Molly objected. "Now, let me set you up in one of the bedrooms, so you can rest up your legs. I will absolutely not hear of a pregnant witch being on her feet all day cooking food for everyone. Now, which one was your room?"</p><p>"Fourth door on the right upstairs," I said automatically.</p><p>We went in that direction, and of course, nothing about my childhood bedroom changed. We soon cleaned it up magically, and she fussed over me like a mother hen before leaving me alone. I took off my boots, and laid on my Queen sized bed. The bedding was clean, there was that to be thankful for at least, but of course, I had to pee yet again. I used the restroom, washed my hands, and drank my anti naseaum potion to ease my sudden onset of morning sickness.</p><p>I then laid back down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I tried to count the cracks in the crown moulding, and cobwebs in the corners, but soon gave it up for a lost cause when my eyelids grew heavy, and I fell blessedly asleep. I did not wake up until Molly Weasely fetched me for dinner four hours later...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Meeting The Order Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Molly woke Narcissa up in time for dinner, and nearly everyone in the Order, save for the girls, were shocked to see her at the table.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is Malfoy's <em>mum</em> doing here??" Ron Weasely blurted out, nearly shouting.</p><p>"Ronald!" Miss Granger admonished sharply. "Honestly, you don't have a <em>fucking</em> clue what is going on, so it would be best for everyone involved if you would just shut it!"</p><p>"Mum!" Mr Weasely whined like the petulant brat he was.</p><p>"Ron, do be quiet!" Molly snapped, "Mrs Malfoy is taking a big risk coming back to her childhood home, especially in her condition. Clearly, you are not mature enough to handle such an adult discussion. One more word about Narcissa being here, or you will go to bed without supper."</p><p>Mr Weasely's mouth shut with an audible pop. Conversation was sparse after that, especially with Potter, and the Weasely boy trying to figure out why Severus brought Narcissa to the meeting to begin with. The dinner continued, and he spoke mostly with Narcissa, and debating about which potions could be best used for an aphrodisiac.</p><p>Narcissa laughed, brushing her leg against his. "I do think there is one aphrodisiac that doesn't require amortentia or ambrosia."</p><p>He smirked, laying his free hand on her upper thigh under the table. "Oh? Do educate the potion master." <em>("And the master of your treasured quim. Do you want me to unlock it here and now?")</em></p><p>Narcissa continued her silly debate, giving away nothing on her face as her hand crept further up his thigh to touch his clothed cock. <em>("Mmm, I think Sammy is lonely. Such a shame I can't just crawl under the table so you can fuck my face in front of</em> <em>everyone.")</em></p><p>Her long, dainty fingers slowly unzipped his zipper, and pushed aside his underwear to free his cock. Holy shit. Other people talked to them both as her slender fingers grasped his shaft and began moving her hand up and down. He compressed his lips into a tight line as her stroking sped up, the sheer eroticism of such a proper witch stroking his cock under the table being all the stimulus he needed, apparently.</p><p>He nearly tore her silk knickers off as he thrust his fingers into her pussy roughly moving them in and out. She sped up her stroking and as dinner dragged on it just made him want her more and more. Well, two could play at this game. He knew what buttons to press to get his witch off, oh yes.</p><p>Lupin made a strange face as he flared his nostrils, and commented, "Um, is anyone stimulating someone at dinner? Moody can smell it a mile away."</p><p>People looked shocked, "Um, no one is doing that, Remus!" Molly Weasely insisted. "And if they were that would be highly inappropriate, and immoral! There are teenagers present!"</p><p>Severus thumbed Narcissa's clit, circling it as he felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers. She moaned, looking uncomfortable, "Ahh...Ohhh...um, I think I need to use the loo, Molly." <em>("You fiend! I don't care about your meeting, Mister. You're coming upstairs to fuck me now!")</em></p><p>Severus fought back a smirk, "Please return soon, 'Cissa."</p><p>Narcissa rose, and pretended to feel nauseous. She all but flew up the stairs to her bathroom. Molly Weasely looked concerned, "I had better go upstairs to see if she needs my help."</p><p>He tucked himself back in his pants, and zipped himself up. "No, I will go. She likes me by her side."</p><p>Molly nodded, smiling warmly, "Yes, of course. Arthur was the same way with all of the kids. Hurry back soon, you two."</p><p>"Eww, mum!" One of the twins blurted out. "None of us wanna hear about you being preggers."</p><p>Weasely senior laughed, "Oh hush, boys! This is what good wizards do for their witches once they are in a family way. You could stand to learn a thing or two from Professor Snape."</p><p>All of the boys seemed a bit mortified by this, but Severus didn't care: he needed to be inside his witch like yesterday. He didn't give a damn that students of his would be a floor beneath him as he pleasured his wife. He quickly went upstairs, and quickly cast some strong silencing charms before he locked the door behind him, and crashed his lips against Narcissa's, parting her lips with his tongue as he roughly claimed her mouth.</p><p>They attacked each other's clothes as he made her get on all fours as he roughly thrust himself inside of her, botttoming out as Narcissa cried out, "Severus!"</p><p>"Louder."<br/>"<b>Severus</b><b>!!"</b><br/>"Louder!"</p><p>"SEVERUS!!" Narcissa screamed as he picked up the pace, fingering her clit mercilessly as he thrust in and out of her at a frantic, rough pace. He took his time, really prolonging the pleasure for them both as long as possible.</p><p>"I'm close....please, darling...ohhh...Ohhh!! Ahhhhh....AHHHH! FUCK! YES....YESSS! YESS!!" Narcissa screamed as she convulsed around his cock.</p><p>He moaned, nearly weeping with pleasure as he slammed into his wife's willing pussy a few more times as he nearly blacked out, and his body shuddered as he cried, his seed finally being ripped from his body as he filled her womb deep inside her.</p><p>He kissed her back softly, reverently, as he withdrew out of her, and collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.</p><p>Narcissa collapsed beside him, and she snuggled up to him. She took a finger, and tasted a part of his leaking cum. "Mmm, it tastes sweeter than Lucius's. I never cared for his to be honest."</p><p>He laughed, kissing her, "Good, because it will be the last cum you will taste if I have anything to say about it."</p><p>Narcissa laughed, "Naturally. Do you think they heard us?"</p><p>"Do you care?"<br/>Narcissa giggled. "No."<br/>"Me neither."</p><p>"I suppose we have played hooky long enough," Narcissa sighed. "Are you ready to tell the Order of the Phoenix why I am here?"</p><p>"Yes. Come, let's get cleaned up."</p><p>They took a quick shower, had a brief quickie, and changed back into their clothes. Dessert was being served, and it was amusing that people looked askance at them returning to the dining room hand in hand, but he didn't care, he was here for the meeting and to protect his family, nothing else mattered, in his opinion, nothing.</p><p>Dumbledore asked them to talk about their situation, and so they did, especially about the vanishing cabinet, and how much they were on the 'right side,' of the war, for once. By the end of the evening, the Order of the Phoenix accepted Narcissa, and Draco too if he were to come to them willingly. So it was that the light side gained at least one more Slytherin ally, and a powerful witch all in one potent combination, and help they needed if they were to defeat the Dark Lord at long last....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Order Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>I came back downstairs holding Severus's hand, and I heard Hermione Granger arguing with Mrs Weasely.</p><p>"...I'm not a godsdamn child, Mrs Weasely!" Hermione shouted. "I already understand what is going on with the Malfoys, and unlike all of you, I'm not sitting around judging Narcissa's life choices when we have a psychotic wizard threatening even the muggle world around us."</p><p>"Well! You're just too young to be thinking of these things young lady, and--"</p><p>I cleared my throat, "I think Hermione has earned the right to stay for at least one meeting, Molly. She is of age, and seems to have a level head on her shoulders. What do you think, Severus?"</p><p>"She will only report what is said at the meeting to her friends," Severus quipped. "Such a witness is unreliable in such a circumstance."</p><p>Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "I will not, Professor. Both Harry and Ron are raving upstairs that we, 'let the enemy inside,' so to speak. Luna doesn't care, and Ginny had to slap her brother for his idiocy. Please let me hear this story, Narcissa, I really do want to understand."</p><p>I smiled, finding myself liking this witch, despite myself. "Very well, you may tag along."</p><p>Hermione brightened up at that, and hugged me. I hugged her back, not caring that she was muggleborn in that moment. Severus looked uncomfortable, but he shook Hermione's hand.</p><p>All of the adults were present, and waiting for us in the dining room. Hermione sat beside me, and looking very happy.</p><p>Severus sat on my other side, and Arthur Weasely began the meeting, "Now that we are all here, we can begin. Remus, what is the werewolf situation on Greyback's front?"</p><p>Lupin stood, and cleared his throat, "More and more werewolves are being created, and Greyback himself has been traveling, trying to gain support for himself from the other clans, should Voldemort turn on him for whatever reason."</p><p>Other Order members discussed this, until a short, squat wizard gave his report, "Oh...Right. Well, word on th' street is th' big bad boss man is grabbin' Knockturn Alley peeps n' givin' em' jobs to um....spy on business peeps. My guess is he's gonna do somethin' useful with em' when th' time comes he takes over the Ministry."</p><p>"Thank you, Mundungus," Mr Weasely said. "Thoughts anyone? Our two Slytherins are being very quiet."</p><p>Severus smirked, "It would make sense for the Dark Lord to have ears everywhere, no matter the source."</p><p>"And your thoughts, Mrs Malfoy?" Arthur Weasely asked.</p><p>"I concur with Severus," I put in. "And the Dark Lord's paranoia does not extend to just the general population, but to his own inner circle. I fled from Malfoy Manor for precisely that reason: because I felt threatened. But not just for me, but for this new child I'm carrying. I shudder to think what he is doing to Bellatrix, because I had to inform him over tea that she was being less than faithful."</p><p>Andromeda sighed, "Typical Bella. Always sleeping around. I'm only surprised he had to find out from you, 'Cissa."</p><p>I smirked, "Yes, well, be fortunate he is not focused on you, sister. Being mind probed by him was not pleasant, I have to say."</p><p>Shacklebolt rose, "As fascinating as this insight into the mind of Voldemort is, we still need to hear from you, Mrs--"</p><p>I held up a finger. "Prince, Shacklebolt. If we are using titles, call me Mrs or Madame Prince. I am sure all of you wish to hear why I am here among you."</p><p>Everyone at the table agreed. I took a sip of water, and Shacklebolt sat down. Dumbledore nodded as well.</p><p>"I was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy from the time we were both five years old," I began. "Neither of us questioned it, and why should we? We were raised in this pureblood society together, it was all we knew or understood. We were best friends before Hogwarts, so I knew Lucius very well. I was eight when me and my sisters were carted off to Beauxbatons to learn how to be proper witches and ladies, officially, but even at the age of three, I was taught to sit up straight, eat with the proper utensil, or speak only when spoken to by an adult, to dance waltzes, and other courtly dances, and the like. My son Draco was raised similarly, having had this training at Durmstrang Institute before being sent back, in due course, to attend Hogwarts.</p><p>"I only bring all of this up to give a backstory as to why I eventally began to reject this strict upbringing. Well, in Severus's fourth year at Hogwarts, Lucius had to save him from drowning in the Black Lake due to being bullied once again by James Potter, and his gang of bullies," I glared at Remus Lupin as I said this, "Severus couldn't swim at the time, and they became fast friends as a result. We became friends as well, and I became that girlfriend who served as his confidant when he couldn't confess some things to his friends in Slytherin House. But we were just that: <em>friends</em>. Until my sixth year, when I was on patrol after dinner one night, and Lily Evans rejected his very heartfelt apology to never call her the M word again."</p><p>"Except she deserves to be called that word," Andromeda spoke up. "I know all you have painted a very saintly version of the Potters to their son, but you weren't there when me, Lucius, and our friends had to keep Severus from completely self destructing, and possibly trying to kill himself a few times. And why? Because some vapid headed bitch decided that sorry wasn't good enough from 'the peasant,' as I heard her say to <em>you</em>, as I recall Molly <em>Prewett</em>."</p><p>Molly stood up, and pointed a finger in my sister's face. "How...How dare you! That was said in confidence. Lily and I were just teenagers, we all were! It was kind of funny at the time. And I seem to recall that your husband doesn't have magical parents either!"</p><p>Hermione rose. "Shut up! Both of you, just shut up! Please let Narcissa tell the rest of her story."</p><p>I smiled at Hermione, "Thank you, dear. Now, I won't go into relationship details, but on that fateful night, Severus and I became more than friends. I think I didn't initially want to date him, and only be a source of comfort, but it turned into something more, and it would have been quite the scandal if my parents let my first child be born as planned.</p><p>"Well, my father poisoned me, and," I teared up, choking back a sob.</p><p>Severus kissed my hand, and whispered in my ear, "You don't have to say more, love."</p><p>I shook my head, "No, darling, it has to be said. My father poisoned my nighttime tea to induce a miscarriage. I was sick for a month, and could barely move or keep anything down. I always had tea before bed in my youth, because I always found it hard to go to sleep, and would have terrible insomnia as a result. My father was gifted in potions, and always gave me a sleeping draught to help me sleep the night. The healers told me my child would have been a girl. My Seraphine..." I trailed off, crying. Severus held me, and I buried my face in his robes, soothed by his earthy scent.</p><p>"My sister was devastasted," Andromeda took up the narrative. "Except for Bellatrix, she seemed to be having the time of her life. She betrayed 'Cissa's secret to our parents just before school, and our own mother slapped her across the face in the parlor, in this very house. And why? Because of their obsession with being 'always pure.' Not even the Prince heir was good enough for one of their precious daughters. Are you okay to continue your story, sister?"</p><p>I nodded, and wiped at my tears with my handkerchief. "After Lucius and Severus became deatheaters, Severus had his memories obliviated, until I was able to remove the memory charm completely. Things went downhill when Lucius was sent to Azkaban because of that whole scandal at the Ministry last year. I never became a deatheater myself, because I never agreed with either side's politics. But when the Dark Lord threatened my baby, that was when I knew that I couldn't remain in that house."</p><p>"And so, that brings us to the here and now," Severus concluded. "I made the offer, but if you won't accept our insights into the Dark Lord's regime then we will go into hiding in another way. My priority is my family, nothing else matters to me at this point."</p><p>Dumbledore rose, "Well said, Severus. We accept both of you and your wife's insights into Lord Voldemort's regime. I am especially grateful that the vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts was destroyed by you two."</p><p>"Draco assisted in this venture," I put in. "He will continue to appear to follow along with the assassination plot, but he said that he sides with me, because I explained the situation to him."</p><p>"Understood," Dumbledore replied, "We will accept his membership if he agrees to join us. Do you fear for Lucius's influence over him?"</p><p>I sighed, "Yes. My son loves and admires his father. Draco is a good boy deep down, kind even, but I am ashamed to admit that I have not spent as much time with him as I would have liked. I love my son, of course, but there was always some charity ball, or subcommittee meeting to attend. I hope to be a bit more hands on after the baby years are over."</p><p>The meeting moved beyond my story on to other topics after this, and when it was over, I met up with my sister. We looked at each other, and then we ran into each other's arms. We were crying, but they were happy tears. Her daughter Tonks watched us, and she made it a group hug.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so glad you two are finally reunited," Tonks said, happily. "And plus, I'm gonna have a new cousin in a few months."</p><p>Both me and Dora laughed. "Yes, well, I think there will be more kids in your future, 'Cissa," Andromeda commented. "And will I be seeing grandkids soon, Nympha?"</p><p>Tonks blushed, "Mum! He...um, I don't think Remus likes me that way. Geez, you should be more weirded out by Aunt 'Cissa with Severus Snape of all wizards. No offense, Snape."</p><p>Severus smirked, "None taken, Miss Tonks. I'm sure if you get the proper rabies shot Lupin will be more agreeable to dating you."</p><p>Tonks put her hands on her hips. "You know, you're still an asshole, right? Remus thinks he's not good enough for me...whatever. I hope my Aunt can civilize you with fatherhood."</p><p>I kissed Severus's cheek, chuckling, "Not likely. Besides, I would not want to curb his barbed tongue. I rather like it, actually."</p><p>Tonks rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Well, it was nice meeting you, Aunt Narcissa. <em>Uncle</em>."</p><p>"Niece," Severus shot back.</p><p>Tonks left, and I was about to say something, but then Severus clutched his left arm in sudden pain. "Shit," He swore.</p><p>"What is it?"<br/>"I'm being summoned."<br/>"Oh. I'll go with you."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "No. Remain here, you will be safe. I will return when I can."</p><p>I nodded, resigning myself to whatever fate awaited my husband, "Alright. I will be waiting. I love you."</p><p>Severus caressed my cheek, and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, pouring my deep love for him into it as my tongue found his. He smiled against my lips as he pulled away.</p><p>"I love you too, Princess," Severus purred in my ear. "You are my whole heart. I will be back soon."</p><p>I nodded, and he nodded back. He left out the front door. I went into the kitchen and helped the girls clean up the last of dinner. I went upstairs to my bedroom and got ready for bed. Hours later, I felt the side of my bed dip with Severus's weight, and he pulled me into his arms as we snuggled the rest of the night, his arm thrown protecively over me and my occupied belly....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bella's Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>As soon as he arrived at Headquarters, he put up strong Occlumency shields against the information that was shared at the Order meeting, especially, as it pertained to his relationship with Narcissa Malfoy. The once stately French chateaux style home seemed to be enclosed in a fugue of dark magic, as if Voldemort's very presence soiled the very building itself; he found it no wonder why Narcissa had begun to dread living here within these walls.</p><p>His steps upon the gravel driveway leading up to the front door echoed, and occasionally, he heard the sound of peacocks calling to one another in the gardens. He pressed on, his feet bringing him closer and closer to the front door. He used the gargoyle door knocker to knock on the door.</p><p>Greyback answered the door, and of course, like him, he wore his mask. The brutish looking werewolf let him in without a word. The door slammed behind him, and he followed the other deatheaters into the parlor. He took his place beside where the Dark Lord was sitting.</p><p>"Good evening, Severus," Voldemort greeted. "I trust your evening has gone well?"</p><p><em>It would be better if I didn't have to be parted from my wife, but thanks for asking.</em> "Yes, my Lord," Severus greeted, playing along for now. "Why am I here?"</p><p>Voldemort smiled, but it looked like a cold rictus, a gash across his face. "To be my messenger, naturally. My own dark Hermes, who will deliver the message that I intend to be shared with Dumbledore's little fan club. Wormtail! Bring forth the traitor!"</p><p>The rat faced, portly wizard who was once known as Peter Pettigrew rushed off to the dungeons, and brought out a chained, kicking and shrieking Bellatrix LeStrange. She was filthy, her black, ratty dress caked with mud, and it looked as if it had been torn off of her several times. Her hair was practically gone, and her face was barely recognizable as that belonging to a woman, let alone a witch.</p><p>Voldemort turned to Greyback, "Lower the evening's entertainment, my little pup."</p><p>Severus knew that the werewolf hated being called that, but behind his mask one could not tell what his facial expression was, exactly. Chains began to lower from the ceiling, and the two LeStrange brothers hanged suspended on crosses. They had been flayed alive, and then had sectemsempra cast on them until they bled out from their wounds. They were clearly dead, and had been for a week from the looks of them.</p><p>Voldemort held out his wand, and strode to the center of the room in pride of place. He grabbed Bellatrix about the throat, and squeezed it loud enough for everyone to hear the bones begin to snap.</p><p>"No, no, strangling you will be too easy, my little harlot," The Dark Lord sneered, and spit in her face. "I will give you one last chance to make amends for your behavior, or....well, I have seen how rough inferi can be when...mating."</p><p>Bellatrix began to cry pitifully, "M-My L-Lord, please! I love <em>you</em>, only you! You play, we <em>all</em> play at the Revels, b-but they mean nothing to me, truly. Please, I'll prove it, make love to me here and now."</p><p>"CRUCIO!!" Voldemort snarled. Bellatrix screamed and writhed on the rich parquet floors for four long hours. Finally, Voldemort yawned, clearly bored, "Last chance, Bellatrix. Will you confess your crimes?"</p><p>"I thought I did!"</p><p>"No, not good enough," The Dark Lord chuckled. "I'm not in the habit of indulging a whore's wishes. Instead, you will be executed in the way I had planned."</p><p>"NO! NOOOO! PLEASE! I'M YOUR LOYAL SERVANT! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, TOMMY!" Bellatrix pleaded, sobbing, trying to clutch at his black robes. Voldemort kicked her in the face, and she went sprawling as the hard wood floor connected with her face.</p><p>The Dark Lord then did the resurrection charm to "awaken," the LeStrange brothers. They both came alive, and took on a ghastly, zombie-like quality as they broke the ropes binding them to their crosses, and Bellatrix began screaming in real fear as they ripped her dress off of her, exposing her starved, abused naked body. The inferi then began to rape Bellatrix violently, and at first, she writhed and pleaded with them to stop, but when they got their freakishly large cocks into both of her holes, she began to mewl and cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The rape was grotesque in and of itself, but as the inferi were raping the witch violently, they were eating her flesh. Bellatrix's howls of pleasure ceased when Rabastan LeStrange tore out Bellatrix's throat, and Rodolphus consumed her face, even snapping the bones underneath until they were no more.</p><p>Finally, the Dark Lord tired of watching his once loyal lieutenant being torn apart by his zombie henchmen, and he ordered Nagini to consume the remains of all three parties. Severus felt sick to his stomach as he was forced to bear witness to this macabre show.</p><p>When the anaconda snake was done eating the remains, Voldemort announced, "Let this be a stern reminder to all of you wishing to betray me: you will face a similar fate, depending largely upon my desire or pleasure. Now, I think I am of a mind to eat and relax. Carry on, my faithful soldiers..."</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Severus gave his false report soon after at dinner, and he was dismissed. After disapparating, he soon arrived at Grimmauld Place, and needed a drink, badly. He made his way to the library, and found Lupin nursing a glass of firewhiskey.</p><p>"Snape."<br/>"Lupin."</p><p>"You look like hell," The werewolf observed. "Come to join me for a nightcap?"</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow. "I was not aware that we were on good enough terms to confide in one another."</p><p>Lupin sighed wearily, and sipped his whiskey. The ice cubes made a tinkling sound against the crystal glass. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Severus, drop the act. We're both restless as hell, and you went through some real shit tonight. No one is watching us, so we might as well confide in one another while we share Cygnus Black's firewhiskey."</p><p>Severus poured himself a glass straight, he wasn't in the mood for a cold drink at this point. He sat down in the opposite wing back chair beside Lupin, and the rich alcohol steadied his nerves somewhat.</p><p>"You first," Severus challenged.</p><p>Lupin nodded. "Very well. Dora <em>likes</em> me, likes me. She confessed it recently, and I had to turn her down, but--"</p><p>"You reciprocate her feelings."</p><p>Lupin scowled, "You read my mind. I didn't ask you to."</p><p>Severus yawned. "I did not have to. Have you spoken with her parents about possibly courting her?"</p><p>Lupin blushed, "Well...um, no. But you didn't have to with her Aunt, I noticed."</p><p>He chuckled, "Did you hear nothing of what my wife said at the meeting? Our relationship was forbidden, scandalous even. 'Cissa's father killed our unborn daughter, because he wouldn't stand for his daughter producing a half blood grandchild."</p><p>Lupin looked sad then, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Severus. I cannot imagine that kind of loss. But I thought I would confide in you about Nymphadora because you are her Uncle, after all. What should I do?"</p><p>He wanted to slap the werewolf for making him play therapist...or Priest. He wanted a shower, he wanted to sleep for fifty godsdamn years in Narcissa's arms. But no, he had to play teacher to a lovesick werewolf.</p><p>"Remus...we will soon be at war," He chose his next words carefully. "You clearly have feelings for her, and she returns them. Secure her parent's permission first, and if they grant it, court her, have a litter of wolf pups with her, I don't care, just leave me out of it. Is she your wolf's mate?"</p><p>Lupin's face turned tomato red. "Well...I...No, no, she's not. But I don't think she is out there. Believe me, I've looked. There aren't many of us in England, contrary to what The Quibbler reports."</p><p>Severus cracked a smile at that. "Yes, well, there is a chance that she could come around, and where would that leave you in your intentions with your witch?"</p><p>Lupin finished his drink and set it aside. "Yes, and there is my dilemma. I want to love her, despite the age gap, but if Mooney finds his mate in another woman, I will have to go to her. I won't have a choice in the matter, it would be the same if I were a veela."</p><p>Severus drained his drink, and did not refill it, Narcissa would be quite pissed if he stumbled to bed drunk. "I'm not the best person to ask about matters of the heart."</p><p>Lupin grinned, "And yet, you have a beautiful witch pregnant with your child on the way, so you are more qualified than most to ask for advice."</p><p>"My advice would be to take the risk," Severus finally said. "Even if you are killed, you can say that you won't die alone, and unloved."</p><p>"How very Gryffindor of you."<br/>"Shut up."</p><p>"I'm sorry, that was out of line," Lupin apologized. "What has got your wand in a knot tonight?"</p><p>Severus rose, and refilled his glass, but with ice water. He sat back down, and said wearily, "Bellatrix is dead."</p><p>Lupin's brown eyes widened in shock. "You...By Voldemort himself, or..."</p><p>"By his own hand," Severus said, and proceeded to tell the werewolf his sordid tale.</p><p>He did not interrupt once, and when he was done speaking, Lupin looked at him with renewed respect, "I...Forgive me, for asking. It wasn't my place. I had no idea you witnessed that. What will you tell Narcissa?"</p><p>"The truth."<br/>"All of it?"</p><p>"Yes, she deserves to know the truth," He decided. "We promised each other that when we first became involved with one another in school."</p><p>"I understand."<br/>"Do you? How cute."</p><p>"Can we bury the hatchet, Severus?" Lupin offered. "Sirius is dead, James is dead, and Peter might as well be dead. I never hated you, I just never liked you, and I had my own furry problem to deal with that made me not wish to take part fully in bullying you. Besides, I didn't grow up with either Sirius's or James's wealth. My parents weren't the wealthiest, and they could barely afford my school supplies. Peter kind of just tagged along, and James called him his 'charity case,' so it's not like we were all super close to him to begin with."</p><p>Severus weighed his options, and decided, what the hell? What was the worst that could happen? He held out his hand, and Remus Lupin shook his hand. They nodded to one another, and silently clicked their glasses together.</p><p>Nothing more was said between them, but Severus felt like he had received some closure on that bad part of his past. He went upstairs, and took a shower, and got ready for bed. He slipped on a pair of black silk pajama pants, and looked in on Narcissa. She laid in their shared King sized bed, lying on her side, due to her rounding belly. Her golden hair looked like a halo around her head, and he marveled that such a beautiful, caring, and intelligent witch had chosen him of all wizards. His angel, the mother of his child, his <em>wife</em>. He lifted up the covers carefully, and got into bed with her.</p><p>He pulled her into his arms, and spooned her from behind as he wrapped an arm around his wife, soothed by the presence of the life growing inside of her. He shivered as he tried to relieve himself of the sights of horror he witnessed, but to no avail. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, exhaustion claimed him, and he was dead to the world for a very long time....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco</p><p>The blonde teenaged Slytherin wizard watched from afar as Hermione Granger comforted Ron Weasely in the hospital wing. She had come earlier with Potter, and Weaselette, but he had taken to observing the muggleborn witch lately. Why, he had no clue, save that despite her low birth, she had become quite pretty. Her bird's nest she called hair had smoothed out, her body had filled out, and she was smart, which was a real turn on. Pansy Parkinson was anything but smart, save for in the bedroom, of course.</p><p>For once, Granger was alone, and he accidentally announced his presence by scuffing his shoe on one of the stone tiles on the floor.</p><p>She narrowed her amber eyes, turning her head to look at him, "What do <em>you</em> want, Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your insults and antics right now."</p><p>He sighed, "Look, for what it's worth, I came to say I'm sorry about your friend, alright? Geez, Granger, you're so damn touchy."</p><p>She looked around, and saw that they were alone. She allowed herself a small smile, "Sorry. It's a force of habit. Can I ask why you came to visit Ron? Your families hate one another."</p><p>He looked down on the skinny, freckled, ginger haired boy, and shrugged his shoulders. "Considering he's a distant cousin of mine, we're technically family, so I'm here..." He rubbed the back of his head, "To kind of pay my respects. But you look like you need someone to talk to."</p><p>Granger nodded. "I heard that Dumbledore offered you and your mum sanctuary in the Order of the Phoenix. Isn't it odd for you to see your mum have Professor Snape's child? I would in your shoes."</p><p>Draco grinned. "They make each other happy, and it's nice that it's my godfather, and not some other wizard. You heard the story, they were together long before I came around, so it has to be a sign that love can't be completely dead."</p><p>"Especially for a closed book like him, I guess," Granger shrugged. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge, you've known him longer."</p><p>She smoothed Weasel's hair, and stood. "Well, I think he's fine. Harry insisted that I check up on him, but it was nice for us to just...I don't know, talk. It's nice."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's not like it's something either of us should get used to," Draco pointed out. He looked at his watch. "I've got to go to History of Magic."</p><p>She nodded. "Oh. Yes, well, I have double potions, which means more time with Slughorn. We should," She shifted her feet, "Umm...maybe, I don't know, talk again...I mean, if it's not too weird for you to hang out with a mudblood, that is."</p><p>He winced at the racist word, "You wouldn't think it's weird?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No. I think your mum showed me that there is more to you than meets the eye, Draco Malfoy. I think we could be...no, nevermind..." <em>("....Something special. But will be go for that? Oh gods, he would be so mortified if he found out I liked him.")</em></p><p>Draco shrugged his shoulders, " Maybe. You never know. I'll see you around...Hermione."</p><p>He left the hospital wing before he said something more to incriminate himself. Nope, as much as he liked her, and always had, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to foster a relationship with her. With that decision in mind, he went to the rest of his classes, and he didn't think much about his growing affection for the muggleborn witch until he landed in the hospital wing himself, due to Harry Potter's interference....</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Two Months Later....</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>I came as soon as I could when I found out that Draco had been injured by Harry Potter in one of the boy's bathrooms. I no longer tried to hide the fact that I was pregnant, let everyone see my belly, I wasn't ashamed of it, after all. Seven months along, and I couldn't be more in love with this new baby if I tried. But my eldest baby needed me, and I needed to see him to be sure he was going to be alright.</p><p>Draco laid on his hospital bed, so pale, and wasted; his wounds looked cleaned and closed up, but he had lost a great deal of blood. I nearly couldn't breathe when I saw him. I sat in the hard wood visitor's chair, which I immediately made comfortable by grabbing a pillow from the next bed over to place underneath my butt.</p><p>"Oh, Draco," I murmured, tearing up, "My darling little boy."</p><p>I heard quick footsteps coming my way, and I saw that it was Severus. I breathed a sigh of relief. I rose, and we both looked around before embracing. We shared a brief, soft kiss.</p><p>"I'm so sorry it's so late," I apologized, "But I couldn't get a train until but an hour ago. Please tell me that idiotic boy got severely punished for nearly killing my son, Severus."</p><p>Severus shook his head. "You know of Dumbledore's unnatural fondness for the boy. I have been trying to get him expelled for some time, you know that."</p><p>I smirked, "Durmstrang would not have coddled or hero worshipped him as they do here in England. Perhaps, Lucius and I should have sent Draco there for his own safety from that little monster."</p><p>Severus laid a hand on my belly gently, and rubbed it. "And if our son asks to study abroad, would you go along with his wishes?"</p><p>I thought long and hard over that. "If he asks it of us both, then yes, of course his wishes should be honored. Especially, if he wants to be a potions master. Did you not study there yourself for a year after graduating Hogwarts?"</p><p>He nodded. "I did, but it was only to gain the necessary credits to attend Luteins University."</p><p>We both sat side by side by Draco's bedside. I took one of Draco's limp hands in mine, and kissed it, before tucking him in more properly. I cried, "Why, darling? Why would Potter harm my boy like this? I understand that they hate one another, but this goes beyond mere dislike."</p><p>Severus kissed my temple. "I cannot say, dearest. Some boys just do not take to one another, the same as with me and Potter's father."</p><p>I understood, but all the same it disturbed me. "The same as me and Potter's mother. She is the only witch I have ever called a mudblood, and gods, she was a bitch."</p><p>Severus winced, "You have proven my point. We both hated the Potters, and for similar reasons. Can you stay here tonight?"</p><p>I looked at him, and he looked so hopeful. I wiped at my eyes with my handkerchief. "I think I can swing that. But I swear Prewett is acting like a mother hen now that I look like a cow."</p><p>Severus grinned, "You look lovely, 'Cissa. I promise that you are the sexiest pregnant witch I have ever seen."</p><p>I blushed, "You are biased since this is your child."</p><p>Severus caressed my cheek. "Yes, and I do not plan on this being our only one."</p><p>I traced his lips with my thumb. "I agree. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my angel," Severus purred in my ear, and pressed his lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair as I kissed him back, our tongues moving over each other as we kissed.</p><p>A clearing of a throat stopped Severus from going in to kiss me again. Dumbledore stood in the room, and he looked amused with an odd twinkling in his blue eyes.</p><p>"So sorry to interrupt this tender moment," Dumbledore quipped. "But I came to collect Severus for a meeting with the staff."</p><p>I sighed, "Very well, he will be there."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. "Good. I will let you two go to it."</p><p>The Headmaster left us alone, and I pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. "I love you, son. Sleep well, sweetheart."</p><p>Severus led me to his quarters, and we had a peaceful dinner before he went to his staff meeting. Later on, he joined me in the bathtub, and we snuggled before going to bed for the night, savoring this time together. But everything would change when Albus Dumbledore was dragged before the Dark Lord himself, and was killed by my husband....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Freedom From Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius</p><p>The once handsome, and suave pureblood wizard looked haggard and very weary as the aurors roughly dragged him out of his cell. His gray and black striped Azkaban uniform hung on him like a grave shroud, and he looked both emaciated, and sickly. He saw Pius Thicknesse, and Antonin Dolohov waiting for him, and Thicknesse used his political acumen to breeze through signing the legal paperwork necessary to free him from this hell hole.</p><p>Seeing sunlight for the first time in a month, made him shield his eyes as his two deatheater escorts led him out of the gated area of the prison that was his own little circle of Hell for three years.</p><p>"Are you ready to leave, Mr Malfoy?" Thicknesse asked him, his prissy, politician's voice already grating on his nerves.</p><p>"Yes, but first, I want a suit, and a decent dinner," He ordered, hating how weak and tired his voice sounded. "If you get me those two things you can apparate me wherever the fuck His Reptilian Highness wants me to go. But if we have to hurry up, then he can go fuck himself, because I refuse to look like shit when you bring me back to headquarters."</p><p>Dolohov smirked, "I think we can swing it, Pius. Personally, I'd be wanting some trim about now in your shoes, but we'll do what you want, <em>Lucy</em>."</p><p>Lucius growled, "Fuck you, <em>Anty</em>. I'm not going anywhere near that skinny vampire psychotic fuck without being fed, and looking like a gentleman, instead of this derelict."</p><p>Thicknesse held out his arm, and both Dolohov, and Lucius disapparated with a loud pop. True to their word, Lucius was able to buy a nice designer suit. He also sat down to a lovely French dinner, and had a nice shave, and hair cut. He still had scars on his body from his time at Azkaban, as well as the tattoos. But at least, he looked himself again in the mirror once more.</p><p>He allowed his escorts to apparate him home to Malfoy Manor, but what he did not anticipate was seeing that Voldemort ensnared his most famous prisoner yet: Albus Dumbledore himself, along with Harry Potter....</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Harry</p><p>The inferi prevented their escape from the cave, and oddly enough, were ordered to detain them, not kill them. But when the deatheaters surrounded them at the entrance to the cave, and they were apparated to Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore looked almost relieved? Was that the right word? He had no way of knowing. All he knew was that he didn't have Hermione and Ron to get him out of this jam, and he had a sick wizard to contend with in the bargain.</p><p>Dumbledore and Harry were thrown into the same cell in what was once the Malfoy wine cellar, and left them alone for two hours.</p><p>Dumbledore sagged against one of the walls, and idly ran his fingers over his wand. Harry was disarmed of his own wand, and he watched in horror as it was snapped in half, rendering it a useless piece of wood.</p><p>"I'm going to die any way, Harry," Dumbledore said, and coughed. "No matter what they do to me, it will come to nothing but an exercise in power for Tom Riddle."</p><p>"Don't say that, sir!" Harry snapped. "Surely, Snape is on our side. Heck, you offered his mum a membership, and--"</p><p>"And she can do nothing to assist us, Harry," The older wizard pointed out. "She is pregnant, and unable to apparate, because of the risk of splinching her child."</p><p>Harry paced about the dirty cell, restless, and getting angrier by the second. "I can't believe she could let herself do<em>...that</em> with Snape! The guy looks like a gargoyle."</p><p>Dumbledore laughed, but it came out like a wheeze as he coughed once again. Blood coated his lips. He wiped at them, and looked at his own blood absentmindedly.</p><p>"Ah, the curse is doing its insidious work," Dumbledore remarked. "It's far too late for the blood transfusion. Oh, well. Harry, I don't have time to debate about Severus Snape's love life. I went to destroy Merope Gaunt's ring, and broke into her grave to retrieve her family ring. As soon as I touched the ring, I felt a sort of itching burning in my left hand. I took it back to my office, and...I was an arrogant old fool, but I put the ring on, and I managed to use the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the ring. But...how familiar are you with the Tou Jours Pur Curse, Harry?"</p><p>Harry drew up a blank on that one. Hermione would know, of course, she was the one who studied in the Restricted Section all the time in Hogwart's library.</p><p>"Um, it means something pure?"</p><p>"Essentially, it is a curse that was created to protect family heirlooms from being touched by non family members, or non purebloods," Dumbledore explained. "It can only be cured in the early stages by a blood transfusion from a pureblood witch or wizard. And what pureblood would help a potential thief?"</p><p>Harry understood then. "So...if Snape kills you, then--"</p><p>Dumbledore coughed up more blood, "It will be what the muggles call euthanasia, or a mercy killing. Tom Riddle wants my death to be public so no one can question his authority over the wizarding world. Yours too, I would think, since you are the Chosen One, after all. I--"</p><p>Wormtail came down the stairs, and gave them their trays of gruel on it. But then Draco Malfoy followed the rat faced wizard, and he stunned him, and his memories obliviated.</p><p>"I got you guys some pop tarts," Draco offered. "I can't free you guys, but I thought you might want some Pepsi's and something better than gruel."</p><p>Harry took the aluminum packaged pop tarts, suddenly feeling skeptical, "You or Snape poisoned these."</p><p>Draco rolled his gray eyes. He opened one of the plastic 20oz bottles, and took a sip. He made a show of gasping for air, and laughed, "Shit, Potter. My father was imprisoned for three years, and he's not as paranoid as you are. Just take the soda and snacks."</p><p>Harry ate a strawberry pop tart, and it was cold, but tasted heavenly after his horrors at the cave earlier. "Thank you. But why are you doing this...Draco?"</p><p>Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's just a mystery for you to find out, if you get out of here, that is. Merlin knows that you have a nasty habit of sticking your nose in where it's not wanted. I'm sorry, about all of that poisoning and curse stuff, Professor. My hands were tied in that."</p><p>Dumbledore stumbled to the bars of the cell. "Take my wand, you will need it," He then whispered something in Draco's ear Harry couldn't make out, but Draco's eyes widened, and he stepped back, a look of determined understanding on his face.</p><p>He tucked the knobby wand on his person, and made sure it was hidden. "Thank you, Professor, I will treasure it. I have to go, I'm standing in for my mum tonight at the c-ceremony."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. Draco left them alone, and Dumbledore chuckled when Harry handed him his Pepsi and pop tarts. "Ah, love is in the air, indeed. How lovely. Miss Granger is unaware just how much she has charmed the Malfoy heir."</p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? HERMIONE WOULD NEVER DATE DRACO MALFOY!!" Harry shouted.</p><p>Dumbledore laughed, "Oh, Harry, hush. I think it's a lovely match, and would bring unity into the Sacred 28. I'd go for him myself if I were much, much younger. I always did have an affinity for blondes, even at your age."</p><p>Harry found himself grinning, "You're gay?"</p><p>"Is that what they call poofs in your generation, Harry?" The older wizard asked.</p><p>"Uh, yeah."<br/>"Then yes, I am."<br/>"Oh. Soo...why tell me now?"</p><p>"I'm dying any way, I might as well," Dumbledore shrugged. "But even if you were of that inclination, I'm far too old for you."</p><p>Harry blushed. "Well...I kinda like both, sir. And you're right, you are. I saw younger pictures of you in Hogwarts, you were cute."</p><p>Dumbledore winked, grinning. "Thank you, Harry. I'm flattered."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Dumbledore soon curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. Harry paced about the cell like a caged animal, and waited while the deatheaters held their own little party upstairs, and prepared for the death of the Chosen One at long last...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Sad Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco</p><p>He fidgeted with his suit cuffs as he stood in the semicircle in the main parlor of the Manor. He stood next to his father, and godfather. The only one not present from his family was his mother, and that was only because of her advanced pregnancy. His Aunt Bellatrix was dead, and that was no real loss, but at the very least, his mother and Aunt Dora reunited.</p><p>Wormtail and Greyback brought Dumbledore and Potter forward into the center of the circle, and the Dark Lord looked very smug and pleased with himself. The chains rattled at the two wizards were brought to the center of the room, and Voldemort eyed them both.</p><p>"Are they disarmed, Wormtail?"<br/>"Y-Yes, master."<br/>"Good, then we can begin."</p><p>Voldemort turned to the assembly, and said happily, "Tonight, my loyal followers, we have a real treat for all of you: Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter himself were caught in my little trap, trying to destroy a replica of my mother's most prized possession. Well, I just couldn't have that, now could I? And now, comes the moment you all have been waiting for: the death of the great Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."</p><p>Dumbledore was shoved forcefully forward, and he almost fell over as he looked over at Draco's godfather imploringly.</p><p>"Draco, my dear lad," The Dark Lord called to him, "It is time that you earned the right to bear your Mosmorta with pride. Come forward."</p><p>"No," Lucius said calmly, stepping forward. "Please, my Lord. Let me redeem my family's honor in your eyes."</p><p>Voldemort's red eyes glinted with cold amusement, "Ah, Lucius. A sudden bout of bravery? How sweet and endearing. Very well, step forward, but if you fail to kill Dumbledore, I will kill you, and your son as I had originally planned."</p><p>Uncle Snape held Draco back, and whispered in his ear, "His death will be a mercy, fear not, and follow my lead if this goes sideways. Do you understand, boy?"</p><p>Draco nodded, suddenly understanding what was going on. Lucius stepped forward, and aimed his wand at Dumbledore.</p><p>Draco watched as his father glanced at both him, and Severus. He then looked at the old Headmaster with complete contempt stamped across his features.</p><p>Dumbledore looked at Lucius, and looked defeated, and very old and weary, "Lucius...Please."</p><p>"<em>Avada Kedavra,"</em> Lucius cast, his tone of voice so cold it chilled Draco to the bone. The green magic hit the old wizard square in the chest, and Harry Potter screamed in anguish.</p><p>Voldemort clapped, his bone white face beaming with delight, "Excellent work, my good and faithful soldier. Your family is officially restored, despite recent events."</p><p>"Events, my Lord?"</p><p>"Why...being cuckholded by Severus, of course," Voldemort sneered. "Is your lovely wife not expecting a child not of your making?"</p><p>This drew some fitters of laughter from the other deatheaters. Draco moved to defend his father, but his godfather held him in place firmly.</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware of that," His father ground out. "I fail to see what this has to do with me, my Lord."</p><p>"Does this not embarrass you?"<br/>"It does."</p><p>Voldemort grinned, "Good. Then you may kill him to restore your family's honor fully..."</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Severus</p><p>"<em>When your father and I begin to duel, get Potter out of here,"</em> Severus instructed Draco mentally, "<em>Just do it."</em></p><p>Draco nodded, deciding to switch sides. "<em>Okay. Just don't kill each other, alright?"</em></p><p>"<em>No promises."</em></p><p>Severus walked to the center of the circle, and he faced his cousin down. The Dark Lord looked positively giddy with delight.</p><p>"You may duel one another...to the death," Voldemort ordered.</p><p>Severus and Lucius bowed to one another, and circled each other, trying to find weaknesses in the other's defenses. Lucius struck first, and true to Draco's word, he handed off his own wand to Potter, and used Dumbledore's wand to fight.</p><p>Lucius grinned slyly, and they continued to duel while the other deatheaters and Voldemort himself were distracted. Severus watched Draco disapparate with Potter, and he asked, "Are you ready to stun the cryptkeeper, and join the kids?"</p><p>Lucius laughed, "Ready when you are, little brother."</p><p>They turned their wands on Voldemort just as he was killing a random snatcher witch. They stunned the Dark Lord, and Severus debated whether or not to kill him then and there. But no, until all of the horcruxes were destroyed, he would only resurrect into another body. No, they could afford no mistakes there, so he had no choice but to leave the Dark Lord alive...for now.</p><p>Severus held out his arm, and Lucius took it. He turned on the spot, and disapparated with a loud pop. The lights were on in Spinners End already, and Severus had to admit in his heart of hearts that he actually liked the sight, it made him feel warm inside for some reason. He went inside, and found Narcissa talking with Draco and Harry Potter about what the plan had been.</p><p>Potter looked at him and Lucius, and he gave them both a nod of grudging respect, "I...I'm sorry, for all of those years I thought you were working against Dumbledore, sir. But why help us, Mr Malfoy? You and Professor Snape used to be deatheaters."</p><p>Lucius sat at the kitchen table. " 'Cissa, darling, would you fetch us some firewhiskey, and butterbeer for Draco and...Harry?"</p><p>Narcissa nodded, "Of course. Oh, Draco, an owl came for you earlier. I didn't read your letter, but it looked like it came from a girl."</p><p>Potter scowled, but said nothing. He didn't care about the teenager's personal drama, he wanted a bath, and his bed at this point.</p><p>Draco nodded, "Thanks, mum. Where is it?"</p><p>"In one of the guest rooms," Narcissa answered. "Potter, I'm afraid that you will have to sleep in the nursery if you want privacy. There is a futon in there, so you should be quite comfortable."</p><p>Potter winced at that, but forced a grin on his face, "Um, thanks, Mrs Malfoy, I appreciate it."</p><p>She nodded, and handed him his bottle of butterbeer from the refrigerator. She handed the other to her son, and she produced a red potion vial, and unstoppered the lid, and drained it.</p><p>She winced at the taste, and chuckled, "I will never get over how bitter this is."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "It beats morning sickness, dear. Would you mind going upstairs, Mr Potter? The adults need to talk a bit before dinner."</p><p>Harry Potter scowled, and left the room. When he was gone, Severus sagged into one of the kitchen chairs. Narcissa sat between them, and she said, "What happened at the Manor?"</p><p>Lucius told the story, and Severus explained about the curse on Dumbledore's hand. Narcissa growled, "Fucking idiot. He should have known that the Dark Lord would take measures to ensure no one touched another horcrux. Say what you will about the freak, he's far from stupid, except where the Potter boy is concerned."</p><p>Lucius smiled, "Yes, well, Yaxley swore up and down that the Dark Lord wanted to blow the boy before killing him."</p><p>Severus laughed, "I highly doubt Potter would go for that. But on to business, what is to be done with the children?"</p><p>"We protect them, of course," Narcissa spoke up. "Yes, even that stupid mudblood's son, we should protect him from Voldemort at all costs."</p><p>" 'Cissa, please," Severus pleaded, "She's dead, is that not enough for you?"</p><p>She sighed heavily, "Apologies, my love. But she hurt you badly, and I find that hard to forgive."</p><p>He kissed her hand, and she blushed, "I know. But let's talk about marriage. How will we handle this?"</p><p>Lucius crossed his arms across his chest. "We would have to remain married in name alone, 'Cissa. But it's clear that you two are married fully..."</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>I stroked Lucius's cheek. "Well...we could always, share."</p><p>Both wizards stared at me like I had grown another head for a second. "Would you agree to that, Narcissa?" Severus asked.</p><p>I felt my cheeks go hot as I nodded my head. "As long as there is no one else, I would be fine with it."</p><p>"But you love Severus more."</p><p>"Yes, but I'm willing to work with you two on this," I argued. "I think we can do a trial run on it. If we hate it, we never have to do it again."</p><p>Both men shrugged their shoulders. Severus kissed me lightly, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy."</p><p>Lucius looked a bit conflicted, but then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. I drew back, and chuckled, "Okay, I think we can all try more antics when I'm not the size of a whale."</p><p>Both of my wizards laughed. Severus kissed me, "Agreed. And what cravings pertain to dinner tonight?"</p><p>"Pizza and hot wings?"</p><p>Lucius laughed, "You're definitely having a wizard, darling. You craved the same thing for Draco."</p><p>I punched his arm. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood to summon the house elves to make us all a grand banquet. We do have two teenaged boys in the house, after all. Plus, no one comes between me and my wings, heartburn be damned."</p><p>My two wizards laughed at that. Soon, both boys were called down after we put in a very big food order, and despite my son's rivalry with Harry Potter, they had a wonderful time. After dinner, the house elves cleaned everything up, and the house settled in for the night.</p><p>I laid in between my two wizards and felt a bit crowded because of my big belly. I had one more month to deal with it, so I took it in stride. I snuggled in to Severus's arms as I finally succumbed to sleep in the wee hours of the morning. I had a month to decide whether or not to go along with my crazy notion to be with my two wizards, and prepare for this new arrival to my family in the midst of the chaos of the wizarding world at large....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry</p><p>Going back to Hogwarts was hard, considering that he was returning to a Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore. But what was worse was the fact that he felt conflicted about the Malfoys, and Professor Snape in general. Mr Malfoy killed Dumbledore, but no one explained to him why Dumbledore had to die. Then there was Hermione, what the heck was going on with her? She had been less confrontational towards Draco Malfoy, and he was teasing her less in what classes they had together.</p><p>Ron was dating Lavender Brown, and he seemed to be completely absorbed in snogging and dating her. Harry dressed with care for Dumbledore's funeral, and he sat next to Ginny. She wore a nice black dress, and looked very classy and lovely. But as much as he liked her, he knew that he wouldn't be able to date her, in light of what was going on.</p><p>All of the Hogwarts students sat House by House, as if this was the Great Hall. Ginny nudged him, "Why is Hermione sitting with the Slytherins?"</p><p>He looked over, and sure enough, Hermione smiled at something Draco said. Then he saw something he never thought he would see: Hermione leaning in to kiss his pale cheek. Draco kissed her lightly. What. The. Hell??</p><p>"They look cozy," Ginny commented. "It's kinda disturbing."</p><p>"Yeah. Very."</p><p>The funeral began, and a black coffin was levitated forward, and placed on a white marble bier. All manner of flowers were brought forward by the castle house elves, including Dobby. They then disapparated with small pops, and multiple people came up to pay their respects to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.</p><p>He was the last to be called up to the pulpit, and he immediately felt nervous. "Umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "What I have to say will be pretty short, I think. All during my fifth and sixth years, Dumbledore took me under his wing. He taught me more magic than I ever thought possible, and showed me what being a true leader is. He showed me true friendship, and saw the best in me, even when I couldn't see it in myself. He was...a true friend, and a father...to us all."</p><p>He sat back down, and Ginny patted his arm. "That was beautiful."</p><p>He gently disentangled himself from her. "I didn't do it for you."</p><p>The funeral soon ended, and the reception that followed seemed hollow to him. He soon spotted Hermione going to the restroom, and he cornered her there.</p><p>" 'Mione, can we talk?"<br/>"Can we do it after I pee?"<br/>"Um, yeah, sure."<br/>"Great. I shouldn't be too long."</p><p>He waited for fifteen minutes, and Hermione looked more put together.</p><p>They walked side by side up to the main castle courtyard, and she broke the silence, "What do you want, Harry?"</p><p><em>Fine, if you want to put it like that</em>. "I saw you with Malfoy. Are you like <em>dating</em> him?! Because if you are, that's really messed up. He bullied you for years, called you the M word when he was pissed off at you enough, hell, you even punched him out over the whole Buckbeak thing," He vented.</p><p>Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, and tossed her hair off to the side. "Harry, grow up. Yes, Draco bullied me, but he was playing a role. Don't you get it? So was Professor Snape. Sure, Lucius Malfoy's devotion to the deatheaters was genuine, and so was Snape's at one time. But people change. Draco explained to me why Dumbledore had to die, and other things. The other things that happened..." She blushed, "Well, that was a recent development. Pansy didn't like it at first, but she's dating Theo, so she's okay with it now."</p><p>He could not believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?? He's a damn Slytherin! He--"</p><p>"He's what? A Malfoy?" She demanded. "A pureblood? Oh, gee, thanks so much for stating the obvious. Well, his parents don't really care. Snape and Malfoy seemed to be too wrapped up in Narcissa, and the new baby, to care that Draco is possibly dating a muggleborn."</p><p>Harry tried one last time to appeal to her logic: "But Hermione, what about Ron? He's liked you for years. This will break his heart."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "Oh yes, he's so heartbroken about it. Listen, Harry, I love you. You're like the brother I never had, but I've also liked Draco for quite a while now, and despite everything that is going on now with the war and such, I think it's time for me to be selfish for a change, and pursue him."</p><p>"But I...Good luck, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione hugged him. "Thank you, Harry. You too, on your horcrux quest."</p><p>They parted and he tried to eat lunch in the food pavilion. Ron somehow managed to leave Lavender's clutches, because she was talking with her parents. He was eating cookies, and his face looked like a stuffed chipmunk as he ate.</p><p>"Hey, mate," Ron greeted, through his food. "Where'd Mione' go?"</p><p>Harry sighed, "She's with Draco."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened. "Seriously?? I'll kill em'!"</p><p>Ginny held her brother back. "Ron, don't! She's made her choice! Let her live with them."</p><p>It took a lot of effort to calm Ron down, but eventally, they did. Hermione was feeding cupcakes to Draco, and they were both chatting away with Pansy and her boyfriend Theo Nott. No one danced or carried on, and overall, there were a lot of sad people in attendance. But it was strangely ironic that it took a tragedy for Hermione Granger to become one of the most popular girls in school, and he did not like it one bit.</p><p>Harry wandered the hallways by himself until he found his way to Dumbledore's office. Well, it would soon be Snape's, and that seemed to be the worst thing to come from this whole debacle. He looked at Dumbledore's desk, and ran a hand over its polished wooden surface.</p><p>He heard the clearing of a throat behind him, and turned to face the person behind him, "Hello, Mr Potter. Why on Earth are you still doing here? The train will be leaving for London soon."</p><p>Harry looked up at the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore. "I just had to see his office one last time."</p><p>McGonagall nodded. "I understand. I am available to talk if you need that."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, I think I've done enough talking. I have to go, Professor. Thank you, for everything."</p><p>She hugged him, and straightened his unruly hair somewhat. "You should know that...well, you meant a great deal to Albus. And to me as well."</p><p>Harry understood a strange thing then: she had loved her boss! It was unrequited, but it was certainly there hidden deep down. Harry nodded, understanding the message as well. He left the office then, and prepared himself for the quest that he had to undertake; if he had to undertake it alone, he would do so, because in the end, he knew that he would have to stand alone against the forces of evil...</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Delivery Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>I was tending to the small herbal garden Severus kept to grow potion and spice ingredients when I felt a sudden stab of pain in my lower abdomen. I felt liquid run down my legs, and I snapped my fingers. Smocky, Severus's favorite house elf appeared.</p><p>"Mistress summons me?"</p><p>"Yes, Smocky," I said, trying to keep my obvious pain out of my tone of voice, so as not to alarm her, "Can you summon Master Severus, and get me to bed? I fear that the baby is coming."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress!" She squeaked, and summoned other house elves. They helped me upstairs to the master bedroom, just as a contraction hit me hard. Smocky herself disapparated, and I had no choice but to sweat, and suffer with my labor until Severus arrived at Spinners End twenty minutes later...</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Severus</p><p>Smocky popped into his new office, just as he was meeting with the staff over lesson plans, and how most of the teachers did not like the way Hogwarts was being run. Smocky looked quite distressed, and squeaked, "Master! Master! Mistress summons yous, yous must come quick now."</p><p>Severus cleared his throat, "Professors Carrow, you will teach your DADA classes exactly as I intended, not what the Dark Lord wants."</p><p>Alecto sneered, "But Headmaster--"</p><p>"It can wait, now leave my office," Severus ordered calmly. "Do remember that you serve under the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts only by the Dark Lord's leave."</p><p>Amycus growled, "Whatever Snapey. I'll leave ya to tend t' yer stupid elf."</p><p>Professor McGonagall remained, and she said to Smocky, "Now, now, Smocky dear, what seems to be the emergency?"</p><p>Smocky was trembling she was so anxious, "Mistress Narcissa said the baby was coming, Master. Please! Smocky saw that she was in a lot of pain! Please come with Smocky nows."</p><p>Severus nodded, "Well, Minerva, would you like to come help me with my wife's labor? It certainly would be a welcome change from this dreary place."</p><p>McGonagall grinned, "Of course. Smocky, take us wherever Mrs Malfoy happens to be located."</p><p>Smocky took their hands, and they apparated to Spinners End. The dour wizard, and older Gryffindor witch went upstairs, and found Narcissa laboring to bring a child into the world.</p><p>Severus immediately went to his wife, and Minerva McGonagall jumped into the role of mediwitch seemlessly. "Thank goodness I was a mediwitch medic during World War two. I don't think we will have to wait long for your son or daughter to be born, Severus."</p><p>Narcissa cried out as another contraction hit her. "AHHH!"</p><p>"What should I do?" Severus asked, finding himself at a loss as to what to do, exactly.</p><p>McGonagall checked between Narcissa's legs, and ordered, "Sit her up slightly. Narcissa, I'm going to need you to use all of your pelvic floor muscles to push one more time. Your baby is definitely crowning."</p><p>"What about a pain potion?"<br/>"No time. Push, Narcissa, now."</p><p>Narcissa did, and she let out a gut wrenching scream as she bore down, and suddenly, the sounds of a baby screaming filled the bedroom. McGonagall set to work, making sure the bloodied, vaguely human shaped thing that came out from between his wife's legs was all the way out. Then McGonagall had Narcissa again, push out the placenta.</p><p>Severus picked up the baby, and magically cut off...his daughter's umbilical cord. He magically cleaned off his daughter, and he noticed that she had his hair, but her mother's eyes. McGonagall grabbed a blanket, and helped wrap her up.</p><p>"She's a lovely little thing," Minerva said, fondly. "You should be proud, Severus."</p><p>Severus held his daughter, and she grabbed at his hair. "Yes, hello to you too, little one."</p><p>Narcissa was sitting up in bed, and when she saw their daughter, she cried tears of joy. "Our Seraphine has returned, Severus. She's so beautiful."</p><p>Severus kissed his wife's temple. "Yes, she is. But then, look at her mother. She surely didn't get her looks from me."</p><p>McGonagall came forward. "Returned? Are you saying that you two had a child before?"</p><p>Narcissa started to breastfeed Seraphine. "Yes, when we were in school. My father put a stop to the pregnancy, and I won't go into it all, but both of our lives would have been much different if my parents allowed us to be together, as it should have been."</p><p>McGonagall was shocked. "I...I had no idea. I'm glad this girl has her name, then."</p><p>Narcissa nodded, "Me too."</p><p>"I will inform everyone of the birth, of course," McGonagall informed them.</p><p>Severus kissed his wife, and followed Minerva out into the hallway. "Thank you...Minerva. For everything."</p><p>To his complete surprise, she hugged him. "You're very welcome, Severus. I am happy for you and Narcissa. Congratulations."</p><p>They nodded to each other, a look of understanding being passed between them. Then Minerva McGonagall left Spinners End, and over the next few weeks, the house was filled with Order of the Phoenix members, and Lucius and Draco Malfoy who expressed their joy and congratulations, and filled the house with gifts for his new daughter.</p><p>Narcissa recovered in time, and the war gained in strength and severity. Severus ran Hogwarts into the ground, per the Dark Lord's orders, and he was hated as the so called worst Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, underneath Dolores Umbridge, of course.</p><p>But when the Granger girl was brought before the Dark Lord, alongside Harry Potter at Malfoy Manor, that was when the war turned sour for the Dark Lord and the deatheaters as a whole.....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Free Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco</p><p>Sitting beside his father, and the Dark Lord disturbed him more than the slender blonde wizard let on. His mother could not be present for this meeting, because she was recovering from the birth of his half sister Seraphine, but he knew that his godfather would be arriving to give his daily report, and playing his part like a good Slytherin.</p><p>Dinner was a subdued affair, due to Bellatrix being killed by Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet anaconda. The Dark Lord ate slowly, deliberately, and he talked with the remaining loyal deatheaters at the table. Everything was going by at the pace of a snail, until the snatchers arrived, led by Scabior, and he had a big smile on his rube half blood face.</p><p>Voldemort paused in the middle of slicing up his steak to look up at the rag tag team of lesser soldiers, and said with deceptive calm lacing his words, "Yes? You are aware that dinner is not the time for casual petition, Mr whatever your name is?"</p><p>Scabior sneered, "Oh, I know's it, boss, but I'm just reportin' my find, and I brought's in th' Chosen One, and a lovely little brunette angel with curls any wizard would love to touch."</p><p>Draco's blood ran cold. <em>Godsdamn it, Hermione, what the hell are you playing at? </em>He moved to confront the wizard, but his father held his arm firmly under the table.</p><p>"Don't blow our cover," His father whispered. "Keep quiet, and follow me and your Uncle's lead."</p><p>"Yes, father."</p><p>His father relaxed his grip, and the Dark Lord grinned, "Indeed, and do you have proof of the Potter boy and Granger girl's whereabouts?"</p><p>Scabior chuckled, "Yep, I sure do. Boys, bring em' in."</p><p>Hermione and Harry looked worse for wear, but Draco's heart soared that his girlfriend was safe, at the very least. Hermione lifted her amber eyes to his gray ones, and she nodded to him, as if to say, 'I love you.'</p><p>'I love you too,' He nodded back.</p><p>The Dark Lord rose from the table, and grabbed Potter by the throat, which made Potter scream, because of the pain in his lightning shaped scar on his forehead.</p><p>"Excellent work," Voldemort said happily. "I am looking forward to killing Harry Potter myself. But not here, no, I think Hogwarts is much more fitting. The Granger girl is worthless, you should--"</p><p>"Give the mudblood to our care," Lucius ordered. "After all, the girl is the brains behind the so called Golden Trio, and her knowledge could be invaluable to our cause. Surely, keeping her alive would be more useful than her death. Would you not agree, my Lord?"</p><p>Voldemort grinned knowingly. "You make a most compelling argument, Lucius. But what is your opinion, Draco? Is your father's estimation of the mudblood correct in that she is more useful alive than dead?"</p><p>Draco looked at the witch he secretly loved with all of his heart. "Yes, I believe he is right, sir. She could be most...amusing to me, for my entertainment, you know what I mean?"</p><p>The Dark Lord laughed, "Ah, yes. Very well, Draco, keep your pet. Meanwhile, make the preparations to bring Harry Potter to Hogwarts. I would not dream of defiling your beautiful home, Lucius."</p><p>The snatchers released Hermione to Draco, and as soon as he led her to his bedroom, he locked the door behind him, and put up strong silencing charms to muffle any sounds they might make.</p><p>He unbound her wrists, and plunged his hands into her hair, and kissed her, hard, claiming her mouth firmly. Hermione kissed him back, and they breathed heavily as they separated.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded.</p><p>Hermione sighed, "I had to help Harry out, since Ron was wrapped up with that Lavender Brown bitch. Anyways, after Harry and I destroyed the locket and chalice horcruxes, we were on our way to Hogwarts to try and locate the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. But unfortunately, Harry being Harry, refused to call Voldemort by anything other than his name, and the snatchers found us immediately."</p><p>Draco relaxed somewhat. "Did you get a message to the Order of the Phoenix?"</p><p>Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, and grinned, "Of course. Professor Snape was most discreet about getting the word out. He even suggested that I offer myself up as bait of sorts, because of Voldemort's obsession over Harry. I'm not sure if he's going to do much fighting, because...your mum just had her baby, right?"</p><p>Draco sat next to her. "Yeah, a girl. They're both ridiculously happy about it, and all of that rot. Mum's been mourning my late sister for years, and insists that this new girl is Seraphine returned to her."</p><p>She kissed his cheek. "Well, maybe she is, you never know. Isn't it more important that your mum is happy?"</p><p>He kissed her lightly. "I guess so. I suppose that we have to follow my godfather's lead."</p><p>Hermione agreed, "Oh good, there is a plan, that's comforting. What do we do in the meantime?"</p><p>Draco laughed, taking her hand in his. He didn't know why initially he was even thinking about giving a big middle finger to his family's entire pure bloodline, but he knew that it was time for fresh blood, and what better witch to begin that than with Hermione?</p><p>"Well, we could bond," He suggested.</p><p>Hermione at first thought he was joking, but then she caught on to how serious he was, and she blushed, "B-But Draco. What will your father say? Everyone even, if we do marry? I--"</p><p>He kissed her hand softly, "Do you really need more time, Hermione? I have loved you for a very long time. I just couldn't act on my feelings because of my family. But with this war going on, and anyone of us could be killed, I realized that I would rather die having made my choice of wife, than let tradition take the choice from me. So, what do you say? Will you bind yourself to me, love?"</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips to his, and kissed him. It was a gentle, tender kiss, but it took his breath away. "Yes," She said, tearing up. "Yes, I will bond to you, Draco."</p><p>Draco smiled, and produced a beautiful filigree diamond bridal set. He slid it on to the proper finger, and he gave her a matching ring for him. She slid his ring on his finger, and they kissed. The marital bonds sealed themselves into the rings, and the young magical couple stared into each other's eyes, overwhelmed with love for one another in that moment.</p><p>"I love you," Draco whispered in to his new wife's ear.</p><p>Hermione smiled, crying happy tears. "I love you too. But, um, don't we have to...well, you know...consummate the bond so it lasts? I think I remember reading that somewhere in a book."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but I'm not rushing you," He confessed. "I mean, we are kind of in the snake pit, technically. It's hardly the place I want to sleep with my bride for the first time."</p><p>Hermione rose, and found some candles, and lit them, bathing his bedroom in a pleasant, romantic light. "Do you have any mood music?"</p><p>He found some slow jazz music in his music collection, and soft, sexy jazz music began to play in the room. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance, wife?"</p><p>Hermione blushed, taking his hand in hers. "I would be honored...husband."</p><p>They held one another as they waltzed, and just relished being in each other's arms at last, as it was always meant to be. Their lips met, and they slowly undressed each other, layer by layer, and as they made love that night, for the briefest moment in time, nothing mattered except their bodies and souls merging as one, and becoming truly married in every sense of the word....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>The formally bushy haired brunette witch woke warm, and safe in a soft bed. At first, she didn't know what to make of being in this unfamiliar, and very Slytherin bedroom. But then, her half awakened memories returned to her, and a big smile spread across her face. She looked at her rings, and then at the sleeping blonde wizard curled up on his side sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Hermione almost gasped when she saw long, deep, but healed over scars on Draco's back. She wondered who the hell could have done these things to her...husband. Yes, yes, that was who he was to her now. She ran a hand down a few scars that began at the base of his neck, and wrapped around his left shoulder blade.</p><p>Draco shifted, and chuckled, half awake, "Is this going to be a habit with you, tickling me to get me up every day?"</p><p>Hermione chuckled, "No, but I was curious about these scars."</p><p>Draco rolled over, and his face was a bit sad as he said, "I...I can't talk about it here. Especially, when we have to pretend to still be enemies."</p><p>"But you will tell me?"<br/>"Yes. If we get through this."<br/>"I guess that's good enough."</p><p>There was a rustling at the bedroom door, and Draco said quickly, "Quick! Act like I'm torturing you!"</p><p>"AAHHHH!" Hermione screamed. "P-Please....Gods, no!"</p><p>Draco shouted, "Crucio!"</p><p>Of course, he didn't have his wand on him, but he twirled his index finger in the pattern a wand would trace to cast it. The rustling and footsteps went away, and he helped her up.</p><p>"I'm sorry," He apologized. "They're expecting that I torture you, instead of us do what we did last night."</p><p>She stood up, and took his hands in hers, and kissed his wedding band. "It's alright, I'm not opposed to putting on act to save my life. However, it would be nice if I had a bit of a wakeup call in your shower, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco sneered, but it wasn't his usual sneer, this one was quite sexy. "I think that can be arranged, Madame Malfoy. Let me show you where <em>our</em> bathroom is."</p><p>Heat flooded her cheeks as Draco led her into a gorgeous black marble bathroom that was bigger than most people's flats. She turned on the faucet for the tub, and asked, "Bubble bath, or no bubble bath?"</p><p>Draco shrugged, "It's your call. But we have to hurry up, which is why I opt for the shower."</p><p>"Maybe I want a bath."<br/>Draco grinned. "Then let's bathe."</p><p>When the tub was full enough, they got in, shut off the water, and turned on the jets. They bathed one another, and as Hermione washed her husband's soft blonde hair, he crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then trailed one hand to begin stroking his cock.</p><p>Draco trailed his lips down her neck, and growled, "Are you sure you want that so soon after last night?"</p><p>She did feel a bit sore between her legs, but she didn't care if having sex again would hurt, her being uncomfortable physically would add to the lie that he was torturing her as 'his mudblood toy.'</p><p>"Go ahead. If it hurts a bit, it will sell the lie you used the Cruciatus on me earlier," Hermione reasoned.</p><p>Draco kissed her lightly, "True, but I don't actually want to hurt you, Min,' I love you."</p><p>She kissed him back, and started to stroke him again. "I love you too, Draco, so much. Please make love to me."</p><p>He lifted her up so that she was straddling his hips, and when he slid himself inside of her, she moaned at how it felt so good. Her whole body trembled as he helped her to move her hips up and down on him. She soon understood, and with each gyration of her hips, the deep thrusts she was giving was driving her body insane with desire. Draco roughly, and passionately kissed her as he touched her everywhere, his hands cupping her breasts and sliding his hands down to cup her ass to even teasing her anus with his finger.</p><p>Nothing was said between them, and all that was heard was the loud moans, kisses, and flesh slapping against flesh, as they both found their releases. They collapsed against one another, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Wow," Draco breathed.<br/>"Wow. Exactly."</p><p>"I've never...you know, inside of a witch before," Draco confessed. "Are you mad about that?"</p><p>Hermione realized that she could not care less if her husband got her pregnant. "No, I'm fine with it. If it happens, it happens. I'm not in a huge rush for a family, but I have always wanted a baby or two with the right wizard. I just realized that you were that wizard all along."</p><p>Draco caressed her cheek. "Likewise. You are that witch for me."</p><p>They shared a kiss and soon drained the tub, and got out. They got ready to go, and went back to their roles as 'enemies.' All day, she pretended to be abused by Draco, and when the night came to go to Hogwarts, Hermione dreaded what came next, because live or die, the fate of her friends, and the entire wizarding world hanged in the balance. The only question that remained was if the Order of the Phoenix could get to them first in time for the battle....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Leave Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>The Night Before The Battle....</p><p>"Are you certain that you two have to be there?" I asked Lucius and Severus. "I saw the Black family tapestry change yesterday."</p><p>Both of my husbands looked at me, and they both looked confused as to the news that I was about to impart.</p><p>"What of it, 'Cissa?" Lucius spoke up. "We know that your Niece married Lupin already."</p><p>I smoothed the coverlet folded over my lap on my bed. "No, I'm talking about Draco, dear. Apparently, our son bonded to the Granger girl, and they--"</p><p>"They did what??" Lucius nearly shrieked. "This is just...just--"</p><p>"Exactly the sort of sentiments that are tearing the wizarding world apart," Severus piped up. "Honestly, Lucius, you kept them apart for years. The girl will be a good wife for him, she is intelligent, brave, and she certainly is no pushover."</p><p>Lucius scowled, "She is muggleborn, don't you two get it?"</p><p>My two wizards began to debate, but I shouted over them, "Enough! I quite like Hermione, Lucius. I don't care that she has no magical parentage, Draco bonded to her, it is done, and they are together. Accept it, or get out."</p><p>"But, Narcissa--"<br/>"You heard me, Lucius."<br/>"Alright."</p><p>Lucius left us alone, and Severus sat beside me on the bed. He kissed my hand. "Whatever happens, 'Cissa. Please know that I love you."</p><p>I caressed his smooth cheek, and kissed him lightly. "I know, darling. I know. You and Seraphine are my whole world. Please come back to us, Sera needs her father, and I need my husband. My true husband."</p><p>Severus sighed heavily, "Lucius won't take this well. He does love you, 'Cissa. He always has, but you know how he is."</p><p>I knew, but I also knew who I wanted now, and that I could not in good conscience lead my ex husband on any longer.</p><p>"I know, but I have to do it."<br/>"I understand."<br/>"Send him in, please."</p><p>Severus kissed me softly, and then left the room. Lucius returned, and I said, "I have decided to be exclusive to Severus."</p><p>Lucius looked crushed, but he did not shed a tear, to his credit. "And you wish for a divorce."</p><p>"Yes."<br/>"Are you sure about this?"<br/>"I am. I love him more."<br/>"Have you told Draco?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Lucius tried to argue against my decision, but I held firm, and persisted. Finally, he relented, and said, "Very well. If we all make it out of this war unscathed, then I will grant you your divorce. After all, Draco is legally an adult, and supports you in this ill advised endeavor. But...I do love you, Narcissa. I mean that. Do you really love him more than me?"</p><p>On the surface, it appeared that Lucius was impassive and calm, but I knew him well enough to know that this was tearing him up inside.</p><p>"Lucius, I have loved Severus ever since I was a girl," I explained. "I would always be that girl friend who Severus turned to for advice, and a sympathetic ear. We never touched one another before that Evans bitch tossed him aside like a piece of garbage. But, I would be lying if I said that there was never any prior chemistry between us. We never acted on it because we were platonic friends, and I really did try to honor my family's wishes and court you."</p><p>Lucius nodded, his gray eyes sad. "I know, darling, I know. You love him, and you always have, I can see that now. You love our son too, but would you have loved Draco any less if he was fathered by Severus?"</p><p>I smiled, "Of course not. I wouldn't trade Draco and Seraphine for the world. But, I cannot remain married to a wizard I merely care for. Please understand that I am not doing this to hurt you."</p><p>Lucius kissed my cheek. "I know. But it does hurt. It will take some time getting used to."</p><p>I realized how late the hour was getting, because I soon yawned. "I'm very sorry, Lucius."</p><p>Lucius paused at the door to the bedroom, his hand on the door knob. "I know, you didn't, but I too will try to come back to you in one piece, Narcissa, if only to make your dreams come true. I think you deserve that. Good night, my dear."</p><p>Lucius left, and I felt a strange heaviness sit on my chest as his leaving felt like a farewell, instead of a mere goodbye. Severus returned, carrying Seraphine in his arms.</p><p>"She was fussing for your breast," He explained. "Plus, I wanted to see her one last time possibly."</p><p>I took out my right breast, and Severus put her in my arms. She hustled up against me, and soon was drawing milk from me. We both watched her as she fed, and he said sadly, "I'm sorry to have to leave you like this, 'Cissa. I wish we could face this danger together in a way. But as long as you two are safe, I can have some measure of peace."</p><p>I knew better than to argue with him about promising him to survive this coming battle at Hogwarts, because I wanted to enjoy these last few moments alone with my family. Seraphine soon fell asleep, and I took her off of my nipple, and a little milk dribbled out of her mouth. I handed her off to Severus, and he summoned a house elf. The house elf carried my daughter, bundled in her little dark blue blanket, and white jumper. The house elf disapparated with my baby, and back to her nursery.</p><p>Severus got ready for bed, and I made room for him in bed beside me. I snuggled into him, and we lazily kissed before eventually falling into a fitful sleep. Just before dawn, Severus woke me with a heartfelt, soft kiss, and so left me to go to work.</p><p>He used the floo network, and so he was gone. But it would be the last time I would see one of the loves of my life, and I wish that I could have told him goodbye one last time....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Final Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>Ten PM, that was the hour in which he summoned all of the students to meet in the Great Hall. Harry Potter and Ron Weasely had been spotted in Hogsmeade, and he knew that the Order of the Phoenix was within the castle as well. The deatheaters were also in place, as the Carrow twins assured him earlier in the evening when he was roused from his bed. Lucius was with the Order, and was organizing everything, so it wasn't clear whether he was going to fight or not, but knowing him as he did, Severus wouldn't put it past his old friend to do it.</p><p>The students gathered before him were silent, and had marched with solemn, military-like precision according to their House to the Great Hall. He watched all of this from afar, and he prayed that Narcissa and Seraphine were safe. Draco had his own young wife to protect, so he could not afford to worry where he was concerned. He watched the students go inside before going inside himself; it was showtime, and he had to play his role convincingly.</p><p>He made his way through the center of the Great Hall, his black teacher's robes swirling about him as he walked. He stopped at the wooden dais, and faced the students.</p><p>"Many of you are wondering why I have summoned you all here this evening," Severus said silkily. "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasely has been sighted in Hogsmeade earlier tonight. Now then, should any of you, student or staff, who has information regarding the whereabouts of either boy. Or..who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty to these criminal suspects of the Ministry. The only question is, is who will be it to be forthcoming first. I invite that person to step forward, and speak...now."</p><p>At first, none of the students moved, or would even meet his eyes. Until, a lone figure stepped forward, and the crowd of students parted like the Red Sea.</p><p>"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry Potter shouted. "Will you tell them what happened that night? Will you tell them how you looked him in the eye? A man that trusted you completely...and you just k-k-killed him!"</p><p>Severus stared down at this rude, disrespectful boy, and still could feel nothing but contempt for him. But then Minerva McGonagoll stepped forward, and shielded Potter with her body. She had her wand up, and he brought his up as well. They began to duel one another in earnest, but he had no time to inform the older witch that he was on her side. However, he could kill the damn Carrow twins.</p><p>McGonagoll shot a wordless killing curse his way, but he put a shield charm up, and redirected it to Alecto and Amycus Carrow; they were dead before they hit the floor. He then disapparated, and flew out the Great Hall window. He flew to the gardens, and landed.</p><p>Remus Lupin met him, and remarked, "That was quite the performance there. Are you sure it wouldn't have been wise to just tell Minerva the plan all along?"</p><p>Severus chuckled, "And rely on her acting skills? I think not, Lupin. Besides, her genuine reaction was exactly what was needed. Still, it was stupid to include Potter in this, or yourself for that matter. Are you not a father?"</p><p>Lupin laughed, "Are you not one as well?"</p><p>Both wizards laughed. "Good point...Nephew in law, I suppose. What did Dora have?"</p><p>"A boy. She named him after his Grand."</p><p>" 'Cissa had a girl. Seraphine she is called, after our late daughter," Severus confessed.</p><p>Lupin moved to shake his hand, but Severus shook his head. The werewolf understood: it was not time to make amends. Severus felt his Dark Mark burn, and knew that he was being called.</p><p>"Be careful, Lupin."<br/>"You too, Snape."</p><p>Severus disapparated, and joined the ranks of the deatheaters. Lord Voldemort welcomed him like a long lost son, and he played along. The Dark Lord gave the signal, and every deatheater, and snatcher fired off anti-protection spells to pierce through the wards of Hogwarts. But the bridge to get to the castle was blown up, thanks to the efforts of Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom.</p><p>Lucius apparated beside Severus, and they played their roles convincingly, until the Dark Lord demanded that Harry Potter turn himself in, or more death would follow by the end of the night. For a moment, it seemed that the forces of good and evil were at a stand still, but as Lucius fought by his side, fighting off rogue acromantulas, one of the spiders impaled Lucius through with its stinger, and he collapsed in his arms.</p><p>Severus, either too numb, or too shocked, looked down at his true brother, and could barely feel his own heart beating. "Severus....I..."</p><p>"Shh, Lucius don't..." He wept, "D-Don't try to talk. I can heal you and--"</p><p>Lucius shook his head, chuckling, but it came out as a dull croak, and blood dripped down his chin. "Don't...Not worth it. Protect....Care for 'Cissa...Draco...Your son now. Gave him to you...day h-h-he..." He coughed, his breathing becoming ragged, "Was born...remember?"</p><p>Severus wept openly, "Yes, brother, I remember. I will love him as my own, I promise. But please Lucius try. For Draco. Live for him."</p><p>Lucius coughed, "N-No. You do it. I love you, brother....I...."</p><p>But he never finished his last words, because Lucius drew in one last ragged breath, and died in his arms. Severus used occlumency to repress his emotions. Now was not the time to grieve, a battle was being waged, and all he could do was carry his best friend away from the wreckage that was Hogwarts once upon a time. He bridal carried his brother, and disapparated to the safety of the Great Hall.</p><p>"You have some nerve showing your face here, traitor!" McGonagoll shouted, pointing her wand in his face.</p><p>"Minerva..Please. I just lost my cousin," He said softly. "Please just...let me lie him down. Where is Draco?"</p><p>"He went to the Room of Requirement, sir," Luna Lovegood piped up, her voice weary. "He said something about trying to find Gryffindor's sword or something. I don't know, but the Weaselys just lost Fred, and Ginny is in a right hot mess now. I had better go help them."</p><p>Severus nodded, "You do that...Luna."</p><p>Luna left him alone, and when he was alone, Severus gave vent to his grief and sobbed. "D-Dad," Draco wept. "Is he?"</p><p>Severus turned to face Draco and nodded, and whispered to his godson what his father's final words were. Draco cried, "Thanks...dad. You were always there as a father when I needed you to be. I'm just thankful Hermione is safe in Grimmauld Place with mum."</p><p>"Me too...son," Severus agreed. "Me too. What of Potter and Weasely?"</p><p>"I lost track of them at the Room of Requirement," Draco answered, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "They wanted to find the sword of Gryffindor. I'm guessing that they didn't find it."</p><p>Severus nodded, and began to work on cleaning up his friend's body. Draco helped, not saying another word as they worked side by side. But the biggest shock to the wizarding world had only just begun with the sacrifice of the Chosen One himself....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Potter's Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry</p><p>He felt a sense of peace, knowing that the Resurrection Stone had brought back his loved ones to speak to him one last time. They were at peace, and he would be too, he just needed to do this one last thing first. He had thought of living to spite Voldemort, but he was tired of life, and he wanted to be with his parents again, he deserved that measure of peace. He dropped the smooth onyx stone, and walked towards the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>He knew where Voldemort was, he just knew it deep down inside, and so he followed his magical signature to the darkest part of the forest. No creature disturbed him, not even bowtruckles. A group of masked deatheaters surrounded the tall, pale wizard that was his greatest nemesis all of his life.</p><p>Voldemort smiled coldly, "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, come to die as the prophecy foretold."</p><p>Harry held out his wand. A male deatheater took it out of his hands, and snapped it in half. "Go ahead. I am unarmed now. Do what you want with me, I'm tired of living."</p><p>This made some of the deatheaters titter with laughter. He no longer cared, he was going back to his true home, what need did he have of this heartless, stupid world? Not a damn thing.</p><p>Voldemort seemed to hesitate at first, but then he lifted up his bone white wand, and shouted out the killing curse: "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"</p><p>The green magic hit him point blank in the chest, and at first, it hurt, but then he saw nothing more in this life...until he woke up, that is...standing before his home in Godric's Hollow...</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Lights were on in the house, and it was completely restored, not destroyed as he knew it was in the living world. Harry opened the white picket fence, and walked up to the gravel drive, and to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and there was his mother Lily.</p><p>She had tears in her beautiful green eyes, and she was wearing an apron over jeans and a sweater. "Harry, darling, you've come home at last. James, honey! Sirius! Come, Harry is here!"</p><p>Harry saw his dad walk up behind his wife, and plant a kiss on her cheek. Sirius was there, and he was bolder, kissing his mum on the lips. They led Harry into the house, and Harry looked at the three adults like they had gone daft.</p><p>"Soo..spill the tea," He demanded. "Are you three like...um, <em>together</em>, together?"</p><p>All of them shared a laugh. Sirius nodded. "Well...um, yes, Harry. Let's just say that there could have been a 50/50 chance you would be either James's son, or mine."</p><p>Harry didn't know what to think. "Um, it's cool, I guess. I mean, my best friend ended up with Draco Malfoy, and his mum ended up with Snape, so that's more odd than you three being together. But, can I stay with all of you?"</p><p>His mum's eyes widened. "Sev and Narcissa Malfoy...like, <em>together</em>, together?"</p><p>"Yep, baby and all."<br/>"Oh my. I'm happy for them."</p><p>"You are?" His dad asked. "I think it's weird. She's much too pretty for him."</p><p>"Dad, geez, we're all dead here."</p><p>"He's right," Sirius agreed. "Besides, Dora and Remus are coming over for the welcoming party in an hour, and we haven't told them that we all decided to bond together as couples."</p><p>Harry smiled, "Can I help with the decorating?"</p><p>His mother hugged him. "Of course, honey. Come, let's get things ready."</p><p>Lily led Harry into the kitchen, and that was when he began his new life surrounded by his loved ones, and in time, he found love with a witch in the after life version of Hogwarts, and so that was what became of the Boy Who Lived...to be reunited with his loved ones at long last....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Voldemort Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>When Hagrid carried Harry Potter's body in his arms, the students cried like they never did before, their grief was so palpable. Voldemort was laughing in triumph, "Harry Potter is dead! Now, you all must place your trust in me. I will accept any last recruits to join us on the winning side."</p><p>Neville Longbottom stepped forward, limping on his right leg. Deatheaters tittered with laughter, until Voldemort rose a hand for silence. "And who might you be, young man?"</p><p>"Neville Longbottom," Neville said, without his usual shyness. "I have a few words to share and--"</p><p>"Well, I am certain that we can find something for a nice pureblood boy such as yourself," Voldemort said. "But I am afraid that time is running out for all of you."</p><p>Longbottom chuckled. "Is it? Or maybe it is running out for you...Riddle. But I'm not going to be the one to fight you. Your move, Headmaster."</p><p>Severus stepped forward, carrying the sword of Gryffindor like a skilled swordsman. Voldemort looked at him, shocked, "S-Severus?! What is the meaning of this <em>traitor</em>??"</p><p>Severus laughed coldly. "Treason? Me? Gods forbid I would let you harm one more student under my protection. You see, the prophecy also states that neither can live while the other survives. You said it yourself: Harry Potter is dead. His blood lives inside of you to regain this body you wear like a dementor's shroud. Fight me, shade. I know full well that if you kill me, you will have full control of Hogwarts, and you can enact your foolhardy plan. However, if you fall, then it is by a cruel irony that a Slytherin killed you."</p><p>Voldemort shrugged his shoulders. "So be it, traitor." He transfigured his wand into a sword. "You don't deserve a quick and merciful death. I'm going to kill you like a muggle, because it's what you deserve." Voldemort hissed in parseltongue to Nagini, and she slithered to the crowd of deatheaters, curious to see how the fight would go down.</p><p>A huge circle was formed around them of equal parts students, Hogwarts staff, and deatheaters. The two wizards faced off, circling one another. Voldemort had skill, no question, but he was in too much of a hurry, and had no patience for a duel that was beneath him. Severus, however, had all the time in the world. Nothing mattered in this moment of time: not the death of his cousin, nor his wife, nor his newborn daughter. No, what mattered was the fight, and the here and now.</p><p>Severus saw that Voldemort favored his right leg, and he struck. Voldemort circled back around, trying to strike at his exposed ribs, but Severus was too quick, too light on his feet. Voldemort tried to taunt him, and he answered him with silence.</p><p>"Why don't you answer??"</p><p>Silence, and a smile. <em>Ah, yes, that's right, lower your mental shields, despot. Just a little bit further.... </em>Severus moved in once again, and sliced at Voldemort's left flank, nearly severing his head from his shoulders. <em>Just a little further...Ah, childhood trauma, the curse of being born via amortentia conception. The loss of Merope Gaunt, the revenge against the father....the child was there, and he saw him...and struck him through the heart...</em></p><p>Severus tore himself out of Voldemort's dark and depraved mind, and did not hesitate, and removed the snake's head from his pathetic shoulders. Blood...red, and black, spurted from the stump that was the Dark Lord. Nagini hissed in agonizing pain, and writhed in pain as she died. But as she died, her snake form melted away to reveal a very emaciated, old Asian witch, and even the deatheaters were astonished that Nagini had been a maledictus all this time.</p><p>As Severus's awareness came back to the present day, he realized that he had been wounded almost just as badly as Voldemort, but in his adrenaline he did not notice that they had been cutting each other to ribbons. He fell to one knee, and Minerva McGonagoll was there to help him up.</p><p>She was crying as she apologized, "You brave....brave, stupid w-wizard...man. Gods, if you weren't a Slytherin, I would have sworn you were of my House, boy."</p><p>Severus laughed, spitting blood out of his mouth on to the ground. "That's a laugh. What am I, a godsdamn chimera now?"</p><p>Minerva laughed, "A strange image that. Come, let me help you to the Headmaster office and--"</p><p>"My old quarters. Now."<br/>"Are you sure, Severus?"<br/>"Yes, witch. Please."</p><p>Minerva understood. "Alright. Come, let's get you to bed, you look like a skewed wild boar right now."</p><p>Severus let himself be led to his dungeon quarters, and Pomfrey attended to his injuries herself. He suffered from a few stab wounds, but he drank his wiggenweld potions daily, and knew that he would scar up, but would be right as rain in a matter of weeks. In time, Narcissa joined him with their daughter, and she healed him herself as they spent what precious time they had with one another. Draco joined them, and as sad as he was about losing his birth father, he insisted on calling him 'dad,' and not 'uncle,' or 'godfather,' like before.</p><p>Days passed, and he eventually moved into Malfoy Manor, and after the interruptions of the Ministry, press conferences, and award ceremonies, it was finally time to put Lucius Malfoy to rest. He did not want to say goodbye, but knew that it was necessary for closure, so he made the arrangements.</p><p>Tomorrow was the funeral, and he was not looking forward to it, because it was not just the end of his cousin's life, but the end of his tortured past at long last...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Laying A Brother To Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>The grounds of Malfoy Manor were solemn, and the elegant French chateaux style home almost as grim as when the Dark Lord 'lived,' here with me and Lucius, and Draco. I dressed in somber black robes, as was fitting since I was technically a widow. I always knew ever since Lucius became a deatheater that there was a large possibility he would die as a result of his affiliation with Voldemort, but I never knew that it would hurt so much inside.</p><p>I carried Seraphine in my arms, and she played with the buttons on my robe. I kissed her little down of black hair, and adjusted the collar of her black dress. "There. Now, you look ready to face everyone," She said to her. "We must never keep our public waiting, Sera, it is simply not ladylike."</p><p>Draco chuckled, "Did you talk to me like that when I was that little, mum?"</p><p>I looked up, and saw Draco holding hands with his new wife Hermione. She went to look at Seraphine, and made funny faces until Sera giggled.</p><p>"Well, yes, of course Draco," I replied. "But it's different with a girl, I suppose."</p><p>Draco smiled down at his half sister. "She has your nose and mouth, but is all dad in her eyes and hair. She's already a little beauty."</p><p>"That she is," Hermione put in. "Can I hold her, 'Cissa so you can greet your guests?"</p><p>The protective mother in me didn't want to, but I knew she could handle it. I placed Sera in her arms, and adjusted my baby's head so it would be more secure. I watched Draco and his wife interact with Seraphine, and she seemed to be in good hands. I went to go greet the other funeral guests, and save Severus from the more snooty purebloods that couldn't have cared less about Lucius when he was alive.</p><p>I pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he whispered in my ear, "Thank Merlin, you are here. Where is Sera?"</p><p>"With Draco and Hermione."<br/>"Good."</p><p>The receiving line was tedious, and the usual pleasantries were exchanged. I hated to live the lie that I tolerated their veiled insults about my new husband's low birth. But then Andromeda and Ted, her husband arrived, and they were in mourning as well, carrying their grandson Teddy.</p><p>I kissed my sister on the cheeks, and hugged her husband. "I am so sorry about Dora and Remus. Thank you, for being here today, you two."</p><p>Dora nodded. "I know." Teddy was whining, and pointing at the other baby in the funeral parlor, and his little down of hair turned a bright mint green. Andromeda sighed, "I know, honey, that's your cousin Seraphine. Can he go see her? Teddy is fascinated with other babies."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "As long as he doesn't propose to Sera, I'm fine with it. It's far too early for grandchildren from them."</p><p>I socked my husband in the arm. "Severus, really? You sound almost overprotective."</p><p>He rose an eyebrow. "Damn right, I am, my little Princess isn't dating until she is thirty and out of my house."</p><p>Ted chuckled, "That's what I said about Dora. But Remus was a good lad and--"</p><p>"And still a werewolf."</p><p>"Well, yes, but besides that a good wizard," Ted pointed out. "I know you two didn't see eye to eye, but he respected you in the end."</p><p>I held Severus's hand to reassure him of my presence. He squeezed it gently in response. "Of course, you are right, Tonks. The hatchet is buried, naturally. I express my condolences for your own losses. Sit wherever you like."</p><p>Tonks tried to hug him, but Severus flinched away from him. Other people greeted us, and signed the guest book. The viewing began, and I walked up to Lucius's coffin in a daze. In the casket, it looked like a wax doll of my handsome first husband. Was this really the wizard my parents forced me to marry? He had been too vibrant and alive to be contained in a stupid black marble tomb. His wand was no longer with him, Voldemort had seen to that, but his snake headed cane was with him in the coffin. He wore his best black robes, and his long blonde hair was brushed until it shone. I adjusted his dark green tie, and shuddered.</p><p>Just a doll, that's all that he was now; a beautiful mannequin in an expensive designer wizard's suit. He died from a godsdamn acromantula, protecting my husband Severus. But he died bravely, and with honor, which was more than I could say for a lot of the way each side's soldiers died. Severus's face was just as unreadable, and seemingly stoic. I knew better, of course, but hardly anyone here did.</p><p>"Farewell, brother," Severus muttered to the corpse in the casket. "I never said it enough, but I love you as such, now and always."</p><p>I sighed, "I love you Lucius. Sleep well, my darling."</p><p>I let Severus lead me away from Lucius, and we took our seats. Draco handed me Seraphine, and she played with the white pearl necklace I was wearing. I kissed her little forehead.</p><p>"Mummy will get you a set when you're a little older, dear," I whispered in her ear. I murmured a lullaby under my breath, and she quickly dozed off in my arms.</p><p>The funeral service began, and Lucius's eulogy was long and dull. Halfway through it, Teddy wailed, and spit up his breakfast formula on his grandmother's dress. Seraphine continued to sleep, not caring that her cousin was misbehaving. People gave speeches, but me and Severus did not. When the funeral ended, the kids were taken care of, and I had to endure the wake party.</p><p>Afterwards, when Lucius was buried in the Malfoy family tomb, Severus joined me in bed after a shower. "Potter's funeral will be the most gut wrenching for most of the wizarding world. Did you want to attend that one? I would understand if you did not, we do have a child now."</p><p>I kissed his lips lightly. "I suppose that I must attend, it would be almost as if I missed the muggle Queen's funeral."</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes, grinning slyly. "Oh, that is such a shame, I was hoping we could use that time to do...other activities."</p><p>I shook my head. "No can do, Cassanova. I am still recovering from Sera. But, when <em>I am</em> recovered, I will let you know and we can plan a holiday just the two of us."</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>"If it bothers you, you can have our next baby," I teased, noticing that he was pouting like a petulant child. "Although, I don't think you can grow a womb on such short notice."</p><p>Severus kissed me. "Ah. Well, where there is a will there is a way."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, and we burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh, honestly; it didn't change the fact that my first husband was dead, and the wizarding was over, or the fact that this war left the entire wizarding population completely decimated. But, I took it as a good sign that I could laugh, and if I could still see the funny side of life, then I could recover from my grief in order to function from day to day.</p><p>However, there was the funeral of Harry Potter to get through, and like most people, I wondered just how the Chosen One would be honored in the end before everything was said and done....</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Saint Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>All of wizarding London came out to see the funeral of Harry Potter. Or, as Draco mockingly called him "Saint Potter." Normally, I wouldn't have encouraged such rudeness from my son, but in this case he did have a point. Certainly, Potter's contribution to the war was important, but beyond his fame, he really was just a boy that the despot Voldemort was obsessed with beyond reason. I didn't like being without my daughter, but I didn't want my newborn baby exposed to crowds this young. I had no choice but to leave her in the care of my team of house elves to care for her, and feed her her bottles of my breast milk, since I never believed in formulas to replicate the nutrients from a mother's breasts.</p><p>Hermione had no choice but to attend, and Draco attended as a form of solidarity with his wife. The procession through the streets of London was elaborate to say the least, so much so that one would think a wizard King had just died in battle. Hundreds of witches and wizards cried, and tossed lillies at the passing casket, drawn on a regally designed carriage that was pulled by thestrals. Oh, joy.</p><p>The procession passed through the streets until it got to Kings Cross Station, where his body would take its last trip to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express; it was all supposed to be very touching and symbolic, but Severus called it what it rightfully was: hero worship, plain and simple. Severus and I decided to apparate to the astronomy tower instead, since only the Headmaster or Mistress had the authority to appararate into and out of Hogwarts.</p><p>We arrived on the tower, and a sad expression passed over his face as he looked over our surroundings in the sunset.</p><p>He paused at a specific spot on the floor, and teared up, "This is where it happened, Narcissa. I was standing precisely where I stood when I took Albus Dumbledore's life that Halloween."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Severus," I apologized. "If I had not made you swear the Unbreakable Vow, I--"</p><p>"Would have had to kill him regardless," He cut me off. "I don't blame you for wanting to protect Draco, he is your son."</p><p>I held his hand in mine. "I release Severus Snape from the vow." Our hands glowed for a moment, and the Unbreakable Vow was broken.</p><p>Severus kissed my hand. "That wasn't necessary, as far as I am concerned, he is my son now."</p><p>"I know, but I didn't want you bound to it when you fulfilled it," I explained. "I love you too much for that."</p><p>We hugged, and shared a soft kiss. The crowds began gathering on the grounds of Hogwarts. "I suppose that we have to put in an appearance. Are you ready to go, Headmaster?"</p><p>Severus smirked, winking, "Only if you come with me."</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>We held hands as we made our way downstairs, and on to the grounds of Hogwarts. The funeral was both sad, and tugged at most everyone's heartstrings. Severus made a stirring speech about Potter's bravery, blah, blah, blah.</p><p>But, it was Hermione's speech that held the most interest for me: "I have known Harry Potter ever since I was twelve years old. He was kind enough to let me sit in his train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and we have been best friends ever since he saved my life in the third floor bathroom when the mountain troll nearly killed me with his club. Over time, he became the brother I never had, and," She blushed for a moment, "Briefly, we dated during our hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes. But I loved him for his kindness, his bravery, and above all, his heart. Harry would give you the shirt off his back if you needed one, and protect you if you were in danger. I want all of you to remember Harry for his brave, courageous heart, and not worship him as more than what he was: a good wizard. Thank you."</p><p>A lot of the mourners clapped, especially from the Gryffindors. She went to sit beside Draco, and some of them sneered at her. She glared at them back, and I was proud of her for not taking their silent judgments lying down. The Minister of Magic led the ceremony, and Harry Potter was finally laid to rest in a white marble tomb close to Albus Dumbledore's. There was a statue of Harry that was erected, and a golden snitch looked like it was floating just above his hand. He wore his school robes, and the mourners laid flowers, cards, and stuffed animals at the statue's feet.</p><p>When the funeral service was over, there was a lot of mourners who stood outside in a candlelit vigil. I knew that there would be those who would worship this boy, but I believed that they were crazy zealots who would worship him no matter what.</p><p>I went back to the Manor with Hermione, while our husbands stayed on at Hogwarts for a bit to conclude their last bit of business. I looked in on Seraphine, and Hermione helped me with changing her diaper, and put her into her sleeping jumper.</p><p>"She really does look like you and...Severus," Hermione observed. "Sorry, it's hard to call him by name, since he was my teacher for so long."</p><p>I brushed my daughter's black hair. "That's okay, dear. I am glad that Draco found someone like you, and not a vain, vapid witch like Pansy Parkinson. I don't care that you aren't a pureblood, you are my daughter in law, and that is all there is to it."</p><p>Hermione teared up. "T-Thank you...mum. I love Draco deeply."</p><p>I hugged her. "I'm sorry for how our family treated you in your school years. I hope that before long, I will see a grandchild or two."</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Mum!"</p><p>I kissed her cheek. "No pressure, I'm just looking forward to it."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Hermione yawned. "I think I will go to bed now. Good night, mum."</p><p>"Good night, dear..."</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Two Hours Later...</p><p>The bed dipped with Severus's weight, and he snuggled me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head. "Mmm, you're back late. How was the rest of the funeral?"</p><p>Severus sighed, "Dull. We had a few zealots who didn't want to leave, but it was taken care of. How is Sera?"</p><p>"Sleeping peacefully."<br/>"That's good."<br/>"Severus?"<br/>"Mmhm?"<br/>"I want to go on holiday next month."</p><p>Severus pecked my cheek. "Wonderful. We will talk about it in morning."</p><p>"Okay. I love you."<br/>"I love you too."</p><p>We went to sleep, and next month, we went on a cruise to the Caribbean, and had a true honeymoon just the two of us. But when I returned back to England, I found out that I was pregnant again with my second child...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sirius II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nine Months Later....</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>I passed out just after hearing the cries of my baby at the end of my labor. The nurses tried to keep Severus out of the room, but unlike at Draco's birth, the father of my child was present. Lucius had thought that seeing me writhe in pain, and watch the "grossness," of the labor was "beneath his dignity." Severus used his Professor voice, and got his ass in the room, and he held my hand, and propped me up when I needed to use my pelvic muscles to push. He soothed me, and we waited as both me and our child was cleaned up.</p><p>The head nurse brought in a baby wrapped in a blue blanket, and put him in my arms. His little hand touched my chin, and I somehow knew that he wanted to be named after his cousin Sirius Black.</p><p>I laughed, "Sirius II it is, then. Is that alright, Severus? I know you and my cousin couldn't stand one another."</p><p>Severus looked at his son, and he saw that he had my eyes, but his hair and nose. "I suppose I cannot disagree with his judgment. Your family does have the tradition of naming children after celestial bodies, after all. He has my nose, but your eyes."</p><p>I kissed Sirius's little forehead. "Oh, hush, having an aquilline nose is not a bad thing, and it gives your face character."</p><p>Severus sighed, "If you say so. It's interesting that he has more of the legilimens ability than Sera, and...oh gods."</p><p>I didn't like his tone of voice then. "Is something wrong with our son?"</p><p>Severus lifted back the blanket to expose Sirius's back. "He's...'Cissa he's a veela. The wizarding world has prejudices against them, especially wizards."</p><p>"Hand me my wand."<br/>" 'Cissa--"<br/>"Just do it."</p><p>He handed it to me from my personal effects. I cast a disillusionment charm on my son's downy black wings. The wings became invisible, and I thrust my wand back in his hand. "There. Happy now? I don't care if he inherited more of the veela strain from both our families, Severus. But he will find out the truth one of these days, you know that."</p><p>"I know. You and me will tell him one day," Severus promised. "But until then, he deserves to live as a regular, albeit affluent wizard. Agreed."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>The nurse popped her head in, and asked if my son, and his wife could see the new baby. "Let them in," I announced.</p><p>Hermione walked in first, sporting a small bump under her muggle clothing, and Draco followed, carrying flowers and a gold box of chocolates from something called Godiva, and Seraphine on her other hip.</p><p>"Hermione dear, when ever were you going to tell me about my grandchild, hmm?" I inquired.</p><p>Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, smiling. "Umm...well, it happened three months ago, and Draco and I wanted to be sure things were moving along at a normal pace before we told you guys. But...I have some news even you don't know, Draco."</p><p>Draco turned to his wife. "Um, what's that, Min'?"</p><p>Hermione smiled, and announced, "I'm having twins, fraternal twins to be exact."</p><p>Severus looked like he was going to pass out, but my son was over the moon. "Oh, my! Wow...A boy <em>and</em> girl?? This is awesome."</p><p>Hermione handed off Seraphine to Severus, and I looked at the box of chocolates. "What's a Godiva, dear?"</p><p>"It's an expensive chocolate brand made by muggles," She explained. "They are made in Italy, and they have a liqueur box, but since finding out I'm in a family way myself I had to buy you the non alcoholic brand. I didn't know if you liked milk, dark, or white, so I bought the variety pack that has all of them."</p><p>"Oh, well it's better than chocolate frogs," I joked. "Congratulations, dear, on your own pregnancy."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Of course, mum. I have to go for my prenatal yoga session, I will be late if I don't floo there in ten minutes. Do you have class tonight, hon?"</p><p>Draco nodded. "Yes. I'll see you later. Do you want anything special for dinner?"</p><p>"Chinese."</p><p>Draco laughed, "I can't decide whether it's you who likes that stuff every week, or the kids."</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, it's what I'm craving. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." They shared a soft kiss, and Hermione left the room.</p><p>"Congratulations, mum, dad," Draco said. "And you little man," He tickled Sirius's belly, and gave his belly a raspberry, making him giggle. "Don't tire our mum out too much, and...mum, did you know he was a veela? I can see his little wings."</p><p>Severus nodded. "Yes, I pointed that out. Obviously, you have enough of the genes to see it."</p><p>"Yeah, my birth dad told me I was 13% veela, like most of the Malfoys," Draco informed me, something I never knew about Lucius. "You must have more of it in your bloodline, because I don't have enough of it to have wings. It's odd that Sera doesn't have the wings, though."</p><p>"Yes, it is," Severus said. "Well, thank you for coming by, son."</p><p>"You bet. Love you, guys."</p><p>Severus hugged Draco, and he left to attend his healer classes as a Healer Initiate. After the war, he wished to help others, no matter their blood status, and make amends for his actions as an apprentice deatheater. Madame Pomfrey took him under her wing, and was now one of his instructors. Hermione worked for the Ministry as the Minister of Magic's Undersecretary, but obviously worked less stressful hours, ever since she found out she was pregnant...</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>My family was growing, the wizarding world was starting to recover and change for the better, and even though I missed Lucius every day, being surrounded by my family helped in the long run.</p><p>When I left the hospital with Sirius and Severus, it took a while to get back in the swing of things. But after three years, and a lot of trials and tribulations later, Severus and I planned yet another holiday at last in Paris this time where we renewed our vows in Notre Dame in front of a muggle Priest, and pretended to get married for the first time in a private ceremony just the two of us....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Platform 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven Years Later....</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>Jane and Lucius II, my two grandchildren by Draco, raced Seraphine and Sirius II on to the train platform. Hermione was pregnant again for the third time; she had a rather tragic miscarriage the second time she tried for a child, and I was not showing yet for this new child.</p><p>Hermione laughed, "Have you told dad yet about this new baby, mum?"</p><p>I patted my still flat stomach. "No, I want to tell him when I see him tonight. He will be overjoyed, it's time for another one, I think."</p><p>She smiled, "I think so, too. I have to head in to work after I drop off the twins, but will you tell me which House the sorting hat chose for them?"</p><p>"Of course, dear."<br/>"Awesome."</p><p>We walked on to the hidden train platform, and my daughter and son greeted me happily. Seraphine turned to me, and asked, "Mother?"</p><p>"Yes, Sera?"</p><p>"What if I become a Gryffindor like Aunt Hermione? Will dad be mad as Headmaster, I mean?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow like Severus.</p><p>I tucked her black hair behind her ears. "Oh, goodness me, no, dear. Your Grand would say you disgraced the House of Black, but he killed your older sister years ago, your namesake, in fact, so ignore his hateful prejudices. I will be proud of whatever House you get sorted into, even though our family has been Slytherins for centuries."</p><p>Seraphine was reassured, "Thanks, mother. I love you."</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. "Gods, are you two going to hug all day, or are we going to miss the train?"</p><p>Seraphine laughed, "Whatever, angel boy. Go play your little harp, or in your case, Gibson guitar."</p><p>"At least I do more than get my nails done, and go shopping for clothes," Sirius shot back.</p><p>Hermione stepped in. "Enough, you two! Get on the train. Now."</p><p>My children looked to me. "Do as your Aunt says. I'm tired of your rivalry. Sera, apologize to your brother for your veiled racist remarks. Sirius, apologize to your sister."</p><p>"Mum!" My children protested.<br/>"Now."</p><p>Seraphine sighed. "I apologize, Sirius. It's okay if you're a v."</p><p>"I apologize too, sis," Sirius replied.</p><p>They shared a hug, and they said their goodbyes to their Aunt. I hugged Hermione, and she waved goodbye to us as we boarded the Hogwarts Express. The journey to Hogwarts was long and tiring for me, but I got through it. I watched all of the new first years get sorted. Seraphine became a Ravenclaw, and Sirius a Slytherin. Jane became a Ravenclaw, and Lucius a Gryffindor. Ron and Lavender Weasely's daughter Heather became a Hufflepuff.</p><p>I sat at the Slytherin table as the welcome feast progressed, and I silently flirted with Severus as he sat with the other teachers. After his welcome speech, and the feast, he cornered me in an empty corridor.</p><p>"And what are you doing out of the Slytherin common room, Miss Black?" He asked, in his silky Professor voice.</p><p>I played along. "Oh! I'm so...so sorry, sir. I was supposed to meet my boyfriend in the broom cupboard, but he stood me up."</p><p>He pulled me to him, and traced my lips with his thumb. "Interesting. I think this wizard is unworthy of your attentions."</p><p>I fingered the buttons on his frock coat. "Oh? And do you believe yourself better than him?"</p><p>He cupped my ass and caressed them. I ground my pelvis into his growing hardness. "Mmm....oh sir, I do believe that you are far superior." I stroked him through his pants. "But we shouldn't prove that point out in the open."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "I find such a prospect thrilling, but you are right. I have another place in mind for our tryst."</p><p>A thrill passed down my spine, because I knew exactly what he had in mind: the Prefect's bathroom. We walked hand in hand to the Prefect's bathroom, and as soon as we entered the huge, ornate bathroom, Severus waved his wand and many candles illuminated the room.</p><p>I laughed, "You planned this, didn't you?"</p><p>Severus wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my temple. "Obviously. Do you like it, darling?"</p><p>I turned my face to look up at him. "Obviously. I do have a surprise to share with you though, before we begin."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>I placed his hand on my belly. "I am pregnant again. I just found out last week."</p><p>Severus's eyes sparkled with love. "Oh, 'Cissa. Do the kids know?"</p><p>"Only Hermione knows."<br/>"Oh. Well, alright then."<br/>"She still annoys you."</p><p>He grinned. "No, but she was quite like Sera at her age. She is good for Draco, though, he needed a firm, but loving hand. I like my daughter in law quite a bit, actually."</p><p>"Good, because I think she is a keeper."<br/>"Me too."</p><p>Our lips met, and we kissed deeply as he undressed me, trailing his lips down my neck, slightly nipping me like I liked with his teeth. I shuddered, butterflies forming in my stomach. I turned around in his arms, and undressed him, taking my time to kiss, lick, and nip every piece of skin that became exposed. When we were both naked, we looked at each other, and his body always took my breath away, he was so beautiful to me.</p><p>We filled up the tub, and made out as it filled up. When it was full, we bathed and made love slowly, savoring each touch and caress. We exchanged no words, only made sounds of pleasure as we brought one another to climax over, and over again. Our bond renewed as we trembled in each other's arms, and we held one another as we came down from our shared highs.</p><p>We floated in the swimming pool sized bathtub, and held hands, just relishing this moment between us. It was, in a word, perfect. I straddled his hips as I felt him enter me, and he just knew that I wanted to be held. We kissed passionately, and I slowly rocked back and forth on him as our tongues mated just as intimately as our bodies were.</p><p>"I'm a fool, 'Cissa," Severus said softly.<br/>"How so, my love?"</p><p>He caressed my cheeks, rocking me slightly up and down on his length. "I'm a fool for ever having entertained the notion of being with Lily when you were my true love all along in school and beyond."</p><p>I kissed him softly. "Shhh...I don't regret how we found ourselves in here that night. Certainly, I initially just wanted to comfort you as a friend, but I wanted you then, and I will want you until I draw my last breath."</p><p>Severus trailed his hand down my neck, and caressed it. "Likewise, my love, likewise. You are mine, as I am yours, and I love you with all that I am."</p><p>I felt him grab my hips, and rocked me back and forth on his length, making me moan low in my throat. "Ohhh, Severus...yess...yess...yes...deeper."</p><p>"Yes, my Princess..."</p><p>He picked up the pace, thrusting fast inside of me, making us both cry out as we climaxed after a time. We separated, and painted heavily as we relaxed in the tub. We dressed, and went back to the Headmaster's quarters where we slept in blissful peace in each other's arms....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Blissful Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa</p><p>After Sirius found his mate in Victoria Weasely, Bill and Fleur's veela daughter, they married five years after Hogwarts, and in time had seven children. Four were boys, and three were girls. Jane married a Greengrass boy, Seraphine became deeply involved with Teddy Lupin, and I wanted to discourage the union at first. But Sera being more of a stickler for keeping the family tree more traditional, she would not be moved, and married him any way. Lucius decided to pursue a career as a professional porn star, and so he really had no time to date, according to him...</p><p>💚🐍💚</p><p>Present Day</p><p>Narcissa</p><p>I must stop my memoir now as Andrea, my youngest daughter, is telling me that the guests are just arriving for Seraphine's wedding. If you are reading this, Sera, please know that I love you deeply. But to all of my children, I want you all to remain true to yourselves, and never be forced to live a lie ever again in your lives. Your father and I love you all, forever and always....</p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>